


That's Not Her Style

by superkarasdanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Volleyball AU, sports AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkarasdanvers/pseuds/superkarasdanvers
Summary: Lena Luthor goes to National City University to get away from who her family expects her to be back home.Kara Danvers lives in National City and goes to the same university where she plays volleyball.Lena decides to work in the athletic center as a change of pace and to meet new and different people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters but I sure do love them. All credits of the characters go to the CW and Supergirl.

Lena Luthor hated being a Luthor. Her family had always been so complicated and full of motive. She didn’t want to live like that anymore. That’s why when she turned 18 and graduated from high school, she was thrilled about all the options she had ahead of her. The first thing she wanted to do was go as far away from her life as possible. Start over. 

That is why she is here at National City University. A whole country between her old life and her budding new adventure.

Lena had never been one to put herself out there. She didn’t have very many friends back home, not that it really mattered to her either way. But, the whole idea of a new place is a new Lena. She wanted to reinvent herself. So, when she started her search of an on campus job and the only two available were either in the library or in the athletic center, Lena chose to take a risk. She could have spent the semester quietly working and saying a few words in passing to some other introverts and never really live her new life. Or she could change things up and try to make friends with some unlikely people.

She chose the latter.

This is how she found herself in jeans and a blue polo which read “Staff” in bold white letters on the back. She was working her first game in the athletic center- a volleyball game. Lena had never really had any interest in sports but she was interested to see how the game was played. She knew nearly nothing about any sport and volleyball was no exception.

Lena was in charge of setting up the chairs before the match began and she was joined by a slightly shorter man with dark hair and a goofy grin. “Hi, I’m Winn.” he said while pulling a chair off the rack and setting it on the sideline where the home team would be during the game.

“Lena.” She offered, not really well versed in the whole small talk game. She didn’t make an attempt to continue the conversation only grabbed another chair and took it to the visitors side of the gym. She set it down, making sure it was perfectly lined up with the other chairs. She only had this one job and she wanted to be sure she did it just right.

The other college student, Winn, seemed anxious to fill the silence. Unable to just sit comfortably in it as Lena had learned to do. “So, which sport do you play?” he asks with another smile. “I’m a soccer player myself.” he adds.

Lena laughs a little at that. The idea of her attempting anything that would require her to run or be even slightly agile is laughable. Lena is a bookworm and a nerd- not that she would ever claim herself as such to anyone. But, she didn’t have any interest in the physical. “I don’t play any sports.” she answers simply, supplying no other explanation as she grabbed another chair off the rack.

“Oh,” Winn seems a little caught off guard, as to why Lena does not know. She doesn’t think she looks the part of your typical college athlete. She’s not muscular or tall, so she’s not sure where he gathered his assumption. “I guess I just figured everyone who works in the athletic center is, you know, an athlete.”

But Lena doesn't know so she gives him a confused look. Surely she can’t be the only person in the entire facility that doesn’t play a sport. Winn shrugs, “Not that it’s not a bad thing to not play sports. It’s just, everyone I’ve met so far has played at least one if not more. It’s just a little weird that you don’t.” Lena scrunches her eyebrows together and tilts her head in thought. It does make sense that students would want to work in a place they are comfortable. Which, in this workplace, would be sports. But she didn't think that meant literally every worker would play.

Winn seems to take Lena’s silence as a bad thing and immediately back peddles, shaking his hands defensively in front of him, “Not that I’m saying you’re weird. Cause I’m not at all, I was just saying-” he is cut off by loud music coming from the staircase at the end of the gym. The two of them abandon their conversation and look to find the reason for the interruption.

Moments later a large group of girls dressed in National City University volleyball uniforms emerged all wearing excited smiles on their faces. Most were singing along to the song that seemed to be playing for the purpose of getting the girls pumped up. There were three girls leading the pack. One was a blonde, very muscular woman who was holding the music box in question. The next was a slightly slimmer brunette with a rather short hair cut, Lena noticed, who was laughing at the third girl who was dancing her way across the court. She was a taller, also very muscular woman with light brown hair and blonde highlights. She clearly had the most energy out of the bunch.

Lena seemed to forget whatever it was that Winn was saying as she finished setting up the visitors chairs. All conversation had been lost anyway with the presence of the loud music in the gym. At a glance she saw that he looked a bit defeated, as if he had just lost a possible friend. Lena is sure he meant no harm by his “weird” comment and figured she will patch things up with him later.

At this moment, though, her focus is elsewhere. The girls have gathered in a line on the volleyball court, seemingly waiting. A few were pulling their long legs up to their chests while others were pulling their arms across their bodies to loosen up. The shorter blonde from before jogged over to the home team chairs and set the music box down, turning the volume lower. When she turned to rejoin her team she gave Lena a small smirk and a nod on her way. Lena smiled in response and watched the girl jog away. She was beautiful but seemed a bit cocky for her taste.

Lena had finished all she needed to in the gym and was on her way out, leaving the girls to it, when she heard footsteps approaching behind her. “Hey,” a kind voice called out. Lena turned to see the energetic girl from before jogging toward her. Lena couldn’t help but notice how tall the girl was. She ran her eyes all the way up her long legs which were exposed quite nicely given the lack of fabric the spandex provided. 

The girl stopped in front of her and Lena snapped her eyes back up to her face, scolding herself for being so obvious. The girl must have noticed due to the slight pink color that seemed to have presented on her cheeks. “I was just wondering if you could bring up the water bottles? The guy that has been doing them for our practices has been bringing them pretty late and we need them for warm-ups.” She asked with a sweet smile.

Lena cleared her throat and looked anywhere but in the taller girls eyes, embarrassed by her previous actions. “Uh yeah,” she stutters, “Yeah I can do that, be right back.” Lena supplies before turning quickly on her heels and heading for the stairs. She doesn’t turn back but she hears a quick, “Thank you.” as the girl calls after her.

When she gets to the bottom of the stairs Lena all but runs into another girl in the same uniform at the ones upstairs. "Hey, sorry, coming through. I'm a bit late." girl whose jersey reads, "Quick" on the back says as shes racing passed Lena. She smiles to herself at the irony then mentally scolds herself for such a stupid joke.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena returns with the water bottles just as the other team is arriving off the bus. She waits as the girls walk passed her and down the stairs to the visiting team's locker room. She notices that nearly all of them are about a head taller than her and wonders if that is a requirement to be on the volleyball team. She will have to ask someone when she gets a chance. Maybe she can ask Winn.

She is so busy in her own thoughts that she doesn't notice the tall girl from earlier running up to her and plucking the water bottle that reads K. Danvers on the top off the cart. She takes a long swig of the bottle before placing it back down. Lena notices the beads of sweat that have formed on the girls collarbone and on the edges of her hairline. She once again seems caught up in her own words and staring like an idiot.

The girl smiles at her after the returns the bottle, "Thank you. You are much quicker than that other guy." She laughs and the sound makes something in Lena's stomach do flips. "I'm Kara, by the way." she offers her hand and it takes Lena's brain a second to catch up.

"Lena," she manages as she takes Kara's hand in her own. She shakes it with the firmness taught to her by her parents. With a sense of dominance. Kara seems surprised by this and tightens her own grip in return which causes Lena to smile.

"Well Lena, I hope you enjoy the game." Kara grins.

Lena's stomach does flips again. She wouldn't mind being on the receiving end of that smile for the rest of the semester if she could help it. "I look forward to it." she nods with a small smile of her own and with that Kara turns on her heel and it racing back to the court where the team has begun hitting practice.

Lena rolls the cart of water bottles over to the home team side all the while watching the girls do their hitting warm ups. Kara is in the middle, hitting a ball that is pushed up by the shorter blonde, hard. It dives to the opposing teams side with so much force Lena couldn't imagine trying to pass it. She sees the smile on Kara's face as shes dipping under the net to go retrieve her ball, "Nice set, Sara!" she shouts out behind her. The blonde nods as she is pushing another ball out to the short haired brunette who is all the way on the other end of the court, "Nice hit little Danvers."

This cycle of hitting and retrieving continues for a few more minutes until the whistle blows and all of the National City University volleyball player vacate the court. At the same time the other team fills the other side of the net, beginning hitting practice of their own. 

Lena decides that since she isn't needed elsewhere she will sit on the bleachers behind the girls with some of the other staff members to watch the remainder of warm ups. Not 10 seconds after she sits she feels a presence drop themselves right next to her. "Hey," she hears a familiar voice say and she turns to see Winn who is already gearing up to speak again. "Listen, I just want to apologize for earlier. I don't think you're weird. I don't even really know you. That was rude to say."

Lena notices that he has the same look from earlier on his face, he looks a bit defeated. She doesn't know why she cares so much. Back home when a guy would approach her she would hardly give them the time of day. But, Winn seemed genuine in his apology and Lena isn't sure if he really has a mean bone in his body. "It's okay, I didn't think you meant anything negative by it." she offers with a smile.

Winn seems to perk up at that, "Okay good. I didn't want you to hate me or anything. Especially since we have to work together for the rest of the semester."

Lena chuckles, "Don't worry. I'm not out to make any enemies. Trying to do the opposite, actually." She finds herself admitting.

"Really?" Winn says excitedly, "Well then you should totally come to my dorm after the game." he offers and Lena is a bit taken aback by the forward offer. Winn seems to catch on because he is quickly correcting himself, "I don't mean with just me. With a few of the girls from the team and a couple of my friends." He gestures to the court where Kara, Sara and the rest of the girls are huddled together. The clock reads 5 minutes so Lena assumes the game is about to begin.

Lena's gut reaction is to back down. To not put herself in a potentially awkward social situation. But, this is the new Lena and she needs to be putting herself out there so she reluctantly agrees which puts a huge smile on Winn's face.

The two of them sit together for the remainder of the match. The team does well, winning three seemingly different games in a row. Winn explains that they are called sets but doesn't really offer anything passed that. He told her she should ask one of the girls to try and explain some more to her later. She doesn't know if she wants to look like a fool in front of potential new friends but she sets the idea in the back of her mind. 

When Kara scores the final point in the third set she jumps for joy, immediately scooping the short haired brunette to her left up in a big hug. Soon they are joined by Sara and the remainder of the girls on the court. Then, by the rest of the team from the bench. After a mini celebration the girls are lining up to give high fives and offer "good games" to the opposing team. When they are finished the girls gather around their coach, a short blonde woman in extremely tall heels who yells a lot, to have a short conversation.

Lena is already moving to go collect the chairs when she sees Kara running toward them. She was extremely sweaty and her cheeks were flushed, all a sign of a solid effort given. "Winn," she's calling out. Lena's eyes widen slightly at the realization that Kara must be one of the volleyball players Winn was referring to. The idea of going to a more intimate hang out with Kara both excites and scares her. "I just have to grab a quick shower then Alex, Sara and I will be right over." She explains, still slightly out of breath from the game. She gives Lena a quick glace and another small smirk before she turns her attention back to Winn.

"Okay. Lena and I just have to clean up here then she said she would like to come hang out with us." He mentions excitedly.

Kara nods at that and turns to Lena, "Sounds awesome. See you there." She says all the while seeming to give Lena a once over similar to the one she had given Kara earlier. Lena can't fight the blush that presents on her cheeks. So she nods and quickly turns away to begin hanging chairs back on the rack, trying her best to conceal the blush. She hears Kara give a low laugh before she is jogging away and down the staircase.

Lena was not expecting someone to have this kind of effect on her at all let alone this early in the school year. She was almost regretting agreeing to go to Winn's dorm room at all.

Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!   
> You can find me on tumblr at www.superkarasdanvers.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here I am avoiding a project that is due tomorrow for one of my college classes and instead writing another chapter about my two favorite dorks.   
> Please be kind. Enjoy!
> 
> None of the characters belong to me but I sure do love them.  
> All credits for them goes to The CW and Supergirl.

Leana finishes up her duties at the athletic center and reports back to her boss, a short, plump woman who just goes by Reed. Lena assumes it’s her last name and doesn’t really care to know anything more. She is her boss and that is all the information she needs. “Reed,” She calls out to catch the woman’s attention as she enters the office that sits at the end of the gym. “I am finished helping the others pick up and the gym is clear. Is there anything else that needs to be done?” She offers in a professional manner, standing with her arms behind her back, waiting.

Reed just looks up at her and gives a small chuckle, “You know Luthor,” She begins and Lena tries her best not to flinch at being referred to by only her last name, the very thing she came to this city to escape. “You’re the most-” she pauses and purses her lips as if trying to search for the correct word, “dutiful worker I have seen in a while.”

Lena forces herself to suppress the grin that wants to escape. She knows it’s just a simple campus job, and she doesn’t have very many responsibilities in the first place, but hearing the praise is something she isn’t particularly accustomed to. She manages to respond with a simple nod and a “Thank you” before Reed is speaking again. 

“If all is clean out there you’re free to go. But remember there is a soccer game tomorrow at 4pm. I need you on ball retrieving duty.” Lena nods at that and turns to leave the office. She isn’t much a fan of soccer but then again she wasn’t too keen on volleyball before this job either. Though she has an inkling that the sport itself isn't what is drawing her in.

She is headed down the stairs to look for Winn when she all but runs into him turning the corner. She has to stop running into people. “Hey!” Winn exclaims, “I was just coming to find you.”

“Here I am.” Lena gestures to herself and internally rolls her eyes at herself.

Winn just continues, “I just wanted to let you know my dorm number before I head out. I have to run to the store to grab a few things before the group comes over.” he explains. “It’s 238. Just take the elevator to the second floor and I am all the way down the hallway to the left on the right hand side.” 

Lena raises her eyebrows, suddenly wondering why she hadn’t run into Winn once since she had been here. The dorm students who had to work the athletic center for pre-season practices had moved in over a week ago and not once had she seen him. “Wow, that's actually- relatively close to me.” Lena chuckles. “I’m in 207, down the right hallway on the left hand side.”

Winn’s smile broadens, their close proximity clearly came as a surprise to him as well. The dorms are co-ed but separated by left and right hallways on each floor and there are 7 floors. The likelihood of them being on the same floor was pretty scarce considering there’s about 30 dorms per hallway, each housing 4 students. “That’s extremely convenient.” he laughs before slowly backing away. “I gotta run but feel free to head down whenever, the guys are going over right now. I’ll be back in like 20.”

With that Winn turns and is out the door of the athletic building leaving Lena alone. All of the athletes and her other coworkers had headed out either right after the game or when everything was cleaned up. Lena sticking around to have a conversation with her boss left her behind. 

She took a look at her blue polo and decided she would absolutely need to change before she goes to this gathering. She huffs and turns to head toward the guest locker room to get her bag. When she reemerges she is almost scared out of her shoes. She brings her hand up to clutch her chest and breaths out a quiet, “Jesus.” at the figure standing outside the locker room door.

“Hey.” Kara says sheepishly. She is standing against the wall, one foot up and one foot down with her bag reading NCU Volleyball K. Danvers slung over her shoulder. She is dressed in black sweatpants and a loose black t-shirt with the school mascot on the front. She looks a lot less sweaty and red than earlier and that’s when Lena notices her wet hair in loose curls hanging over her shoulder. “Didn’t mean to scare you, I just saw you head in when I was coming out of the volleyball locker room and thought I would catch you on the way out.”

Once Lena catches her breath from the scare she is almost losing it again at the image before her. Kara clearly had just taken a shower in the locker room and was sporting no makeup and sweats but she looked so effortlessly beautiful standing in front of her. Lena shook her head slightly to clear her thought which were once again filled with Kara, causing her to have trouble forming words. “Oh,” is all she can say before she hears how ridiculous that sounds. “Did you shower here?” she tries. She once again mentally scolds herself because of course she showered here.

Kara doesn’t seem phased by the question though, slowly removing her leg from the wall and shrugging, “Yeah, when you live in a dorm room with three other volleyball players it’s kind of hard to get the dorm shower after a game.” She begins walking slowly down the hallway leading Lena to follow her. “Plus I kind of like the quiet.”

Lena nods, she can understand enjoying the peace and quiet. With all of the chaos that was her home back in Metropolis she would live for the moments of solitude. “That’s fair.” She answers. She notices her responses aren’t exactly supplying much room for conversation but she finds herself relaxing into the casual conversation, allowing Kara to lead it.

Kara seems comfortable doing so as she holds the door open for Lena outside the athletic building, “So you’re coming to Winn’s dorm?” She smiles and looks at Lena. 

Lena walks through the door with a hushed, thank you, and falls back into step with Kara as they begin the walk across campus to the dorm building. “Yeah, I hope I’m not intruding on any friend bonding time.” Lena tries to be sincere but finds a small smile poking at the corner of her mouth. She blames Kara’s infectious one.

Kara laughs loud at that, sticking her hands in the pockets of her sweatpants and bowing her head before looking back to Lena. “As if. We’ve all known each other since high school. We could stand to spice things up a bit.” Kara bumps Lena’s arm with her own as she walked, hands never leaving her sweatpants.

Lena feels warm at the contact. This was such an easy interaction, one she was not used to and definitely a 180 from their initial conversation. “High school?” Lena raises her eyebrows in question. Kara is stepping forward as she asks, scanning her ID at the entrance to the dorm and once again holding the door for Lena to step through.

Kara nods with a tight smile, “Yup.” She says with a pop, following Lena through. “We all grew up here and all came to University together. Well, within a couple years. A couple this year with me and the rest last year with Alex.” She corrects as if Lena is supposed to know who Kara is referring to. Kara seems to catch onto the confused look quickly before explaining, “Alex is my sister, the reason all of my swag has to have the K. in front of it.” She gestures to the bag still slug over her shoulders and rolls her eyes with a fake annoyance and a smirk as she says it which causes a laugh from Lena. “I’ll explain it all to you at Winn’s when were altogether and I can point everyone out.” she concludes while pressing the button to call the elevator.

Lena is thankful for that because she’s not sure she’s following along at this point anyway. She’s not even sure who all is attending aside from Winn, Kara and now Alex. But, the mention of a later and the promise of another in depth conversation with Kara has Lena’s mind racing. What could she possibly talk about all night? What if Kara thought she was boring? What if she decides that Winn inviting her was a bad decision and asks him not to do it again? And why does she care so much what Kara thinks?

She clears her throat, a habit she has developed when social situations become too much for her. The casual conversation she and Kara had been engaging in starting to catch up with her as she is quickly pressing the number 2 button on the panel, forgetting her manners to ask Kara which floor she needs. Kara just leans passed her, shoulder brushing up against Lena’s arm as she pressing the number 7. Lena all but shivers at the once again warm contact and gives a tight lipped smile before stepping out of Kara’s space. The taller girl doesn’t seem to notice the withdrawal or at the very least doesn’t care. “I just have to run to my dorm before heading down, drop off my things.” Kara informs her as the elevator begins moving before she points to the panel of numbers, “You going straight to Winn’s?” she questions.

Lena wonders what gave Kara that assumption before she recalls that Winn is on her same floor. “Oh, no." she stutters out before composing herself. "I have to go to mine as well. I’m on the second floor.” she supplies in monotone as the elevator comes to a stop and she waits for the familiar ding indicating her escape.

“Oh,” Kara nods in realization. “Cool. Well then I’ll see you soon, Lena.” Kara waves as Lena is stepping out and the elevator door begins to close. Lena's brain, not working at it's proper speed at the moment, doesn't have time to respond and frankly her mouth probably wouldn’t have let her if she wanted to. The way Kara seems to allow her name to roll off her tongue sends chills through Lena that she's not prepared for. She finds herself releasing a breath she didn’t know she was holding when the elevator doors finally click closed, after what seems like an eternity, and she hears it springing into action once more.

She lets out a small groan at herself for her inability to maintain casual conversation without her brain getting in the way. She bursts through the door that leads through to the girls hall of the second floor, frustrated with herself. She passes the first two doors on the left before coming to her own. She is at the front of the hallway because that is where the single dorms are kept.

Usually single dorms were meant for RA’s but Lena was able to snag one with a bit of an extra payment, one her family could afford no doubt. The thought of sharing a dorm with three other people let alone a room with another person didn’t sound particularly appealing to Lena, and in moments like these where she wants to bury herself in a pillow and groan without being bothered she is glad she made that decision.

That is precisely what Lena does seconds after she walks into her room. She drops her bag at the end of her bed and falls face first into the pillow. She knows she’s being a bit hard on herself considering she had held a pretty healthy conversation for most of the interaction before she retracted. But, that doesn’t take away from the feeling of embarrassment for the last few moments of the conversation, or lack thereof on Lena’s end.

Lena rolls over onto her back, having half a mind to just stay there and not go down to Winn’s room. She has had plenty of social interaction for the day and the effects Kara is having on her by simply existing seems to be putting both her brain and her emotions into overdrive. Her usual reaction to that would be to avoid any further interactions at all cost. But, something in her keeps nagging that Winn and more importantly, Kara, is expecting her and she doesn’t want to ruin something before it starts by blowing them off. 

With that thought in her mind she pulls herself off the bed, strips herself of the polo and jeans and walks to her closet to find a change of clothes. She decides on a pair of black slim fit jeans and a grey National City University off the shoulder sweatshirt, which she bought on her first visit to the school, and slides into them before throwing her hair into a ponytail and casually touching up her make-up.

She takes a deep breath and looks at herself in the mirror, satisfied with her “relaxed” style look and spins on her heel toward the door grabbing her phone on the way out. She checks the time: 8:30. It’s a Wednesday night but classes don’t begin until the following week so Lena is unsure what she is getting herself into.

She decides to take the leap, pulling her dorm door open and stepping out into the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> You can find me over at www.superkarasdanvers.tumblr.com if you wanna chat about this or anything really.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always these awesome characters belong to Supergirl and The CW!

Lena was not ready for the crowd that was present in Winn’s dorm room when he opened the door. She had realized that there would be a few people from the volleyball team but hadn’t accounted for his roommates and their friends as well. “Hey, I’m glad you made it!” Winn practically yelled when he answered the door. 

Lena was immediately hit with the sound of music, loud enough to envelop the dorm room but not to get in trouble with the RA. She also noticed the familiar smell of pizza wafting out of the room. “Hello Winn.” she gave him a warm smile. Behind him she could see at least 6 people but it sounded like more.

He stepped to the side and gestured for her to enter the lounge area of the dorm room. It looked much like her own, the only difference being the two doors on the far end of the room rather than the one in her own. She hesitantly stepped inside and waited for Winn to join her. Her eyes immediately darted around looking for Kara in the small crowd that she had now counted as 7 people but she was nowhere in sight.

Just as Winn was walking up to say something there was another knock at the door and almost as if she had wished it, Winn opened the door to Kara standing on the other side. She had changed out of her volleyball sweats and is now sporting a larger than necessary blue sweater with black leggings. Her wet hair had been pulled up into a messy bun and she put on a pair of glasses. She stepped into Winn’s dorm room easily, no welcome needed, with a large smile on her face. She seemed so happy to see all of her friends in one room. She pulled Winn into a hug and began making her way around the room to greet everyone else, she didn’t have seemed to notice Lena yet. 

Lena watched as she walked around the room to greet each person, noting how happy she is to do so. The first was Alex who she pulled in for a hug while saying a quick hello to the brunette woman standing beside her. She looked a bit older than Alex and Kara. Then she hugged Sara, who gave Kara a slap on the ass. The next was a tall man with brunette hair who seemed to be wearing the same goofy smile as Kara. Their hug was extra long and Lena wondered if there was something more there. Then, she briefly hugged she shorter man next to him. After a moment of speaking with the pair she moved to Winn who had joined a taller bald man and gave him a hug and a quick greeting as well. When she turned to greet the last people in the room, a group of 3, two girls and a boy, she caught a glimpse of Lena and instantly smirked.

Lena noticed how her smile was not the same innocent grin she had been wearing for the rest of the group, it was different somehow. Different for Lena. Just as Lena began spiraling in thought, trying to add up what that meant she felt a tap on her shoulder. It startled her slightly due to the deep thought she was in but she turned with a tight smile nonetheless. She was faced with a tall blonde who had a drink in her hand, alcohol no doubt. This is a college “party” after all. “Hey, I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Felicity.” She stuck her hand out.

“Lena.” She supplied, taking the hand and shaking it with ease. “I just met Winn today and he invited me over.” She supplied.

Felicity nodded at that, “Got it. So you’re not from around here?” She asked and Lena raised an eyebrow, wondering what that was supposed to mean. “I just mean, you didn’t grow up with half the people in this room? They’re a pretty tight group.” she laughs lightheartedly.

Lena raises both eyebrows at that, she was under the impression that she was the only person in the group who didn’t know everyone else. “No, I grew up in Metropolis actually.” Lena stated in monotone. She didn’t hate her hometown but she didn’t really have any particularly positive memories to pair with it either. “Did you not grow up with them?” She asked before she noticed it was a stupid question because if Felicity did grow up with them she would know Lena didn’t. She mentally scolded herself for the millionth time today. She was beginning to rethink all this social interaction. There are way too many opportunities to make a fool of herself.

Felicity took a sip of her drink and shook her head. Lena noticed how her high ponytail bounced back and forth with the motion. “Nope.” She said with a pop of the word. “Grew up in Star City, but I do know someone else here from Metropolis.” She stated matter of factly.

Lena was interested in that bit of information and cocked her head to the side. “I don’t know if I know anyone else who came with me.” She started to think. She purposely came across the country to get away from people in her old life so the thought of any of her classmates following is not very pleasant information.

Felicity shook her head, “Not in your year,” She pointed across the room to where Alex and the brunette were still standing with Sara. “That girl next to Alex is Maggie Sawyer. She’s a Junior like me, plays on the volleyball team.” She shared.

Lena doesn’t remember the girl in the slightest. She’s not surprised due to her lack of social interaction in high school outside of her main friend group who just so happen to be a bunch of nerds like herself. She just shrugged her shoulders in response.

Just then she felt a warm hand press gently on her bare shoulder where the sweater fell off. She turned to see Kara standing there giving Felicity a bright smile but not removing her hand from Lena’s shoulder. “Felicity, so good to see you again! I see you’ve met Lena.”

Felicity returned the bright smile. “I did,” she answered and then added, “Nice to finally see you here as a student rather than your sisters plus one.” with a wink.

Kara bowed her head, removed her hand from Lena’s shoulder and adjusted her glasses at that remark, “Yeah, well, I didn’t quite qualify for early graduation or I would have been here with her last year.”

Felicity chuckled at that, “Oh I know, you two are a package deal.” Just then the group that Kara had just finished talking to called Felicity’s name and she left with a, “That’s my cue, see you guys later.”

Just like that they were alone. Lena watched as Felicity walked away, desperately avoiding eye contact with Kara. She would like to get to know her but she can’t have a conversation without bumbling like an idiot or creating awkward silence. Just as the panic began to set in she heard a quiet, “Hi” and looked up to see Kara sporting that same smirk she had been wearing when they first made eye contact. It’s as if she knew she was making Lena flustered.

Lena couldn’t hold back the small smile that Kara’s smirk elicited. But, in lieu of a verbal response Lena noticed a bottle of vodka on the table. It was cheap vodka no doubt given the fact that they are in college but it’s alcohol nonetheless. Lena was no stranger to having a drink or two. She even had some extremely fun trivia drinking nights with her old high school friends back home. So, she reached out and grabbed the bottle, raising her eyebrows at Kara and offering it to her.

Kara scrunched her eyebrows together and shook her head, gently pushing the bottle away. “No thanks, I don’t like to drink during season.” she denied. “But by all means, have some. I’m sure it’s Winn’s. Would you like a mixer?”

Lena nodded, “Yes, please if you could.” she requested. Lena didn’t want Kara to think poorly of her but she knew she wasn’t going to make it through the night sane without a little liquid courage so when Kara gestured for her to follow to the kitchen Lena gripped the bottle and obeyed. 

\-------------------------------------

“And now Barry and I are like best friends.” Kara was finishing the story of when she met Barry though Winn, not even two weeks prior, and they bonded over their love of food. Both of them seemed to eat a lot with no consideration for their health yet they were both so lean. “He’s really the only person who can keep up with me.”

Kara is sitting on the counter in the kitchen, the rest of the party forgotten in the lounge room across the hall. She sat with her legs spread apart and her hands pushing down on the counter, fidgeting every so often. Lena notices that she is not a huge fan of sitting still. Lena is across from her, leaning on the counter with a drink in her hand. She is laughing out loud at Kara’s story, or more so her enthusiastic way of telling it. She is on her second mixed drink and is finally feeling slightly less cautious in her actions. “He sounds like a great guy.” Lena added after she caught her breath.

Kara shrugged in feign disinterest, “He’s alright.” but she couldn’t hold back the grin. “So tell me, have you met anyone here that you like?”

Lena felt her face flush immediately at the question and instantly took a sip of her drink in hopes of concealing it at least a little bit. She knew Kara didn’t mean it like that, or maybe she did. Either way Lena wasn’t ready to tell Kara that other than Winn she’s the only person she’s had an actual conversation with. “Not really, though I am sure that will change when classes begin.”

Kara’s face lit up and she pushed herself off the counter so she is standing right in front of Lena. As it turns out there is not much space between the counters and Lena is suddenly engulfed in everything Kara, “Oh!” she exclaimed, “I totally forgot to ask what your major is!”

It took a second for Lena to register the question due to the smell of Kara’s perfume and the warmth of her presence directly in front of her. So close but not quite touching. “Oh,” Lena said sheepishly, not wanting to sound like too much of a nerd. “Just Quantum Physics.” She shrugged, looking up to meet Kara’s eyes which had just turned to saucers.

“Oh wow, so you’re like super smart then.” She concludes which makes Lena blush. Kara must notice the red in her face because she begins sporting that same smirk. “My major is Journalism. It’s no Quantum Physics but I hope to make a change in my own way.”

Kara sounded so humble in that moment at that was when Lena realized just how good of a person Kara Danvers is. She’s all of 18 years old and already has her sights set on changing the world. “That’s admirable.” Leaa finds herself saying absentmindedly. She didn’t even second guess the words as they left her lips.

Kara bowed her head and adjusted her glasses just as before. “Like I said, it’s no Quantum Physics.”

Lena chuckled, “Don’t do that, Kara.” She said softly. Kara looked in Lena’s eyes with a look of such innocence and scrunched her eyebrows together but before she could even ask Lena is continuing her explanation. “Don’t downplay yourself. You’re going to be amazing in whatever you do.”

Lena could tell Kara wasn’t expecting the sincerity and Lena wasn’t actually sure where it came. She was just being honest. She had only known Kara for a couple short hours but she felt like she could be more honest with the girl standing in front of her than she could be with nearly anybody back home, including her family. Especially her family.

For the first time since Lena met Kara, she had nothing to say. She wasn’t quickly filling the silence with another question or story. She wasn’t smirking at Lena with that smug look. She wasn’t even fidgeting. She was just watching Lena with the tiniest smile tugging at her lips. Lena wasn’t feeling the normal anxiety that would come from a silence like this one. She was content. They were content.

After a few short moments, Kara finally broke the silence. “I think I might have a drink after all.” She shot a quick glance at Lena once more before turning around to pull out a cup from the stack sitting on the counter. She added cranberry juice and was just tipping the bottle of vodka when Alex walked in.

“Kara, what are you doing?” She asked in an accusatory voice. Behind her Maggie was looking at Kara with a look of disappointment. “You know we don’t drink in season.”

Kara rolled her eyes and glanced at her sister. “No, you don’t drink in season. I never said I wouldn’t.” She turned back and finished pouring the drink before spinning around and heaving back onto her spot on the counter.

“Actually, you did.” Alex stated matter of factly with a finger pointing at Kara. “You signed a contract when you came to this school, remember?”

Kara laughed, “Yeah, and so did everyone in that room. Sara was literally taking body shots off of Felicity the other night and you didn’t say anything to her.” She shot back.

The whole confrontation seemed to slowly be heightening with every sip Kara took of the substance in her cup. “Well everyone else is not my sister. You’re not drinking in season, Kara. I’m not letting you.” Alex paced forward and reached out, snatching Kara’s drink from her hand.

“Are you kidding me, Alex?!” Kara shouted, pushing off of the counter and standing tall in front of Alex. She was trying an intimidation tactic but Alex wasn’t backing down. Lena acted without thinking and reached out, grabbing onto Kara’s forearm gently.

Kara seemed to instantly calm at the touch and she shot a glance back to Lena then down at where her hand was grasping her arm. She turned back to Alex and rolled her eyes once more. “Come on, Lena.” she huffed before exiting the room with a quick long stride. 

Alex raised her eyebrows and looked to Lena. Not wanted to be cornered by Alex and Maggie who seemed to be honing in on her, Lena slipped passed them and followed Kara into the living room and out the door into the dorm hallway. “Are you okay?” she tried after a few feverish paces next to Kara. It was a bit difficult to keep up both because of the difference in their strides and because of Kara’s unbelievable stamina.

Kara slowed down when she registered the question. “Yeah,” she said quietly, looking everywhere but at Lena. “I’m sorry. She can just be so controlling. She acts like she’s my mom.” Kara practically spits.

Lena doesn’t know what to say to that so she just reaches out and places her hand on Kara’s shoulder as they walked. Kara instantly placed her hand over top of Lena’s and leaned into the touch. “Thanks.” She smiled and glanced at Lena. They stopped walking when they reached the elevators. “I think-” Kara began, pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth, an action Lena couldn’t help but watch. “I think I’m just going to go to bed. Will you be okay? Would you like me to walk you to your dorm?” She offered.

Lena smiled, even though Kara was the one who just had some emotional turmoil she was worried about Lena getting back to her dorm safely. She was so unbelievably selfless, a quality she had not seen in many others before. “No, thank you I think I can manage.” Lena responds with a reassuring nod. She hesitates before asking, “Are you going to be okay?”

Kara just stepped forward, once again in Lena’s space and pulled their bodies together. Lena felt strong arms lace around her neck. She was surprised by the sudden contact but it was welcome nonetheless. When her brain registered what was happening she slowly snaked her hands around Kara’s waist and pulled their bodies just a bit tighter. She had never felt so comfortable and content with an embrace.

Kara was the first to pull back, giving Lena a much bigger smile that she hadn’t seen since she first met her on the court earlier that day. “Give me your phone.” Kara demanded with a hand out in between them. Lena didn’t ask, just pulled her phone out of her back pocket and placed it in Kara’s hand. “I need you to unlock it first, silly.” She said with a goofy grin and turned it to face Lena.   
Lena blushed a little at the obviousness of the action. She could feel the liquid courage wearing off as her cheeks ran hot. She placed her thumb on the button which unlocked the phone. Kara made quick work of adding her name and number into a new contact in Lena’s phone. “There,” she said triumphantly handing back Lena’s phone. “Text me tomorrow?” Kara asked, hitting the button to call the elevator. “Maybe we could go to lunch or something after my practice.”

Lena didn’t know how to react to the sudden forward actions so she just nodded and said, “Okay.” just as the elevator door opened and Kara stepped in. She gave Lena another wave as the door closed and a quick, “Goodnight, Lena” before the doors closed.

Lena looked down at her phone where Kara had entered her name with a cat emoji sporting heart eyes placed next to it. She laughed at the accuracy of the emoji and wondered if Kara met something by it or if it just happened to be one of her favorites. “Goodnight, Kara” she whispered to herself with a smile before locking her phone and turning to head toward her dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for reading, you are a lovely person.  
> Feel free to send me a message about the fic or to just say hi over at www.superkarasdanvers.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, all rights to the characters go to Supergirl and The CW!

Lena slept later than usual and woke up groggy the next morning. She hadn’t drank in months and while she didn’t necessarily have a hangover she wasn’t feeling 100% either. She rolled over, pulled her phone off the charger sitting on her desk and checked the time: 10:45.

She tossed the phone down on her bed and rolled over to get out of bed and brush the morning taste out of her mouth. She should have done it a bit slower because once she stood a piercing headache hit her hard. She groaned and pushed her hand against her forehead as if it was going to help the situation. She bent over and opened the drawer to her bedside table, pulling out headache medication. She popped two in her mouth and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water to wash it down. Once in her system she decided the best thing was to lay down and give it time to kick in before doing anything else so she flopped back down into her bed and closed her eyes.

She felt her phone buzz next to her, an alert reminding her of the soccer game she is to be working this afternoon. She reached for the phone and turned off the alarm. Once she unlocked it, though, she was brought face to face with the reality of the night before. Kara’s contact was staring back at her.

Lena instantly bit down on her lip and recalled the invitation she had received from the girl the night before: lunch. She realized that she had never given Kara her number so the ball was in her court, so to speak. She took a deep breath and typed out a message that she hoped didn’t seem too awkward.

_Hey, Kara. It’s Lena. I thought I would text you so you have my number as well._

She hit send and set the phone on the bed next to her. Opening up this form of communication just makes Kara’s presence in her life more prominent. It makes her feel giddy and she can only compare herself to a pre-teenage girl falling for a guy for the first time. Though, Lena never really had that feeling before. All her past relationships had been a little over friendly with her girl friends. Never really a relationship but a bit more than a friendship. She didn’t know what it meant but she did know that she was not straight.

Ten minutes passed and Lena had received nothing back. She didn’t know what that meant so instead of spending time thinking about it she decided it was time to clean herself up a bit. She left her phone sitting on her bed and headed to the bathroom. She immediately reached for her toothbrush and scrubbed the morning breath taste from her mouth. Then, she stripped out of her sweater and underwear, the only two things she had worn to bed the night before. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail she had sported the night before, loving the feeling of relief. Usually she would have already done this but last night she just wanted to hit the sheets. She turned the shower on and let the water become so hot that it was almost unbearable before she stepped in. Her headache had subsided and she was already feeling better as she washed away the grime of a hangover feeling.

Once she finished washing her hair and body, Lena stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself up in her large white bathrobe and used a towel to wrap up her wet hair. She stepped out into her room to choose and outfit for the day when she noticed she had a missed text on her phone. She unlocked it and noticed it was from Kara.

_Hey, sorry for the delay. I had practice until 11. I’m glad to have your number, would you like to join me and Sara for lunch?_

Lena smiled when she checked the time, it was 11:15. Of course Kara hadn’t left her waiting on purpose, she really had to quit overthinking everything.

_That would be great, you’re just eating at the cafe?_

Lena had a meal plan solely for the purpose of wanting to live as a normal college student, save for the singular room she had. She didn’t want to flaunt her family’s cash or act like she was above any other person. She pulled she bathrobe off while she awaited a response and began searching through her clothes. She had pulled on a pair of underwear and a bra before she heard the phone buzz behind her.

_Yup. We will be there in like 10. Just heading to the room to drop off our bags. Want to meet there or in the lobby?_

Lena answered almost immediately, starting to feel cold from standing there in just her undergarments.

_We can meet in the lobby, I’m currently getting dressed and just have to fix my hair and I should be ready in 10._

Lena didn’t think anything of it after hitting send. She turned back around and pulled out a pair of jeans and a Metropolis High School sweatshirt slipping them both on easily. She grabbed her phone and headed for the bathroom to finish up getting around.

_Currently? So does that mean you’re texting me in your underwear, Luthor? Risque._

Lena’s stomach dropped when she read the text. She hadn’t been expecting such flirty banter but then again Kara hadn’t exactly been subtle with the looks and the close proximity. She didn’t know how to respond without sounding extremely awkward, she can only thank God that Kara didn’t say this in person. Luckily another text came in shortly after.

_See you in the lobby in 10._

Lena decided that not responding was probably better than saying anything at all so she put her phone down and rested her hands on the bathroom counter, looking at herself in the mirror and taking a deep breath. The relationship her and Kara were beginning to have reminded her much of a few relationships she had with other “friends” in high school and it made her very nervous given how those usually played out. One or two good nights before they realized women were just an experiment and men were where their hearts belonged.

She tried to push the thought out of her mind and pulled her hair out of the towel, drying it off as she went and pulling a hairbrush through it.

\--------------

Lena arrived in the lobby exactly 10 minutes later to find Kara and Sara standing there in matching NCU sweatpants and the same shirt with the mascot on the front that Kara had been wearing the night before after the game. She smiled and without saying hi just walked up behind the two and said, “I didn’t get the memo about the matching outfits.”

Kara turned quickly on her heel at the sound of Lena’s voice, Sara turning much less enthusiastically while eyeing Kara with raised eyebrows before turning to look at Lena with a tight smile. “Lena!” Kara exclaimed, “We would have changed but we were both too hungry and decided we would shower after lunch instead”

Lena caught Sara’s wiggling eyebrows at the comment and she felt a bit of fire in the pit of her stomach at the insinuation of the two showering together. “Fair enough. Shall we?” She gestured to the door, desperate to move on from the present conversation.

Kara nodded, heading out the door first followed directly by Sara then Lena.

Lunch was nice. Kara and Sara told stories of the past year when Kara would come to campus every weekend despite still being in high school. Sara made several comments about how close Alex and Kara were, the two being so codependent on each other. Lena couldn’t help but notice the distant look on Kara’s face, no doubt due to the fight that had occurred between the sisters the night prior that clearly Sara was not aware of. “Come to think of it, Alex didn’t come back last night did she? Guarantee Danvers left with Sawyer. The sexual tension between those two is insufferable.” Sara rolled her eyes.

Kara’s face immediately scrunched up in disgust, “Ew, Sara, can we not talk about my sisters sex life, or lack there of hopefully. Plus, as captain, aren’t you supposed to make sure drama on the team is kept to a minimum. I would think sleeping with teammates is hardly a way to keep the drama away.”

Sara leaned back in her chair and scoffed at the comment, “Oh come on little D. You really think half of these girls haven’t slept with one another?” She took a sip of her root beer. “Hell, I’ve slept with half of them, including your sister.”

Kara slapped her hands to her ears so fast Lena almost spit out her food from holding in a laugh at watching the flustered girl. “Okay, okay come on Sara. Really? You had to? I could have gone my whole life-” she pushed her plate away from her, “I’m not hungry anymore.”

Sara smirked and shrugged her shoulders, “It was once, toward the end of last season when coach had told us we would be co-captains this year. Had to celebrate somehow.” She wiggled her eyebrows and bit down on the straw, rolling it between her teeth.

Kara stood up, grabbing her plate and heading toward the bus cart. “I’m taking care of this. Please change the subject while I’m gone.”

Lena laughed and Sara just smiled, staring Lena down. With the absence of Kara, Sara can corner Lena and she takes full advantage. “So what’s your deal?” she pries.

Lena raises her eyebrows and decides to put on the best front she can, despite everything screaming in her head not to engage. “I don’t know what you’re referring to. I don’t believe I have a deal.”

Sara smirked at the response, clearly impressed with the bravado but not fooled in the slightest. “What’s your deal with little D? You two seem to be becoming fast friends.”

Lena shrugged, not really even sure herself what their deal is. “I’m not sure, she seems like she can make fast friends with anyone. She’s quite-” Lena pauses, unable to think of a word to properly describe Kara.

“Likable. Generous. Innocent.” Sara supplies easily. “I’m aware. But, in my year of knowing her she has never branched out to make new friends. She just stuck with what she knew. You’re different.”

Lena feels her cheeks starting to warm at the comment. She wasn’t aware of her significance to Kara. Just then Kara rejoined the table, plopping easily into her seat. “Okay, have we changed the subject?”

Lena swallowed and Sara smiled at her, as if challenging her to be brave. Lena decides against it and changes the subject once again, “Yeah, we were talking about the soccer game in a few hours. I have to work it.”

Kara seemed to glow at the mention of the sport, “Oh, we can go watch Winn play!” Kara exclaimed, putting a hand on Sara’s shoulder, pleading.

Sara looked less than enthused, “Soccer.” she deadpanned and looked Kara in the eye with raised eyebrows.

“Oh come on Sara. Soccer isn’t that bad. Plus, now we get to see Winn play and bug Lena while she works.” Kara gave Lena a wink and a playful smile. It didn’t help with the already present warmth in her cheeks and she looked away immediately to hide it.

Sara eyed the interaction with interest, “Alright fine.” she agreed reluctantly. “Let’s go watch a boring soccer game in the freezing cold.” she rolled her eyes.

“Act a bit more excited, Sara.” Kara pouted, only receiving raised eyebrows and a fake smile from Sara. Lena stood up then and moved to collect her plate and drink.

“I should get going. I need to go back and change and help set up before the game. But, I will see you there.” she offered. 

Kara stood when Lena did, once again showing her chivalry. She grabbed the plate from her hand and started walking to the bus cart with her, “Here, I’ll help.” It was extremely unnecessary but it made Lena’s heart soar. So she nodded and allowed it.

Once they dropped off her things Kara pulled Lena in for a quick hug. “I’ll see you later then.” she said, dropping her voice when doing so. Lena could not believe the change in tone between the two of them, more so from Kara, when they were seemingly alone.

Lena nodded, deciding not to speak once again and turned on her heel. She paused quickly before walking around the corner, feeling a bit of confidence building, to give Kara a flirty wave and a smile. Kara was still watching her and bowed her head, adjusting her glasses once again and Lena swore she could make out a bit of red in her cheeks at the action.

She smirked to herself on her walk back to the dorm. She hadn’t felt such confidence in a social interaction before. Kara seemed to bring it out in her.

\-----------------------------------

Lena returned to her room and decided to just pull her staff shirt over her sweatshirt to keep herself warm. She changed out of her sneakers and pulled on a pair of warm boots and slipped on a pair of her mittens. Finally, she pulled a hat over her loose curls and headed out of the room. The time was 2:00 and she decided that getting there early would probably be a good decision.

She made her way over to the athletic center, walking right to Reed’s office to get her marching orders. Reed had been looking down at her computer but turned her head at the sound of Lena’s knock on her door. “Luthor, you’re early.” she says, unsurprised.

Lena shrugs and smiles, “Not really much going on over in the dorms until move-in day this Saturday.”

“Well, luckily I had assumed you were going to be here early. I have some shirts that need to be pressed so if you would like to clock an extra hour before the boys get here for the game you are more than welcome to do that.” Reed offered, looking back up from her computer.

“Yes ma’am. Is everything already up in the workroom?” She asked confirming the whereabouts of the shirts and press designs.

“Yes, along with a list of what sizes are needed.” Reed responds, looking back down at her computer. “Thank you.” she adds before removing herself from the conversation.

Lena nodded and excused herself from the office, heading up to the workroom. She stripped herself of the coat, mittens and hat she had been wearing. She worked alone for nearly an hour, pressing all of the shirts. She had to take a few breaks because of the warmth that filled the room due to the pressing. It had become unbearable a few times and she had to sit by the cracked window, feeling the crisp chill of the fall air coming through the window.

She pressed her last shirt then glanced at her watch which read, 3:07. She packed the last shirt in the box and stacked it on the desk in the office. The soccer players were there already, no doubt. Preparing for their pregame warm-ups out on the field. Lena made her way down to Reed’s office to figure out what she needed to do next. She all but ran into her coming out of the workroom. “Luthor, I was just coming to get you. Are the shirts finished?”

Lena nodded, “Yes they are. What should I do next?” she asked obediently. 

Reed pointed behind her with her thumb. “I need you to get all the soccer player’s water bottles and fill them then put them on the gator and drive them out to the field. Can you handle it alone or should I assign one of the guys to help with the heavy lifting?”

Lena scoffed, nearly rolling her eyes before regaining her respectful look, “Uh- no that will not be necessary Reed, I think I can handle it.” Reed laughed a little before responding with an “I figured” and dismissing Lena to do her job.

\----------------------------

Lena filled the last water bottle and placed it in the second crate. She hadn’t realized how many players there really was on a college soccer team. She hadn’t expected it to take her nearly 25 minutes to fill and store each water bottle. The volleyball team only had 14 girls but the men’s soccer team was pushing 30 guys.

When she finally finished she heaved the first crate in her arms and headed out toward where the gator was parked. When she reached the hallway she spotted Kara turning the corner. “Hey,” she said with a warm smile, immediately reaching out to take the water from Lena, “Let me.” she said.

Lena shook her arms out when Kara had taken the crate from her. Usually if a guy had tried to do the same thing she would have scoffed and played it off but there was something sweet about Kara’s help. It wasn’t offered in a way that was met to prove she could do something Lena couldn’t, it was simply to help Lena. “Thank you.” She smiled back, heading toward the door that leads to the gator. “It has to go in the back of the gator here.” She pointed and Kara walked passed Lena, heaving the crate into the trunk. 

She patted her hands together with a triumphant smile when she set down the water, “There, all set.” she moved her arms to sit on her hips in a hero like fasion.

Lena giggled, actually giggled for the first time in a long time, at how adorable Kara was being. “Not quite, there’s another crate inside.” She watched as Kara’s face dropped a bit and shrugged.

“Well, let’s go get it then.” She headed back through the door.

Lena followed the taller girl, “You know, I can do it. I am getting paid after all.” she mentioned playfully. “What are you doing here early anyway?”

Kara looked a bit panicked at the comment, “Oh, no, I know you can do it. Obviously you can do it. I didn’t mean you couldn't. I just thought I might come see if you wanted some help before the game.”

Lena smiled warmly up at the woman who had fallen in step next to her. “Slow down, Kara. I was only teasing.” Lena noticed how easy the conversation was. 

Kara smirked back at her, “Teasing? I thought that was my thing.” Lena recalled the text she had received from Kara that morning and felt a small blush beginning. The tone between the two shifted once again and Lena wasn’t nearly as nervous as she had been the day before.

Lena just spoke without thinking, deciding to throw caution to the wind. “Well, you just may have some worthy competition in me.” She turned the corner, heading back into the room with the second crate. “Would you like me to grab it or are you going to continue with the chivalry?” she raised her eyebrows, challenging Kara.

Kara only smirked and scooped up the crate, “You know, if you call me on it, it’s not as romantic.” She commented with a dropped voice.

Lena’s stomach jumped at the forwardness and her brain could not work fast enough to come up with a rebuttal so she settled on a smile and a bowed head as she followed Kara out of the room and to the gator.

When Kara placed the second crate onto the gator, Lena hopped in the driver's seat and pulled the keys out of her back pocket where she had stored them. “Would you like a ride up to the field?” she offered.

Kara nodded and hopped into the passengers side, “Absolutely. I have always wanted to ride in one of these things. But I thought only workers were allowed?” she challenged and gave Lena a devious smirk.

Lena shrugged, “Yeah, I guess but you helped me do my job so I think we can make an exception.” she turned the key into the ignition and began reversing out of the parking spot to head up to the field. “Where is Sara?” Lena questioned, more or less making conversation.

“She said she would meet me at the field, though I wouldn’t be surprised if she stood me up. She didn’t really want to come at all.” Kara shrugged, she didn’t seem to worried about being left alone in the stands.

“Well, I’ll be posted on the side closest to the stands, in charge of chasing the balls and getting them back to the players to cut down on downtime between plays. So if you sit behind me you won’t really be sitting alone.” Lena offered, surprised at her bravado.

Kara nodded, smiling warmly at Lena, “Yeah, okay. I’ll do that then.” she responded.

Lena pulled up to the stands, dropping Kara off before heading over to the home bench to drop off the water bottles. When she arrived Winn spotted her immediately and reached for one of the crates out of the back of the cart, Lena grabbing the other one. “It’s about time.” he joked.

Lena rolled her eyes, “Well if there wasn’t like 100 of you it wouldn’t have taken so long.” she played.

Winn laughed, “Sorry, soccer is a popular sport.” He shrugged, “I noticed Kara was in the gator with you. You two getting close?” He asked. There was nothing suggestive or accusatory in his question. He was genuinely just wondering. Lena could see herself being friend with Winn. She needed a friend in her life that didn’t have an agenda and while Kara could be that she sees things possibly going a bit passed the friend direction with her and needed someone solid.

Lena shrugged at the question, looking over to where Kara was sitting with her phone in her hand, bundled up in a scarf, a hat with a pom pom ball on the end and fingerless mittens. She looked so beautiful and cute at the same time and Lena isn’t sure how it is possible. “I guess so, yeah.”

Winn just nodded, knowingly. “Well I have to get back to the field. I’ll see you out there?” he questioned.

Lena just nodded before he ran away, lost in her own thoughts. She had only know the girl for two days and already she is finding herself filling her mind with thought of Kara.

But she wasn’t complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for reading.   
> If you want to talk you can find me over at www.superkarasdanvers.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I had meant to get this update up by Thursday but I stayed home sick and slept literally the whole day.. but here it is!  
> As always, not my characters but I love them. Credit to The CW and Supergirl for them.

Winn’s soccer game went well but Kara had left about halfway through. She had sent Lena a text which she opened after the game saying,

_I’m so sorry, Alex needs me. Tell Winn he did great and I’ll see you guys later! xx_

Lena smiled when she read the text. It was so like Kara to feel bad about ditching something she didn’t even really have an obligation to be at anyway. She headed back to her dorm and peeled herself out of her many layers of clothing. Believe it or not she had sweat underneath it and overall felt pretty icky so she decided to get a shower. 

By the time she got out of the shower and put on some relaxing clothes it was nearing 8:00 pm. She still needed to eat some dinner but was not feeling up to the cafe so she pulled out some items to make a sandwich and some iced tea. With her sandwich finished she plopped down in front of her TV and began watching some episodes of Law & Order that she was behind on.

She must have fallen asleep at some point because when she rolled over to check her phone it read 11:24pm. She yawned and was about to retire to her bed when she noticed she had 3 missed text messages. All were from Kara.

_10:47: hey, are you awake?_

_10:59: i just needed someone to talk to._

_11:18: i’m sorry you’re probably sleeping, goodnight_

Lena wondered what would warrant such texts this late at night and she immediately felt worry settling in her stomach at the thought of Kara needing her. She scooped up her phone and immediately typed a response

_Hey, I’m sorry, I’m awake now. What’s wrong?_

But instead of a text, as soon as Lena’s message delivered she was getting a phone call. Kara’s name and the cat emoji with heart eyes lit up her screen and she couldn’t help but smile.

 _Hello?_ she answered.

 _Hey._ Kara’s voice came through the phone in a tone no higher than a whisper. She could hear the crack in her voice nonetheless and her smile faded.

 _What’s wrong?_ Lena pried, standing up from where she had been laying on the couch in her dorm room. She began a slow pace around the room while her worry about what could cause Kara Danvers, the seemingly happiest person she has ever met, to cry.

She heard a small sniffle before a response came through. _Nothing, it’s stupid. I shouldn’t have woken you. I’m sorry._ Lena was worried she was going to hang up after that but her breaths were still present on the line.

Lena’s heart broke slightly at Kara’s assumption that she was bothering Lena. _Hey,_ she said quietly, not really sure why she had begun whispering herself. _You didn’t wake me. Don’t be sorry._

There was a silence between them for about a minute. Lena was listening to Kara’s breathing which was a bit off due to the occasional sniffle. _I know, you don’t like apologizing I just-_ she cut herself off, Lena could almost picture her trying to hold in the tears, trying to steady her voice. _I don’t even know why I called._ Kara eventually said. It was barely audible but Lena caught it. 

_Because you needed someone._ Lena stated matter of factly. _Probably someone who doesn’t know you well enough to judge you._

Kara let out a quiet laugh at that. _Wow, you hit that right on the head._

Lena felt herself allow a small smile. She had been in Kara’s position before. Wanting to talk to someone, or just feel their presence and not feel judged. The difference was, she never had anyone like that back home. Everyone knew who she was and had already had a judgement about her and her family before even getting to know Lena. So on nights like what Kara is having, she didn’t have anyone to call. _Do you want to talk, or just sit?_ Lena offered. She didn’t want to push Kara if she wasn’t ready to speak on something.

Kara took a deeper breath and Lena could hear her moving around. The familiar sound of the creeks from the dorm room beds was audible and Lena assumed she was getting comfortable. _Is it okay if we just sit?_ She asked, sounding very vulnerable.

Lena nodded before realizing Kara can’t see her. She finally settled on her own bed and pulled the covers over top of her, phone still pressed to her ear. _Yeah, we can._

They sat in the silence for about 20 minutes. Lena could hear Kara’s sniffling and uneven breaths through the phone. She kept the phone pressed firmly to her head the whole time in case Kara needed her for something. Eventually though, she realized that Kara’s sniffling had stopped and the breathing had evened out. She looked over at the clock which was reading nearly midnight. She whispered a, _Goodnight Kara._ through the phone. When she got no response she realized her assumption was correct. She had fallen asleep.

Lena hung up the phone and set it on her bedside table. She flipped over and felt butterflies in her stomach. Kara had called her because she had a bad day. Something happened and the first person she called was Lena. She didn’t want to smile at Kara’s pain but she couldn’t help letting one slip at the thought of Kara thinking of her.

With that final thought in her head she fell asleep.

\-----------------------------

Lena woke up and rolled out of bed at about 9am. She didn’t have any obligations for the day other than going to the bookstore and picking up her text books for the semester. The bookstore didn’t open until 10 though so Lena had some time to kill.

The first thing she did when she got out of bed was check her phone. She had a missed text message from Kara,

_7:38am: Thank you._

Lena smiled to herself and typed out a quick, _Anytime._ reply before setting the phone back on the side table to get ready for the day. She made herself some oatmeal and ate it quickly at her kitchen counter before heading into the bathroom to brush out her hair. She stuck it in a high ponytail and threw on some jeans with a long sleeve t-shirt.

By the time she was all around it was nearly 10 so she decided to head out to the school store. She had to walk across campus to get there. It took her about 5 minutes to walk all the way across but when she got there it was nearly empty, perks of coming right at open she supposes. 

She made quick work of finding her textbooks, she was taking 6 different courses and each one needed its own book. While she was there she also picked out notebooks, binders and folders for each class so she could stay organized. Finally, she picked a plain black organizer out of the checkout line and paid for everything. She had 3 bags full of things and she was really wishing she had brought her backpack to put some of the books in.

She managed to make it all the way back across campus before the weight of the books became too much and she had to take a second. Just as she was setting them down she heard footsteps behind her and someone grabbed the heaviest bag, the one with the textbooks in it. “Here let me help.” the voice said.

Lena turned to look who was helping and saw Sara standing there with a smirk, holding the bag of textbooks in her hand. “Uh, thank you.” she smiled.

Sara just nodded and scanned her ID badge to open to door to the dorms, holding the door open for Lena to pass through first. Lena looked at her for a second before realizing she was holding the door for her and slid through quickly. Sara followed right behind her with the bag in hand.”I see you got your school shopping done.” She laughed, lifting the bag up and down a little as if to measure the weight. “You must be taking quite a few courses.”

Once inside, Lena led them to the elevator and pushed the button to call it. “Yeah, 6 courses.” Lena said. She was trying to keep conversation but she was very bad at doing so, except for with Kara apparently. 

Sara pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows before saying, “Wow, that’s impressive. I’m only taking 4 because of volleyball. Don’t like to overload so I can still have some personal time.” Sara smirked slightly as they stepped onto the elevator and gestured for Lena to push the button, which she did. Lena didn’t quite know what Sara meant by that comment but wasn’t sure if she wanted to.

The elevator came to a stop on the second floor and Lena stepped off, Sara right behind her. “I can take it from here.” Lena said, reaching for the textbooks. 

Sara pulled the bag back slightly and waved Lena off, “No, no don’t be ridiculous. I got it.” Lena didn’t really want to argue so she just turned and led them down the hall to her room. She turned the key to her dorm and walked in, Sara following. She set her bag down on the kitchen counter then turned to look back at Sara.

She was walking in rather slowly, taking in the single dorm setup. “This is so nice.” She said, “would definitely come in handy.” Lena quirked her eyebrow at that to which Sara just shrugged then set down the bag. “You know, with the ladies.”

Lean froze at the comment. She was immediately more uncomfortable than ever before. Her eyes looked everywhere but Sara. “Uh-” she stuttered out.

Sara’s smirk just grew wider at Lena’s flustered look. “Don’t worry, Lena, I’m not trying to pursue you or anything.” She crossed her arms..

Lena crossed her arms as well, playing with the sleeve on her shirt. She isn’t even comfortable thinking about her sexuality, what it is or what is isn’t. Let alone talking about it with a woman who was practically a stranger. She didn’t even think Sara was pursuing her, just wondering why she would think Lena would bring women back to her room on a regular occasion. “Don’t you think they would talk to one another if each of them were brought back to the same room?” she asked, rather bravely.

Sara cocked her head to the side, “And that would be a bad thing how?” she pressed.

Lena just scrunched her eyebrows together. “Well, if they knew the person who lived here was a player, why would they even want to get involved?”

Sara let out an actual laugh at that. “Oh, Lena. This is college. Girls live for one night stands that they don’t have to talk about the next day, or ever for some. It’s the best place for experimenting and I’m just saying,” she raised her hands in front of her with pursed lips, “I would take advantage of having such a private room.”

Lena felt her cheeks turn red in that moment. She needed to be through with this conversation. As if summoned, Lena’s phone rang and Kara’s name popped up on the screen. 

_Hello?_

Lena didn’t mean to answer so fast, she barely even let the first ring finish, but she needed an excuse to stop talking to Sara.

_Hey, Lena. So, I was wondering if you had eaten lunch yet?_

Lena noted how Kara sounded like her confidence had dropped a bit. The tone wasn’t as playful or low as it usually was when Kara spoke to just her. 

_I have not, why do you ask?_ Sara had removed herself from the conversation altogether, deciding to look around Lena’s dorm for God knows what. Lena just focused her attention back on Kara.

_I just wanted to repay you for last night. For, you know, being there._

Lena’s heart jumped a little at the mention of it. _Kara, you don’t have to repay me._ In that moment Sara looked up, a devilish grin appearing on her face. She swears she could see her ears actually perking up a little more. Lena just turned her body to face away.

_No, I know but I want to. Can I buy you lunch?_

Lena sighed into the phone but she would be lying if she said she didn’t want to hang out with Kara. _Fine, you can buy me one lunch, what were you thinking?_

Kara’s voice perked at Lena’s affirmation. _Pizza?_

Lena laughed at Kara’s excitement, she also shouldn’t have been surprised at the girl’s choice due to the stories she had told of her and Barry finishing whole pizzas together. _Get me an antipasto and we have a deal._

 _Ew,_ Kara said, Lena could almost see her scrunching up her nose and the little crinkle between her eyebrows forming. _But fine. I’ll be in the lobby in 20. Yours or mine?_

Lena was taken aback for a moment by the sudden implication that they would be going to one of their rooms. It suddenly seemed much more intimate. _Uh- mine would be fine._ She said, trying not to allow room for any awkward silence. In hindsight, picking her room was probably for the best considering Sara and Kara were dorm mates and Sara is already pressing Lena for whatever it is she wants. 

_Okay great, I’ll text you when I’m there. Bye Lena._ Her low tone was back and Lena didn’t know how to feel about that.

She hung up the phone slowly, her bottom lip subconsciously pulled between her teeth. “Kara Danvers is coming to repay you for something?” Sara teased with one eyebrow raised and her arms crossed.

Lena rolled her eyes, not wanting to part of anymore conversations with Sara at the moment. “Yes, so I am going to need you to leave. Thank you for the help though.” She didn’t mean to be rude but she did need to mentally prepare herself for an afternoon alone with Kara.

Sara just laughed, “Okay Luthor, just make sure she makes it to the game tomorrow. We need our star middle.” She winked and with that she was out the door.

Lena let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

_________________________

Lena had to talk herself out of texting Kara and telling her just not to come for some bullshit reason about 3 times in just the 20 minutes it took for Kara to get the food and get back to campus. Or rather 27 minutes. But who was counting?

She had been pacing back and forth in the kitchen area since the clock struck 20 minutes past when Kara had called. She had been pacing for 7 minutes, waiting for a text message.

Finally, the text came through and Kara had said she was in the lobby and asked for her room number again. Lena told it to her and 2 short minutes later Lena heard a soft knock at her door. She opened it to see Kara standing there with a pair of white washed jeans and a large sweater on. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and her glasses sat easily on her face. She looked so naturally attractive and Lena caught herself staring again.

Kara cleared her throat and met Lena’s eyes with a smile. “Are you hungry?” She asked, raising one eyebrow with question. Her voice was low and full of purpose again and Lena mentally scolded herself for the implication her mind went to in that moment.

She stepped aside and held her hand out to allow Kara in, “Yes, absolutely. Come in.” She managed to squeeze out.

Kara walked in easily, setting the food on the counter as she walked straight into the living room. It really was no different than the one Lena had saw in Winn’s room, which she assumed was the normal setup for every dorm, except she had brought in her own couch and bean bag in place of the highly uncomfortable couch that came in the dorm. Kara plopped herself down into the couch, sinking slightly. “Oh, god.” She practically moaned out which made Lena shift. “This feels exactly how I thought it would.”

Lena laughed and leaned against the counter in the kitchen, eyeing the girl on the couch across from her. “You’ve thought about my couch?” Lena asked, sporting a smirk of her own. She didn’t know where the bravado came from but she wasn’t going to question it.

Kara glanced back, catching Lena’s eye with a grin that left her mouth hanging open just slightly, as if she was shocked by the comment. She almost immediately pulled her lip in between her teeth before she responded, “Only in the last few steps from the door to the couch.” She said with a tone of innocence before she winked and rolled her head back, closing her eyes and taking in the comfort.

Lena was not at all ready to deal with what the wink meant so she just turned to open the bag of food that lay abandoned on her counter. She needed to do something with her hands before her mouth starts saying things she’s not quite ready for it to say yet.

She pulled out the small personal pizza and set it aside then pulled out her own salad. Then, she opened one of her cupboards and pulled out some plates to set on the counter. When she turned though, Kara was in her space with her hand held out, “Let me help.” She said.

It was just a simple act of kindness, Lena was sure, but the sudden proximity made her stomach do flips. “Okay.” She breathed out as she handed over the plates.

Kara made quick work of removing 3 slices of pizza from her box and putting them on her plate then, using the plastic fork, began scooping Lena’s salad onto the other. “Tell me when.” Kara said, still scooping.

Truthfully, Lena could have done with about half of what Kara ended up putting on her plate but she was scooping so much and so fast Lena had missed when to tell her to stop.

The two retired to the couch where Lena instinctively turned on the TV. “Want to watch something?” She offered and Kara nodded, already biting into her pizza. “I was just watching Law & Order last night, would you want to watch that?” Once again Kara did not give a verbal answer but a simple thumbs up as she continued chewing. Lena couldn’t help but laugh.

________________________

So, there they sat on Lena’s couch. Kara eating her pizza at an ungodly speed, already on her fifth piece that she had to go back to the counter to get, and Lena picking at leftover salad on her plate. “Do you not like it?” Kara piped up after about half an episode of Law & Order. “I don’t think they had any other kind of antipasto.”

Lena smiled, “Of course I like it, just maybe not so much of it.” She caught Kara’s sheepish grin and leaned over to playfully bump her shoulder against hers. “Not all of us have the metabolism of a God.”

Kara rolled her eyes as she finished her last bite of pizza. “I don’t think I do, I think I just work out so much between volleyball and jogging that my body is just craving more and more.”

Lena let out a little chuckle, “So that’s why you eat pizza and burgers like they’re vegetables?”

Kara grinned at the comment and nodded, “Precisely.”

Lena rolled her eyes playfully before realizing Kara had some pizza sauce left on the corner of her mouth. Without thinking she leaned in and swiped it away with the pad of her thumb. When her brain finally caught up she looked Kara right in the eye. The taller girl was holding her gaze so intently, it’s like the whole world stopped in that moment. Lena’s tongue jutted out to lick her lips and she watched as Kara’s eyes flickered down to watch the movement. Lena tried to open her mouth to say something but nothing came out so she broke the moment by reaching forward and grabbing a napkin on the table to wipe the sauce off.

She didn’t look back toward Kara, only stared straight ahead at the TV. But she could feel Kara’s gaze burning into the side of her head. She could have swore that out of the corner of her eye she saw Kara pull her bottom lip between her teeth and Lena’s body just reacted. She let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes. With that action she felt Kara’s body relax back into the couch, this time curled up into herself with her knee touching Lena’s thigh. She had retrained her focus on the TV and Lena thought it best to do the same.

_______________________________

The episode of Law & Order finally finished and Lena stood to collect the plates. She carried them into the kitchen and began running some water to wash the plate. Kara had followed her in, beginning to close up the boxes and help clean up the kitchen. “So can you tell me a bit about volleyball?” Lena asked, desperate to fill the silence that was once so comfortable and now seemed filled with something else entirely.

Kara shrugged, “Sure, what do you want to know?”

Lena didn’t really know how to ask any questions. She was genuinely interested in learning how to play now that she had watched a game and was interested though. “Well, what do you do?”

Kara turned and leaned her hands against the counter across from Lena while Lena washed. “I’m a middle. That means most of the time you will find me in the middle of the court, either front or back row.”

Lena nodded, she had noticed before that there were two rows of girls, 3 in each. “Okay, and what is Sara?”

“Setter. So she’s in charge of pushing the ball up so I, or another player, can slam it down.” Kara answered easily.

Lena finished scrubbing the first dish and set it in the drainer, picking up the second one. “How many positions are there?”

Kara laughed, pulling herself up to sit on the counter as she did the first night they met. “Oh god, hmm. Let me think. To make it a basic breakdown, there’s middle, setter and outside. Alex is an outside by the way. Then there’s a libero. Her job is to come into back row and play for a player who isn’t as strong at passing as they are at hitting.”

Lena nodded, finishing up the second dish and turning off the water. “Okay, I think I get that. What did you mean by keeping it basic? Is there more positions?”

Kara shrugged, “In a sense, yes. There’s people who are only good at front row so they would play outside hitter, middle hitter or right side hitter. That means they have a substitute that goes in the back row for them.” Kara stopped, as if to check that Lena was still following along, which she was. “Then there’s people who are only good at back row, or are just too short to be effective in front row so they play right back, middle back and left back, meaning-”

“Someone goes in the front row for them.” Lena finished, nodding. It didn’t seem too difficult when Kara explained it but she would admit she was a bit confused at all the trade outs of players during the game.

Kara smiled brightly, “Yes good.”

Lena was happy to have this small talk between the two of them. She would rather not address the elephant in the room, the looks that last a bit too long or the countless lip bites she had counted since Kara walked through the door. “I think I’m starting to like volleyball, or at the very least understand it.”

Kara laughed, “Well, good. Do you work our game tomorrow?” She cocked her head to the side and pursed her lips, “We’re playing a team that’s forecasted to be pretty great this year.”

Lena scrunched her brows together at the comment. “Yeah, I am. But how would you know if the team is good when the season literally just started?” Lena leaned against the counter opposite Kara and crossed her arms. Not in a defensive way but more of a casual stance for her.

Kara bobbed her head side to side, “You know, statistics and all that. If there’s new players they look at their high school records and if there’s old players they look at previous years with the team. It’s all a bunch of numbers being thrown around to me.” She shrugged, “I don’t think you really know until you get all the girls on the court. You could have some amazing players but if they don’t mesh with the others you don’t really have a team at all.”

Lena raised her eyebrows, surprised by the conclusion. But she could see what Kara was saying, though she hadn’t ever really experienced something of the sort. “That’s very wise of you Ms. Danvers.” Lena played.

Kara bowed her head and laughed, “Yeah well, I am some sort of prodigy I guess.”

Lena went wide eyed at that, “Oh really?”

Kara nodded, proudly, “Yeah, they recruited me from National City High School, with the recommendation of Alex and Sara of course.”

Lena was impressed. She had known that Kara was goo, that much was obvious from watching her play, but she didn’t realize she was that good. Although she probably should have guessed it considering the fact that she’s a freshman playing practically the full game on a four year team. That much Lena knew was impressive. “I’m standing in the presence of greatness.” Lena teased with a smirk.

Kara’s eyes met Lena's and the smirk was back, “Yeah, you are. Better act like it.” she teased back, in the low tone once again.

Lena let out a short laugh and bit her lip. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, Danvers.” Lena stood her ground.

Kara just put her hands up defensively, “Hey, I guess you’ll have to see for yourself how great I am.”

Lena just rolled her eyes and headed back to the living room, grabbing Kara's hand and pulling her along with. She hadn’t really thought twice about the action and her stomach fluttered a bit. Kara hadn’t pulled away, she had laughed even. 

So when Lena pulled them back down onto the couch and started another episode of Law & Order, she kept Kara’s hand in her own.

After a couple moments, Kara laced their fingers together and laid their hands on her thigh. Lena’s hand burned from the touch, but it was a good burn. She’s pretty sure she would hold Kara’s hand forever, if she got the chance.

Despite the bliss she was feeling, one thing still stuck in her mind and she couldn't seem to shake it. She squeezed the hand that was holding Kara's to get her attention then looked up, "Are you ready to talk about last night?" She tried, it was much quieter than she had expected.

Kara looked down at their hands and started playing with Lena's fingers without a word. Eventually, though, she gave a small nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading once again. I love love love seeing your comments on here and messages over on Tumblr. I don't deserve you guys.
> 
> Catch me on tumblr at www.superkarasdanvers.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I'm so excited for this one, I hope you all like it.
> 
> As always the characters belong to The CW and Supergirl!

Lena didn’t say much after that. She didn’t want to interrupt and Kara seemed to break like a dam with all the information that came pouring out in the last 5 minutes.

It wasn’t just one thing bothering her, Lena noticed, but a multitude of things that had piled up. She told Lena about yesterday when she left the soccer game. Apparently Alex needed her because she and Maggie had gotten into a pretty bad fight. “They’re like sort of a thing but not really and it’s really hard on Alex.” Kara explained. As the situation goes, Maggie was talking to another girl from the women’s soccer team and Alex didn’t like it so she confronted Maggie and it didn’t end well. Maggie had used the ‘we’re not really together’ excuse and instead of telling her how she feels, Alex just stormed out and called Kara. The two have sort of made amends since yesterday but the fact still stands that if Alex doesn’t share her feelings, the two are just going to go in a merry go round, as Kara put it.

Before Lena even got the chance to speak on the first problem, Kara was onto the next one. “Then there’s Barry and Iris.” She began, rolling her eyes. “I guess they were together in high school but went their separate ways. They were fine being apart but our friend groups have meshed and let’s just say they are not meshing well.” She went on to explain how, being Iris’ roommate, she was often caught being the listener to all of their problems. While Kara was quick to note she was always willing to help her friend she did seem a bit exhausted by it. “I wish they would just hurry up and figure out they’re perfect for each other so we can all move on.”

She had continued to play with Lena’s fingers as she spoke, never taking her eyes off of them. She had even brought up her other hand to join.

“Then there’s Mike.” She said quietly and her fingers stopped moving, but didn’t leave their position. She didn’t add on past that, clearly not as passionate about the subject as she was the previous two.  
Lena figured her silence was as good a time as any to interject, “Who is Mike?” she questioned.

Kara shrugged her shoulders, “He’s a friend of Winn and Barney’s.” Lena made a mental note to ask who Barney was too, but it seemed like a question for later. “This morning, after our morning practices, he asked me to go to lunch with him.” Kara finally broke her stare at their fingers and looked Lena in the eye, as if looking for something.

Lena did her best to keep her face stoic. Of course she didn’t like the idea of Kara going on a date with someone else, most especially a guy, but it wasn’t her place. She didn’t even know if Kara was interested in women, much less in Lena. Not to mention the fact that Lena wasn’t even 100% sure what she felt. But then a realization hit her. Lunch would have been now, it would have been the past 2 hours. The past 2 hours that Kara has been with Lena, at Kara’s request. “But you asked me to have lunch.” she blurted out as she came to the conclusion.

Kara’s lips turned up slightly into a soft smile, “Yeah, I did.”

Lena licked her lips and bit down on the bottom one. The thought of Kara choosing to hang out with her, when a guy had asked her out on a date, it made Lena feel so many things all at once. She didn’t miss the way Kara’s eyes shot down and mimicked the motion either. “Well,” she began, still not breaking eye contact with Kara and speaking slowly, “It sounds like maybe you’ve got a lot on your plate.”

Kara nodded, eyes uuapologetically watching Lena’s lips as the words left them, “I probably do.” she confirmed, but her voice had dropped many octaves and suddenly the air felt thick.

Lena could feel Kara leaning closer, her hands still gripping to Lena’s, “Maybe if you solve some of these problems, they won’t build up like that.” she let out, nearly as a whisper.

Kara had moved her face so close and Lena could feel her body reacting to it. “Maybe I should.” Kara breathed out. Lena could feel the words as they hit her lips due to the mere inches between them.  
Kara brought a hand up to cup Lena’s cheek, blue eyes flickering up to meet green. Lena realized Kara was asking for permission, asking if this was okay. Without hesitation Lena surged forward and closed the distance between them. Her hands came up to wrap around Kara’s neck as Kara’s other hand came up to cup the other side of Lena’s face. The kiss was heated and sloppy, as if they have been wanting to do it from the moment they met. Maybe they had.

Kara pushed forward until she was laying Lena down into the soft couch and her body was entrapping her there. Kara had slowed the kiss from the initial urgency and turned it to a passionate one, jutting her tongue out to slowly line Lena’s bottom lip. When Lena gladly granted the access Kara was looking for and their tongues brushed, Lena let out a sound she hadn’t been anticipating.

Kara’s lips turned up in a smirk at the noise as she pulled back and looked down at Lena. “That’s a noise I could get used to.” she teased, using a hand to fix her glasses which had fallen out of place in the kiss.

Lena looked up at Kara who was hovering above her. For once she didn’t feel nervous or like she was tripping over what to say. She felt like the banter between them was something she had been doing her whole life, instead of the three days it had actually been. She cocked one eyebrow up and wore a smirk of her own, “You’ll have to earn it.”

Kara’s mouth dropped open slightly at the comeback. Lena probably should have known that Kara would take it as a challenge though, given her athletic background, and Kara was dropping down again to capture Lena’s lips in her own.

\-------------------------------------------------

The two stayed like that for a while. Stolen kisses and lip bites, wandering hands and flirty banter. Neither of them brought up what any of it meant but rather decided to get lost in the bliss. It wasn’t until Kara’s phone rang and Alex’s name lit up the screen that they parted with their lips plump and breath heavy. Kara groaned as she looked down at the name and let herself go limp on top of Lena’s body. “I don’t wanna.” She mumbled from where she had buried her face into Lena’s neck.

Lena laughed at the adorable action but reached to grab Kara’s phone nonetheless. “I think you should, she may need you.” she said, holding the still ringing phone in her hand.

Kara pulled her face from Lena’s neck and sat up, straddling Lena’s waist and snatching the phone from her hand. “Didn’t you say I should solve some of these problems?” she teased with a smirk.

Lena’s heart pounded at the sight of Kara sitting on top of her with her hair a mess from where Lena had run her hands through it, removing the messy bun. Her light brown locks now lay disheveled around her shoulders and her glasses long forgotten on the coffee table. “I’d say you’ve solved one of them.” Lena teased back, biting down on her bottom lip as Kara clicked ‘answer’ on the phone.

Kara bit down on her own bottom lip both at the sight of Lena and at what her words meant. She dropped her left hand to lay on Lena’s stomach and she wasn’t sure if Kara was just trying to balance or if she was doing something else but Lena could feel the good burn at the touch. In response she let her hands fall from where they were resting at her sides to Kara’s thighs where they were covered by jeans.

“Hello?” Kara answered as she tugged at Lena’s shirt, playing with it absentmindedly. Lena couldn’t hear anything coming from the other end of the line but from the look on Kara’s face, she didn’t like what she was hearing. “Really? Like right now?” Kara complained. Lena cocked her head to the side to which Kara just rolled her eyes in response, clearly annoyed with the girl on the other end. “Fine, give me like 10 minutes.” she concluded and hung up without another word.

Lena waited patiently as Kara leaned over to return her phone to the coffee table. She tightened her grip on Kara’s thighs to keep her steady, or at least that was what she was telling herself. “Emergency team meeting,” she sighed out when she returned to her position above Lena. “I guess there’s some drama that needs to be worked out before our games tomorrow.” Kara said in a sarcastic tone.

“Well, I’ll say.” Lena concluded to which Kara gave a puzzled look. “I mean just from what you’ve told me about your sister, Maggie and Iris. Plus, Sara all but told me earlier that she hops from one girl to the next like-” but Lena was cut off before she could finish.

“Wait, you saw Sara earlier?” Kara questioned. It didn’t come off as rude, because how could anything that came out of Kara’s mouth be rude, but it did sound concerned.

“Yeah, just before you got here actually. She helped me carry up my books.”Lena explained, starting to see how the situation sounded to Kara given Sara’s reputation and her and Kara’s recent actions. “But nothing happened.”

Kara gave a look of relief after the last sentence, “Ever so chivalrous, Sara Lance.” Kara shook her head and looked up to the ceiling. “Leave it to her to go after the one girl I’m interested in.”

The corner of Lena’s mouth turned up in a smirk at the admission despite all of the butterflies in her stomach raging. Kara’s eyes widened as she processed what she had said and she bowed her head as if to adjust her glasses that weren't there as a blush crept up her cheeks. “I mean she seems to not really have a type, so I would say it was only a matter of time.” Lena supplies, trying to ease some of the embarrassment Kara was feeling.

Lena was so used to being the sporadic one. The one that either didn’t know what to say or said too much all at once. She had never experienced being the calm and collected one but in this moment, with Kara, she was. “Well her type is pretty people, men and women included.” Kara nodded, still not making eye contact.

Kara bean adjusting herself, pulling her legs out from around Lena’s waist and sitting on the couch. Lena did the same, pulling herself up to a sitting position to rest beside Kara. “Well, I’d better go so they’re not waiting for me.” she said, now playing with her own hands, but she didn’t make a move to stand.

Lena smiled, knowing the feeling all too well. Kara didn’t want to leave and Lena didn’t want to let her. So Lena leaned over, using her hand to turn Kara’s face to her own and their lips met once again, this time tender and slow. Lena pulled back with a smile before returning for another and another. When it came to a natural end Kara leaned her forehead against Lena’s. “You’re not helping me be on time.” she joked with a grin.

Lena shook her head and met Kara’s eyes, “It’s not my team meeting, I’m not the hot shot athlete.” she poked at Kara's stomach, letting out a laugh.

Kara rolled her eyes playfully and stole another kiss before standing. Lena reached out and took one of Kara’s hands, having half a mind to pull her back down to the couch. But, Kara just lifted Lena’s hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. “I’ll text you later.” she said, letting Lena’s hand fall back to her lap.

Lena watched as Kara headed for the door, turning briefly to wave before letting it shut behind her. She fell back on her couch and took a deep breath, unable to wipe the smile from her lips. She wanted to enjoy the bliss before her head caught up with all the questions the past hour was sure to elicit.

\--------------------------------------------

Hours had passed, Lena ended up turning on the TV to continue watching, but had switched over to Law & Order: SVU to binge some episodes. It managed to keep her mind busy until her phone lit up with a text from Kara.

_7:48pm: Meeting turned into a team wide sleepover, not sure coach is going to like this._

Lena laughed a little at the assumption, though she understands. She’s not sure how much sleep a group of 14 girls would get all stuffed into one dorm suite.

_7:50pm: So all the drama has been sorted I assume?_

Lena sent the text and paused her show, awaiting a response.

_7:53pm: As well as it could be. Alex and Maggie are sleeping in the same bed tonight if that gives you an idea._

_7:54pm: And we had to kick Barry out of our room when I got here because he and Iris were being nasty._

Lena smiled, she wondered if their definitions of 'being nasty' were at all similar.

_7:56pm: Well I would say they all made up then._

Kara’s next text made the butterflies come alive in Lena’s stomach.

_8:00pm: Yeah, I guess I may have solved all of my problems after all._

_8:01pm: I gotta go, girls are calling me for a game of truth or dare. Wish me luck._

Lena rolled her eyes. It was such a childish game to play but with Sara involved Lena is sure it would be interesting. Though that did scare Lena a little bit, but she didn’t really have a right to say anything anyway.

_8:03pm: Good luck. See you at the game._

Kara's answer was just a thumbs up and a smiling cat emoji.

With that Lena turned over and pressed play, preparing for her night of binge watching and sleeping.

\-----------------------------------------

_12:48am: I think you’re super pretty and I really like your eyes._

\-----------------------------------------

Lena woke to her alarm at 8:00am. The games today were in a tournament style meaning all of the teams that come will play each other. There were 4 teams attending including National City University so Reed had warned the workers it would be about a 6 hour day with set up and take down included.

Lena rolled out of bed and into the bathroom immediately to brush her teeth and take a shower. Reed wanted the workers there by 8:45am to get everything set up for the players who would be there by 9:00am for warm up. She made quick work of the shower and got herself dressed in her rather unflattering jeans and staff shirt. She was heading back into the bathroom to apply her makeup when she swiped her phone off her bedside table and noticed a message from Kara.

She smiled and her stomach did flips when she read the message that came through at nearly 1 in the morning. She decided not to respond, though, due to the fact that she would be seeing Kara in person in less than a half an hour.

When she finished her makeup she grabbed her coat and ID badge and headed out the door. It was about 8:40am when Lena walked through the athletic center and up to Reed’s office. She knocked on the door gently to get her attention as the older lady sat at her desk speaking to the shorter blonde woman Lena recognized as the volleyball coach. “Ah, Luthor.” Reed began as she rose to her feet and put an arm on Lena’s shoulder, “Cat, this is Lena Luthor, my star worker.”

Lena smiled at the sentiment, she knew Reed appreciated her hard work but didn’t know she had thought so highly of her. The short blonde, Cat, rose to her feet and held out a hand. “Pleasure, I’m Coach Grant.”

Lena shook the woman’s hand with the pride taught to her by her mother and was delighted to feel the same pressure being applied back. This woman was confident, that much Lena could tell. “It’s nice to meet you Coach, you have a pretty amazing team.” Lena complimented.

Cat nodded at the comment, “Yes, well they better show up today.”

Reed was nodding along and interjected, “So Lena, I was just telling Coach Grant that I was giving you the most important job. I need you to keep score for all of National City’s games today.”

Lena went a bit wide-eyed at that moment. Sure, she had learned a bit from Kara about how to game works but she knew very little about it. She didn’t have the faintest idea of how to run a scoreboard for a volleyball match. “Are you sure-” she began to protest.

“Don’t worry, Caitlin is out of commission for this match so I will have her teach you the ropes.” Reed implied, as if the mention of this stranger was meant to ease her nerves. It did the opposite, actually, because now not only did she have to learn how to keep score in under an hour but she had to have an interaction with a stranger while doing it. “She’s down in the trainers office, just head down and get her. She knows she’s helping you.”

Lena just nodded and left the room without saying a word. She didn’t mean to be rude but her anxiety was at an all time high and it wasn’t even 9:00am.

She made her way down the long hallway that lead to the trainers office in the back of the building. She turned the corner and the first thing she saw when she opened the door was Kara with her shirt half off, right shoulder exposed and toned abs on display. Her mouth nearly dropped to the floor before she managed to catch it. 

Kara hadn’t noticed her yet but, of course, Sara was sitting right beside her and did. Kara was busy speaking to the trainer who had some sort of tape in her hand about wrapping her shoulder up for the game. Sara on the other hand had quirked an eyebrow in Lena’s direction and gave her a smirk with a lip bite before looking back to where Kara sat, half naked on the bed beside her. “Hey, Luthor.” she called out.

Lena’s face went an immediate shade of red when Kara turned at the sound and caught Lena’s eye. Though Lena’s not sure she caught her looking Kara in the eye but further down Kara’s body before their eyes met. Kara bit down on her lip and didn’t break eye contact until the next person spoke. It was a brunette that was sitting in a swivel chair beside the bed in her entire NCU volleyball sweatsuit. “Wait, you’re Lena?” she said as she rose from the chair and stuck out her hand. “I’m Caitlin Snow, I believe I’ll be teaching you how to do score today?” she asked.

Lena could feel Kara watching her through the interaction, “Uh, yeah. Reed told me to come find you.”

Out of the corner of her eye Lena could see Kara being wrapped up by the trainer as Sara hit her in the side with her hand, which was also wrapped at the thumb, and mumbled something to her. Kara rolled her eyes and looked away from Lena.

“Okay, cool. Well we can head up now then if you’d like.” Caitlin offered with a smile and Lena just nodded, turning to follow the brunette out the door and up the back stairwell.

\---------------------------------------

“So whenever a team gets the point, they get to serve. That can be your sort of cheat if ever you don’t know who actually scored. No one is going to yell at you if the point isn’t added to the board immediately, only if it isn’t added before the next serve.” Caitlin finished. She had been talking about all the different ways a team could score for the past half hour, ensuring Lena understood all of it.

It was a lot of information for sure but Lena was a smart woman, she caught on pretty quickly. “Okay.” is all she said in response. She hadn’t spoken more than 10 words in the time her and Caitlin had been sitting together. She blames most of it on the fact that she was hating this interaction, even if Caitlin was perfectly nice. But, some of it may have to do with Kara who was warming up on the court right in front of her wearing only her spandex and jersey, all the while sending Lena glances and winks.

Caitlin continued after that, “So yeah, if the ref calls something and you’re unsure where the point is going to go, just look for which side has the ball and is going back to serve. That is the team that got the point.”

Lena nodded, retraining her focus on the girl in front of her. “Okay, I think I got it. Thank you.” Lena concluded.

Caitlin only smiled and nodded before she was walking away. Lena was glad to be alone for the moment, though the girls still continued their warm up in front of her. Shortly, though, Lena eyed another group of girls walking into the gym. They were wearing green and black jerseys which were a contrast to NCU’s own blue and white. Their shirts read Central City at the top in bold black letters.

Lena watched as Iris and the girl from before, Caitlin, waved at some girls from the team with big smiles. The girls waved back as they crossed the court but that was that. Lena thought it an odd way to greet an opposing team but wasn’t going to question it. That is until she heard a thud next to her as a body sat back in the chair there and a familiar voice came, “Iris and Caitlin went to Central City High so they know some of the girls from the team.” Winn explained, as if reading Lena’s mind.

Lena laughed and looked over at the man sitting beside her, “Well thank you, I was just wondering that actually.” she admitted.

Winn nodded and pursed his lips, “I figured as much from the look on your face.”

Lena laughed, she was happy to work with Winn again. “Are you working up here too?” she asked, referencing the score table they were sitting at.

Winn just nodded, “Yeah, they have me keeping books. I played mens volleyball back in high school so they needed someone who knew the game.” he shrugged.

Lena gave him a look, she was no expert on sports but she was pretty sure high school was in line with college in the fact that volleyball and soccer took place in the same season, “Did you not play soccer in high school?” she questioned.

To Lena’s surprise, Winn just shook his head, “Nah, I didn’t like a lot of the guys on the team and they always gave me flack in middle school for loving volleyball so they told me to just go play it if I loved it so much, so I did. My mom just enrolled me in a separate league outside of school for soccer to keep me engaged.” he explained. He didn’t seem phased by the alleged bullying that took place. “I’m jealous of Alex, Sara and Kara. If this school offered a mens volleyball team I would have chosen it for sure.”

Lena nodded in understanding, “So playing soccer here was just a fallback.” she finished.

Winn jutted out a lip and bobbed his head side to side, “More or less, yeah. I didn’t want to go away for college and I knew I could play soccer here and still do intramurals with the girls for volleyball so I settled.”

Lena cocked her head at the word, “Intramurals?” she questioned.

Winn looked at her in amazement, “Wow, you really don’t know much about sports.” he concluded and Lena just gave him a menacing look, though Winn knew it wasn’t genuine. “Intramurals is like an open gym in college, anyone who goes to school here can come in and play. I’ve heard they usually do volleyball on Tuesdays.” he explained, “We will start working those next week when people are actually moved in.”

Lena nodded, she wondered if any of the girls would actually come to those considering it would have to take place after their practice, where they had already been playing volleyball. But, she wouldn’t put it passed them. “So do they do these tournament type matches every Friday?” Lena questioned. It seemed odd considering it starts at 10 and goes until around 4, surely the girls have classes on Fridays.

Winn laughed and shook his head, “No, when Kara and I came up to watch Sara and Alex do these last year they played them on Saturdays. I guess they’re just doing this one today because no one has begun classes and tomorrow is move-in day.”

Lena nodded once again. In the past 45 minutes, between Caitlin and Winn, she had learned more about sports than she knew in her entire life before that. Lena checked her phone as the NCU girls left the floor and allowed for the Central City team to take over for warm ups, it was 9:45am. She decided to just sit while Winn began filling out the book in front of him with players names and positions.

Kara was just about to take a seat with her water bottle in hand when she caught Lena looking at her and gave a small smirk, squeezing the water in her mouth like a fountain before capping it and setting it in her chair. Before she knew it, Kara was jogging over to the score table. “Cat’s got you on score duty?” she questioned before giving a small nod to Winn who had looked up from his writing, “Hey Winn.” she acknowledged.

Lena nodded, “Yes, and it’s quite a daunting task.” Lena teased with a smile.

Kara nodded, “It really is and Sara will be on your ass if you get it wrong so it’s gotta be perfect.” she gave a playful smile back.

“I would prefer if Sara wasn’t on my ass.” Lena commented, an octave lower. Winn didn’t seem to catch it but if the bite at Kara’s lip meant anything, she did.

Kara got that familiar flirty look in her eye and looked as if she was going to say something, and even began with a, “I would prefer if I-” before she caught herself and sealed her lips tight.

Lena peered over at Winn who was still focused on his book so she decided to change the subject, “So I got your text.” she started.

Kara flushed and she looked as though she was going to adjust her glasses though they weren’t there because she was dressed for the game. “Yeah.” is all she said.

“Was truth or dare fun?” Lena pressed, knowingly.

Kara laughed and nodded, crossing her arms, “Yeah, Sara was sure to make it that way.”

Lena nodded and laughed herself. She had a feeling the text was warranted by a dare but she wondered if it was far from the truth. She would have to remember to ask Kara the specifics when they hung out later. She caught herself assuming she would be hanging out with Kara later and bit down on her lip. In that moment she noticed Kara staring down at the action and mimicking it once again.

Winn cleared his throat but when Lena looked he was still looking down at the book. She assumed it was just a coincidence but she wasn’t sure. “Well, I gotta go. Good luck!” Kara said quickly, placing her hand on top of Lena’s.

Lena smiled and squeezed Kara’s hand back, “You too, kick ass.” she said as Kara retracted and jogged back to the bench just as the NCU girls were taking the court. Lena watched as her expression changed from soft and sweet to determined and competitive as soon as she took her hitting spot in the middle.

Winn looked up once Kara was out of earshot and turned to make eye contact with Lena, “Okay, what was that?” he pressed with eyebrows raised.

Lena just smiled and crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair. “What? We’re becoming fast friends.”

Winn actually cackled at the comment, “Yeah, I can see that.”

Lena felt the butterflies in her stomach once again. She isn’t sure exactly what to call her and Kara’s relationship but she wasn’t about to question it and ruin it all together.

For now she was going to do something she had never done before and just go with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading, I hope you liked it!
> 
> I just wanted to let you guys know that I would love to hear some of your ideas for this fic. I have a general direction in which I want it to go but if there are any situations or something you want to see played out you can always comment or shoot me a message on Tumblr and I may include it in the fic! You never know!
> 
> As always if you wanna leave a message or just come say hey you can find me over at www.superkarasdanvers.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I wasn't expecting to have another chapter until at least Wednesday but then i watched Elseworlds where I once again saw Kara with no Lena and I just couldn't deal. So here's this!
> 
> As always all characters belong to the CW and Supergirl.
> 
> I also want to give two shoutouts to @thisisme_23 and @anti_gravity on AO3 who left me some amazing comments on the last chapter to help inspire parts of this and future chapters. Thank you guys!

The first game went about as to be expected on Lena’s part. She did her best to keep up but was rocky at the beginning. She could only thank God that Winn was the person sitting right next to her because every time she was unsure he would say, “National City,” or “Central City” to keep her on track. Eventually, though, she was able to keep up. 

By the middle of the second set she was marking the score like a natural. Before the third set began, Lena asked how the sets actually worked. “Well, it’s a best out of 5 situation,” Winn explained as he was tallying up the number of points on his sheet. “So if National city wins the first 3, they don’t need to play anymore. But, if Central city takes one they will have to go into a 4th or possibly 5th set.”

Lena nodded, she understood. So, in theory, the girls could play 15 sets in one day should they have to go 5 games with each of the three other teams. Contrarily, they could only have to play 9. Which was still a lot of matches, Lena thought.

The girls had won their first two sets, so Lena was sure they were on their way to a 3 set win. That was until Alex was in the back left, awaiting a hit from the opposing team, and caught it directly in the face. She instantly clutched at her face, groaning out in pain. Kara, of course, was at her side in an instant asking if she was okay and trying to pry her hands away to take a look. Lena’s eyes shifted to Maggie who remained in her spot on the court, a look of concern etched on her face, but otherwise not moving.

Alex didn’t want anyone to touch her, not even the athletic trainer that had come over to see if she needed assistance. “I need a sub.” Lena could hear her bite out. Cat didn’t say much, just waved in a girl from the bench. It was the one with the last name Quick on the back that she had run into before. They subbed out and Lena could see Cat whisper something to Alex in passing as Alex headed for the bathroom.

Kara’s eyes followed Alex the whole time. She had a look of sadness on her face for her sister and she winced when she saw, or more so heard, Alex punch the wall on her way into the bathroom. She was gone for the remainder of the set.

The girls could not pull it together after that, not only from missing one Danvers but because of the lack of focus from the other. Kara could not put a single ball down and she missed every single block after Alex left the court. She just seemed like she was one step behind the whole time. Lena heard Cat yelling out to her but it didn’t seem to help at all.

Once the whistle was blown and the ref declared Central City the winner of the match Kara was off the court and running toward the bathroom. “Hurry up, Danvers. We don’t have all day.” Cat called behind her, clearly annoyed.

The fourth game began without the Danvers sisters and Cat could not look more displeased. Winn gave Lena a worried look and she understood. Both of them wanted to go check on their friends but they had a responsibility.

Not 3 points into the match Kara was running out of the bathroom and to the bench with Alex trailing behind her. Lena noticed the bruising and bright red where her hand had been bleeding but her face was otherwise fine. It seemed as if Alex had caused more damage with the punch to the wall than the initial hit to the face caused.

Kara ran up to Cat who immediately called for a sub and put Kara right back in the game. Alex on the other hand found the trainer and was getting her hand wrapped. Lena could see the anticipation in her face and the bouncing of her feet as she impatiently waited for the trainer to finish confirmed what Lena had assumed. She was ready to go and by the looks of it, out for revenge.

Cat grabbed Alex by the arm on her way passed and spoke quickly in her ear. She had a sharp, unamused look on her face and Alex looked annoyed by the interaction. But, gave an obedient nod anyway before she took her place on the line to be subbed in.

They took the fourth match easily enough and that was the end of the game. Kara’s face changed almost comically from focused and determined to excited and giddy when the final point was secured by a little push of the ball from Sara. The Central City girls had not been expecting it in the slightest and the placement was perfect. 

The girls lined up and gave high fives and handshakes after the game then met up with Cat. Though they had just won, Cat didn’t look very happy with the girls. She let the rest of the team go after save for Alex, Kara and Sara. Lena took the time to check Winn’s numbers. He had said he likes to have another set of eyes count up all the stats before he submitted them. “Are you working all the games?” he asked while she counted.

Lena just shook her head and continued to count. “Just theirs.” she nodded in the direction of National City as she finished counting. “They all add up.” she concluded, dropping the book back in front of Winn and leaning back in her chair. “Reed said I had to keep score for every National City game so I assume someone else is coming to do it for the other teams.” Lena shrugged.

Winn nodded, “Probably.” he agreed and at that moment Caitlin approached the table with a bright smile. 

“Hey, I’ll be doing the next game.” she explained. Lena and Winn gave her a confused look. “Oh, I work here too, I’m allowed to do other games just not ours. Figured since I’m out for this stupid sprain I should be making money while I’m here.” she tipped her ankle as she referenced the sprain and pulled up her pant leg slightly. Lena noticed a black brace wrapped around it.

Winn laughed, “That’s brilliant.” he complimented which made Caitlin laugh.

Lena stood up to vacate the spot, “I’m gonna go check in with Reed then.” she stated plainly, shooting another glance to where Kara, Alex and Sara were standing. She couldn’t help but notice the look of defeat on Kara’s face. She looked like a kicked puppy and it broke Lena’s heart. On the other hand Alex looked annoyed and Sara stood with her arms crossed like a disappointed parent beside Cat who was sporting an identical look.

She decided it was probably none of her business and made her way out to find Reed.

\---------------------------------------

Lena had been given a break while National City rested up for the next match. She took the time to begin looking over her syllabus for her first class on Monday. The professors had posted them that morning and she was eager to see what she would be doing. 

She was sitting at some high top tables on the first floor of the building by herself. She could hear the slamming of volleyballs and pattering of feet above her, where the gym was located. She managed to tune it out as she read, mentally noting some important dates she would need to write on her calendar later.

She was so focused that she didn’t notice the presence of someone else in the room until her arm was being tugged and she was being swiftly pulled out of her chair. She quickly slid her phone into her back pocket and was a bit less resistant to the pull when she recognized the NCU jersey with ‘Danvers’ scrawled across the back. She let Kara pull her down the hall without a word before stepping into the second locker room, the one Lena knew was designated for NCU volleyball players only.

Lena was immediately hit with the smell of deodorant and perfume mixed with a faint smell of sweat upon entry. Kara dropped Lena’s hand as the door shut behind them and turned around, immediately stepping into Lena’s space. 

Her eyes were on Lena’s lips instantly and Kara looked filled with desire. She placed one hand on the door next to Lena’s head and the other on her hip, bringing her face close but not yet kissing her.

Lena’s heart was pounding and she closed her eyes in anticipation. A few moments passed and Lena hadn’t felt contact so she fluttered them open and noticed a look of worry etched across Kara’s face. “Is this okay?” Kara breathed against Lena’s lips, blue eyes flickering up to meet green.

Lena wore a soft smile and jutted out her tongue to wet her lips, “I think I would have protested by now if it wasn’t.” Lena teased back causing Kara to smirk.

With that permission Kara leaned her whole body into Lena’s and pressed her gently against the door before pushing her lips to meet Lena’s. She was not expecting the full body experience but feeling Kara’s body, sweaty and warm, against her own was exhilarating. 

She kissed Kara back with as much passion as she could muster and let her hands wander up Kara’s sides, slowly pulling the fabric of her jersey out from where it was tucked into her spandex. She was slow in her motions, sure to allow Kara a chance to stop her if she wanted, but continued nonetheless.

This time it was Lena who brushed her tongue against Kara’s lower lip but when her lips parted, Lena bit down on Kara’s bottom lip instead, slowly releasing it. Kara let out a moan much louder than should be when warranted when trying to go undetected and Lena kissed her again to swallow it, squeezing at Kara’s hip in warning. 

Lena could feel Kara smiling at the action. Her arm that had been on Lena’s hip had snaked its way all the way around Lena’s back and pulled her even closer than before, tighter. Lena’s hands had eventually pulled the jersey out and she began running her fingertips under Kara’s jersey, testing the soft skin there.

Lena had only ever made out with a girl before, not ever getting to the wandering hands part so it was all new to her. She loved the way Kara’ soft skin felt under her fingers and so she rubbed small circles there before letting her hands wander toward Kara’s front. To her pleasure she found toned abs, twitching and flexing under her touch. 

Lena let out a satisfying moan at the feeling and Kara smiled into the kiss before pulling back, “Like what you feel?” she asked before dropping her mouth to connect with Lena’s neck.

“Mmm.” was all Lena could get out as she tilted her head to the side to allow more room for Kara’s mouth which was gently sucking and licking in a way Lena had never experienced before.

Just as Lena was beginning to feel warmth pool she heard footsteps and the sound of talking coming from the hall behind where she stood at the door. Kara pulled back immediately, leaving Lena slumped against the door. Her jersey was untucked and unkempt and she had a look of fear on her face. “Come here,” Kara said, grabbing Lena’s hand and pulling her toward the showers. “Wait here.” she instructed.

Lena nodded obediently and Kara turned to walk back toward the main area of the locker room, to meet the girls. She paused for a moment though and turned quickly to gently pulled Lena by the back of the neck and place a kiss on her forehead before the door opened.

Kara just barely got into the main area without suspiciously coming from the showers when Lena heard the familiar voices of Sara and Alex fill the quiet that had only moments ago been filled with moans and heavy breathing.

“It’s bullshit, Sara. I understand I made a mistake but five miles? Are you fucking kidding me?” Alex complained as she entered the locker room.

“I know, Danvers, but you did kind of make a scene.” Sara reasoned. That was something Lena had never expected to hear, Sara being the reasonable one.

“I know, but couldn’t I have just done a few laps, or sat the first few points of the next ma-” Lena heard Alex cut herself off before continuing, “Hey, Kara. What are you doing down here?”

Lena could hear Kara moving around, adjusting her jersey to tuck back into her spandex, “I uh-” she stuttered, clearly still as flustered as Lena felt. “I had to go to the bathroom.”

Sara was the next to speak, her footsteps getting closer. “So why didn’t you go upstairs?” she questioned, suspiciously. 

“Too many people,” Kara lied, “you know how I get. Don’t want other people hearing me pee.”

Lena could practically see the two eyeing Kara, “Right.” Alex concluded, not sounding entirely convinced but didn’t seem to want to bother to push.

“So you agree with Cat?” Kara asked, quickly changing the subject. Lena had to admire the ability of diversion coming so naturally to her.

Sara groaned and Lena could hear her hands slap against her hips, imagining she must have flailed them at the accusation. “No, I do not agree but I do see her reasoning.” she explained.

Alex scoffed and Kara spoke up, “Well, I do think five miles is a little much, when does she want you to do it?”

“Tomorrow, after we help the students move into the dorms.” Alex deadpanned.

“She’s making you run on a day we weren’t going to have practice?” Kara questioned, sounding surprised.

Alex didn’t respond so she figured she had given Kara some sort of nonverbal cue. It was Sara’s voice that came next, “Did it to me last year when I was late to practice and had a big old hickey right here.” Lena could not see where Sara was pointing but also didn’t really want to. "She didn't find it as funny as the other girls and had me run 5 miles on a Sunday."

Kara laughed but sounded like she was trying to muffle it. “Oh come on Sara, you’ve gotta be more careful.”

Sara chuckled, “Well I am now, you don’t see any on me now, right? And don’t think it’s not because I’m not getting laid, little D. I've got that covered.”

Lena could hear the cockiness in Sara’s voice before Kara responded. “Oh I don’t doubt it.” 

There was a lull in the speaking as Lena heard footsteps disappear a bit deeper into the locker room. She heard one of them ruffling around in a bag before Sara spoke again, “What about you though, Kara. Still hooking up with Lucy or do you not bone girls who play for rival schools?”

Lena felt her stomach drop at the comment. Sure, Kara and her were not anything exclusive but she still didn’t like the thought. Plus, she felt like she was learning things about Kara that she shouldn’t be. Not before Kara had the chance to tell her. This new information confirmed that not only was Kara interested in women but apparently she had more experience with them than Lena thought.

“Sara.” Kara warned. Lena knew Kara was trying to evade the question because of her presence but what excuse did she really have without revealing that Lena was there? 

Thankfully, Alex was the one who stepped in. “Ew, alright, can we stop talking about my sisters sex life? Thanks."

Sara feigned shock in her voice, “What? Would you rather talk about Mike’s attempt at swaying your lesbian sister?”

Kara groaned at the comment, “Sara, bisexuals are a thing. You are a bisexual. Why can you not believe that I am also a bisexual?"

Sara laughed quietly at the question, “Kara, honey. I have known you since you were a baby gay. You can claim bisexuality all you want, but not once had you accepted the advances of a single guy. Yet every girl who threw themselves at you last year you were on like white on rice. So, once you realize you’re a full on lady lover I will be there to support you. But, also to say I told you so.”

Lena could hear someone walking passed the showers in a rush, “Whatever, come on guys we need to be up there before the game starts.” Kara's voice finished. She seemed flustered and Lena thinks she may know the feeling.

“Yeah, yeah. We just needed to grab the boombox.” Sara explained. Lena could hear the other two sets of footsteps following Kara out the door. “If I didn’t know any better, I would think you were the captain.” Sara teased as the door closed behind the trio.

Lena slowly peeked around the corner, relieved that the girls had finally left. She didn’t know if what she and Kara were doing was meant to be known or not so it was better off being kept in the dark. Though now Lena had many more questions and a lot more worries looming over her from all the information she gathered in such a short amount of time.

\----------------------------------

Lena was up to work the remaining two games. NCU took the first game in three easy matches which Lena swore put a smile on Cat’s face- even for a second. Then they had a bit of a struggle against the second team, but with Kara and Alex’s hits, Sara’s sets and Maggie’s agile passes, they took it in three once again.

Lena sat with Winn, again helping him tally up his marks, as she watched other workers begin to tear down the volleyball net and clean up the chairs. She had to admit, though keeping score was a bit difficult at times, it was way better than cleaning up after all of the athletes and fans.

Winn handed over the book without a word when he finished, allowing Lena time to look it over. As she did he began to clean up their spot, unplugging the control panel to the scoreboard and wrapping it up for Lena. “All good?” he questioned as she set the book back on the table.

“All good.” she confirmed, standing to fold up her chair. It was about 3:30, due to the matches going quicker than expected, and Lena and Winn were about to get out a bit early.

“Wanna go grab food at the cafe?” Winn asked as he put the control panel in a box and slid it into the cupboards under the score table.

Lena shrugged, her and Winn had gotten close over the past few days and the previous 6 hours sitting beside him and speaking about anything and everything only solidified their friendship that much more. She didn’t think he had any sort of interest in her passed friends and she was thankful for that, best not to complicate things. “Sure, let me go get my things from Reed’s office and I can meet you in the lobby.” Lena agreed with a nod before walking off.

On her way to Reed’s office she spotted Kara walking with a large group of girls dressed in the same NCU volleyball sweatsuit as Kara, heading toward the exit. Lena watched as she signaled for them to hold on with a smile and jogged toward Lena. “Hey,” she greeted. “Want to come get food with us? We’re all going down the hill for some pizza.”

Lena grinned and looked passed Kara where she saw Iris, Sara, Alex and Maggie standing and chatting. “I actually just told Winn I would get dinner with him.” Lena informed her.

Kara’s face faltered for a moment before she pulled a tight smile, “Oh, that sounds like fun. Have a good time with him, I’ll talk to you later.” she blurted quickly before she was turning and jogging back to the girls.

Lena didn’t even get a chance to say anything back, though she wasn’t sure exactly what she would have. Surely Kara didn’t think Lena and Winn were anything more than friends. Plus, didn't their last two makeout sessions do a pretty good job at depicting Lena's feelings? 

\--------------------------------------

Dinner at the cafe was about as good as a meal plan could get. Lena didn’t hang around with Winn much longer after though, eager to get to her dorm and out of her jeans. It had been reaching just about 6:00 when Lena was finally settled in front of her TV, clothes changed and a warm hot chocolate in hand.

Lena wasn’t much of a fan of cold weather and though it was only the beginning of Fall, the weather was already beginning to turn crisp. She knew it was probably a bit over dramatic but she did it anyway.

She flipped the TV on and settled on watching some documentary on the life of a murderer that she found interesting.

She had gotten about halfway through the movie and all the way through her cup of hot chocolate when there was a knock at her door. Lena managed to get herself up out of her comfortable position on the couch where she was wrapped in a blanket to go answer the door.

She pulled it open to see Kara standing there. She wasn’t too surprised due to the fact that, other than Sara, no one else had ever been to her dorm room. “Hey,” Lena greeted with a soft smile. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and she was wearing sweatpants with an oversized sweatshirt while Kara was sporting softie shorts and a t-shirt.

Kara smiled brightly at Lena before stepping into the dorm room without an invitation, not that it was needed. “Hey you.”

Lena pushed the door shut just as Kara took one of her hands and pulled her in for a soft kiss. Lena loved the affection and wouldn’t mind keeping it up without an explanation but she knew the conversation had to be coming at some point.

Though, Kara didn’t seem urgent on having it either. She stood there with Lena’s arms wrapped around her neck while her own laced to settle around Lena’s waist. “Wanna watch a movie and hang out tonight?” Kara asked, nudging her nose against Lena’s and capturing her lips again.

Lena hummed into the kiss before responding, “It doesn’t seem like you would be very focused on a movie right now.” Lena teased, fingers playing absentmindedly with loose curls that hung down Kara’s back.

Kara grinned at the comment and slipped her fingers under Lena’s sweatshirt, settling her hands on the bare skin of Lena’s hips. Lena loved the feeling and noticed how warm Kara’s hands were. “I am perfectly capable of watching a movie.” she glanced behind her to see the documentary on the screen and gave a disgusted look before turning back to Lena, “As long as I get to pick.”

Lena chuckled, “What, murder documentaries aren’t interesting enough for you?” she quirked an eyebrow.

Kara laughed, “I am learning so much about you, Lena Luthor.”

Lena winced at the mention of her last name. She really would prefer it if everyone just referred to her as Lena. Not Lena Luthor. Not Luthor. Just Lena.

Kara must have noticed the action because she was pulling a hand out from under Lena’s sweatshirt and rubbing a thumb on Lena’s cheek. “Hey,” she whispered, “Something wrong?”

Lena loved how attentive Kara was. She could have sworn she had mastered the cover up of her reaction to the name a while back. Sure she still disliked it but she felt as though she was always pretty stoic about it, but seemingly not to Kara. “Just.” Lena began. She didn’t know how to explain it without going into her family history. “Just don’t like my last name is all.”

That seemed to be all the explanation Kara needed because she was just nodding in understanding. She didn’t press Lena or ask any other questions, just made a mental note and simply moved on. “Okay, so I get to pick the movie?” Kara pleaded, slowly starting to take a step backward, toward the couch.

Lena rolled her eyes playfully, “Sure, just nothing animated.” Lena warned with a pointed finger as Kara was approaching the couch and swiping up the remote. “Also, how are you not freezing?” Lena questioned.

Kara plopped down into the couch, taking up the space Lena had previously vacated. “What’s wrong with animated movies?” Kara questioned, looking genuinely offended before she looked down at her outfit and shrugged. “I just run hot I guess.”

Lena narrowed her eyes at the girls complaint and sat down beside her, their bodies leaning up against one another naturally, as if they had done this hundreds of times before. 

Kara just huffed and scrolled through the movies until she landed on something that lit up her face, “The Greatest Showman!” she exclaimed and Lena rolled her eyes once again, a playful smile pulling at her lips.

“I should have pegged you for a musical nerd.” Lena concluded.

Kara play smacked Lena’s shoulder, “Hey, what is that supposed to mean?”

Lena laughed, “You’re a total dork.” is all she supplied and Kara scoffed.

“I am a very serious athlete.” she said, sitting up a little taller and puffing out her chest.

“Who is also a dork.” Lena concluded, shrugging as if it was just as simple as that.

Kara conceded and pressed play, turning her body toward Lena and pulling the blanket over them. Lena allowed her to get comfortable, which included laying her head on Lena’s shoulder and resing her knees in Lena’s lap.

Kara Danvers was laying practically on top of her and Lena had never felt more comfortable in her life.

\-------------------------------------------

Kara fell asleep first. Despite the fact that it was only 8:00, Kara was passed out before the movie even ended. Lena guessed she shouldn’t have been surprised though due to all the effort the athlete had put into the games during the day. 

Lena let Kara sleep through the rest of the movie. The movie that Lena totally didn’t watch until the end because she was actually into it. She thanked God that Kara wasn’t awake at the moment to give her flack.

When the movie ended and the credits rolled it was roughly 9:00. Lena shifter her body slightly so she could see Kara’s sleeping form on her. She reached forward and moved a piece of hair that had fallen over Kara’s face a brushed it back behind her ear.

She sat there, stroking Kara’s temple and smiling for a few moments, enjoying the pure happiness she was feeling. She decided though, that it was probably time to get Kara off to bed. “Kara,” Lena tried, shaking the girl gently.

She was met with a whiny groan and that was when she realized, Kara is probably not a morning person. Or a person who likes to be woken up at all. Lena sighed and removed her body from underneath Kara’s, allowing the brunette to fall gently into a lying position on the sofa.

Lena decided it wouldn’t hurt if Kara just slept on the couch considering she clearly had no plans to move. She moved to the closet and pulled out a large fluffy blanket and settled it on top of Kara. Upon feeling it, Kara quickly cuddled herself into the blanket and continued to sleep.

Lena smiled softly at the adorable image in front of her before retiring to her own bedroom across the hall, being sure to leave her door open should Kara need her.

\--------------------------------------------

Lena felt the bed dip in the middle of the night as a form laid down beside her. She could smell the familiar scent of Kara as she moved to wrap her arms around Lena’s body, slowly pulling herself closer. “Okay?” Kara whispered quietly.

Lena just mumbled an, “Mhm” before covering Kara’s hands with her own where they were wrapped around her waist and fell back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading as always. 
> 
> I am always open to comments, concerns and plot points if you would like to leave ideas for me.
> 
> You could do that here or as always you can find me over on www.superkarasdanvers.tumblr.com


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Hi. You guys make it so easy to write for this fic because of how much you love it that I just can't stop and now it's 2:45am and I have to be awake in 4 hours, but here's another chapter!
> 
> As always, the wonderful characters belong to The CW and Supergirl!

Lena was woken by a loud ringing and movement from behind her. She heard a groggy voice answer with an unamused, “What?”.

A few moments later Kara was shooting out of the bed and speaking quickly, “Oh my god, I’m sorry, I’m on the way, cover for me.” She was spitting out quickly while pacing back and forth and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

By the time she hung up, Lena had sat up in her bed. Her hair was a bit disheveled and she was blinking away the sleep. “Kara?” she questioned.

Her mind hadn’t quite caught up to the situation. The situation which led to Kara sleeping in her bed. She was too worried about the current problem which seemed to have Kara in a frenzy.

“I’m late.” Kara spoke, reaching to open the door that leads out of Lena’s bedroom and into the living room. She began stepping out but turned around quickly, minding her manners. “I’m sorry, I have to go.”

Lena pushed herself out of her bed and walked over to wear Kara was standing. She pinched the softie shorts between her fingers and looked the taller girl in the eye. “To help people move in right?”

Kara’s eyes flickered down to where Lena was playing with her shorts and let out a bit of a groan, “Unfortunately, yeah.”

Lena just raised her eyebrows in response, “And you’re going to wear these?” she questioned.

Kara shrugged, “I told you I run hot.” she allowed a small smirk to play on her lips.

Lena nodded, a small smirk of her own forming, “I’m very aware of that, Kara. But, it’s like 40 degrees outside.” Lena turned to her dresser and pulled out a pair of oversized sweatpants with a picture of a bulldog on the side- her high school mascot. “Here, wear these.”

Kara raised her eyebrows and took the pants, “You know, I can always just run up to my room and grab a pair.” Kara pointed out.

Lena’s cheeks flushed at the comment. She was right. Lena’s gesture, while noble, was completely unnecessary. “You said you were in a hurry.” she shrugged, trying to downplay the situation.

Kara nodded and slipped the pants on over her shorts. Lena had to admit she loved the way Kara looked in her clothes. “Okay, I really have to go now. But, I will most definitely be texting you with complaints the whole time.” Kara laughed and stepped back into Lena’s space, slipping her arms easily around her neck.

Lena loved this. She wondered why Kara didn’t say anything about their obvious quick domesticity. Lena wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to just yet though, so she was thankful for Kara’s silence. She knew when she opened that can of worms she would be introduced to who Kara was in the past and from the very little she’s heard she’s not too excited about it.

So, Lena just put her hands between them and gripped at the collar on Kara’s shirt, pulling her in for a long kiss. She knew she wasn’t going to see Kara until at least late afternoon and that seemed too long.

Who had Lena become? She has never before based her day off of someone else’s but here she was, doing just that.

Kara kissed Lena back and she could feel the smile on her lips as she pulled away gently, moving her hands to cup either side of Lena’s face, “Ugh, I have to-” she pecked Lena once more, “I have to go.”

Lena smiled and dropped her hands from Kara’s collar, snatching up her hand on the way down. She took a page from Kara’s book and lifted her hand to place a soft kiss on the back, all the while maintaining eye contact with Kara.

“That move looks familiar.” Kara commented with a grin as she began to back away, toward the door. “Thank you for the pants, I’ll talk to you in a bit.”

Lena just waved and watched as Kara ran through the living room and out the door of the dorm room.

\---------------------------

Kara had been gone for about 20 minutes before Lena received the first text.

_9:31: This girl brought two totes full of stuffed animals that I had to help her carry up._

_9:32: I can’t tell if I hate her or admire her._

Lena chuckled while she flipped the omlet she was making for herself before sending a text back. 

_9:34: Pretty sure you’re incapable of hate. Do you have an obsession with stuffed animals that I should know about?_

Kara’s response didn’t come until about 10 minutes later though Lena was not surprised. She can practically see Kara jumping out to help each person that arrives while Alex and Sara stood in the back, only moving to help when asked.

_9:45: Guess you’ll have to stick around to find out._

Lena’s stomach flipped at the text. It seemed to be filled with promises she was not yet ready to commit to so she just sat her phone down without answering. 

She had planned to spend her Saturday beginning the readings for the week. Three of her six classes required her to read the first few chapters in the respective books before the first class. 

But, deciding she was spending way too much time in her own room, Lena finished her omelet and packed her bag to head to the library. She threw on a pair of black leggings and one of her old high school t-shirts before heading out the door.

She hadn’t even thought of the very high likelihood that she would run into Kara on her way out to the library, but of course she did. She was standing with Iris and Sara, seemingly waiting for more students to pull up. “Hey, Lena! What are you doing out here?” she questioned as soon as Lena walked out the front doors of the building.

Lena made her way to the small group of girls and greeted them. “Hey, I was just heading to the library.”

Sara laughed, “Of course you were.” she shook her head as her eyes traced down Lena’s body. 

She was a bit uncomfortable with the stare and instead refocused her attention on Kara who was beginning to speak, “Well we’re waiting for the next group of movers to show up.”

Lena’s eyes flickered back to Sara who had stopped her motion but was now staring Lena dead in the eye with the most knowing smirk on her face, “Nice shirt, bulldogs are one of my favorite breeds.”

Lena watched as Kara’s eyes went wide, looking down at the pants she wore then back to Lena’s shirt. Iris seemed none the wiser but both Lena and Kara had caught onto Sara’s knowing comment. “Uh, thanks.” Lena stammered out, “High school mascot.”

Sara just nodded her head, “Hey, did you know Kara was late for this thing? I have half a mind to have her run a lap or two because of it.” she glanced at Kara who was rolling her eyes.

Lena’s eyebrows rose with concern. She didn’t want Kara to be punished because she accidentally fell asleep at Lena’s. Then accidentally fell asleep in her bed. Then was accidentally even more late due to their inability to say bye in anything less than 3 full minutes. But, Lena didn’t want to talk about what any of that meant so she kept her mouth shut.

Iris was the one to fill the silence after a short lull while pointing her finger toward a car that had just pulled up, “Look, someone’s here.” she left the group, heading toward the car in question.

“Yeah,” Kara agreed, eyeing Lena before following Iris. Lena could tell she was holding something back. She didn’t seem as flustered by the whole situation as Lena, slightly embarrassed at being called out maybe, but not flustered. “I’m right behind you. See you later, Lena.” she waved with a small smile before she was jogging to catch up with Iris and greet the new student.

Sara just crossed her arms and looked at Lena, it was a challenge. But, Lena has had her fair share of challenges through the years, so she just crossed her arms in response. The two stood for a moment. An outsider would probably see a power struggle happening which, in a sense, there was. 

“Interesting.” was all Sara said before Lena heard the door to the front of the building open and saw Alex emerging with Maggie on her hip. Sara glanced toward them and dropped her arms, “See you around, Luthor.” she finished before heading off in their direction.

Lena just let out a sigh and turned to head off toward the library.

\------------------------------

To her surprise, Lena was not the only person in the library on a Saturday. When she walked in there was a small group of people sitting around a circular table. She noticed some of the same books out on the table that Lena had in her bag. She faintly recognized two of the men from the party but her attention was on the blonde.

Lena remembered talking to her for a moment, Felicity. Two of the people at the table were the men she had joined when she finished speaking with her, but Lena didn’t recognize the tallest man at all.

She hadn’t planned on joining them, just simply waving and finding her own spot but Felicity had different plans. “Lena!” she called out, putting her hand up to get her attention as if there was anyone else in the library, which there was not. 

Lena waved, sort of hoping that would be the end of it. But, Felicity’s motioning hand told her otherwise so she approached the table hesitantly. “Hey.” she offered.

“What are you doing here on a Saturday?” she questioned, a smile on her face.

Lena raised an eyebrow, amused at the question. “I could ask the same thing.” she supplied.

Felicity laughed and two of the men joined her.

“We’re studying for our respective classes. They begin on Monday and the professors would like us to gain some knowledge beforehand.” the man with the longer black hair explained. He didn’t make a whole lot of eye contact but he sounded sure in his words.

Felicity nodded, “Lena, this is Barney.” she explained and her stuck his hand up for a brief moment to wave. “And this is Cisco.” she pointed at the man sitting next to Barney who also had long hair but it was more brown. Cisco gave more of a friendly wave, not as stiff as Barney’s. “And this is Ray.” she finished, placing a hand on the shoulder of the tall man sitting beside her. 

Ray actually stood up and stuck his hand out for Lena to shake, “It’s a pleasure, Lena.” he stated. Lena took his hand and shook it firmly despite her uncomfort. Ray seemed to be extra enthusiastic.

“Pleasure.” she responded with a tight smile.

Felicity cocked her head and smiled, “Okay, so what are you doing here on a Saturday?” she asked once again.

Lena sported a small smile, it was only fair that she answer after they had. “Same thing.” she shrugged, “Quantum Physics majors have a lot of pre-reading to do, I guess.”

Lena watched as Cisco’s eyes lit up, “Wait, you’re a Quantum Physics major too?” he asked. Lena smiled realizing at least she would now know someone in her classes.

She nodded and Cisco tapped on the seat beside him, offering her a place at the table. Lena hadn’t meant to do this but she needed to keep pushing herself to make more friends. If she just settles with having Kara and Winn she really wouldn’t be putting herself out there. “Too?” she questioned, “So I assume you are as well?”

Cisco nodded and pointed to Barney, “Him and I both. But, I’m a Sophomore.” he explained, “Barney is a Freshman though so I’m sure you two will have some classes together.”

Lena nodded and looked over to Barney who seemed to be extremely focused on his textbook. She wasn’t sure how much of a friend he would be able to be but she wasn’t closing any doors yet.

Cisco threw a thumb over his shoulder, gesturing to Felicity and Ray who had textbooks of their own open. “These two are Computer Science majors.”

Felicity and Ray nodded, “Best major at the school.” Felicity said, elbowing Cisco playfully.

Barney spoke up then, only providing a single word, “Hardly.”

Lena felt herself laugh at the comment. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting out of this group but they seemed pretty similar to her very few high school friends back home, nerdy and proud.

Just as Lena pulled her books out of her bag and began reading through them she felt her phone vibrate.

_10:07: I just carried a side table up three flights of stairs because the elevator was backed up. Be impressed._

Lena just shook her head and sent back the cat emoji with heart eyes, knowing it would make Kara smile, before she put her phone away for a while and began reading.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Lena had been reading for hours. 

Throughout the remainder of the morning she had been receiving and responding to random texts from Kara.

_10:27: This guy brought two TV’s. Seems a bit much, don’t you think?_

_10:54: Pretty sure Alex just dropped a mini fridge on Maggie’s toes…_

_11:23: My cousin is on his way!_

_11:24: Wait I don’t think I told you about him. His name is Clark and he’s a Senior and he’s on his way!_

_11:56: You should come to Clark’s tonight for a little back to school party._

Lena had been responding naturally to all the previous texts, but hesitated at the last one. The only other party she had been to they had to leave early because Alex got mad at Kara. She wasn’t sure she was on Alex’s good side as is and didn’t really want to make things worse.

_12:00: You sure that’s a good idea? Alex didn’t seem to happy at the last party you went to._

_12:02: Oh she will be fine, she’s a hypocrite anyway. I won’t make her mistakes and she’s gonna have to deal with it._

Lena wasn’t expecting such a response, it seemed a bit deeper than Kara was letting on but it wasn’t a conversation she necessarily wanted to have over text.

_12:05: Okay, I’ll go._

Lena didn’t really want to stay in her dorm room all night, knowing Kara was out. Especially if Alex reacts the same as she had, she wanted to be there for Kara.

_12:07: Awesome! You’ll get to meet Clark, his girlfriend and her sister!_

With that Lena closed off her phone and headed to lunch with the group. They had stopped for a quick lunch break at about 12:15 and got some food from the cafe before heading back to their spot at the table. She was having a good time with them. They had a lot of similar interests and she was beginning to feel a bit more comfortable.

She cracked her final book open at about 1:00 and pictured herself heading back to her room at about 2:00.

\--------------------------------

_2:03: The final group of movers are here, in like a half hour I will be free!!!_

Lena was packing up her books when she received the text from Kara. She read it and laughed, figuring she would just talk to her on the way in. She walked out with Felicity and Cisco. Ray and Barney had left a bit earlier, having finished their readings already.

“Well, it was awesome to meet you, Lena.” Cisco spoke as he held the door open for her and Felicity to walk through, “If you need anything, you can totally ask.”

Lena smiled and nodded, “It was nice to meet you too. Thank you.”

Felicity stepped close to Lena and pulled her in for a quick hug, Lena was not a huge fan of the unnecessary contact but hugged back quickly nonetheless. “We are going back to Barney’s place, he lives just down the street, but we’ll see you around?” she questioned.

Lena nodded, “Probably in the library.” she joked and the two laughed before turning and heading on their way leaving Lena to her trek back to the dorm building. 

As she walked through the front door of the dorm building Lena looked for any sign of Kara but spotted her nowhere so she just headed for her room. When she got there she discarded her bag- happy to be done studying for the weekend.

She settled herself down on the couch and turned on yet another episode of Law & Order SVU.

\-------------------------------------------------------

_2:58: You back?_

Lena had just about finished her episode when Kara’s text came through.

_3:00: Yup. Watching SVU._

_3:01: Of course you are, I’m coming down._

Lena rose from her spot, knowing Kara would be there within the next couple minutes and she would have to open the door. Surely enough, by the time Lena had made it to the door and opened it Kara was just raising her fist to knock, “Hey.” she said brightly. She was holding Lena’s sweatpants folded up in her hand and was now wearing black leggings similar to Lena’s with a form fitting purple t-shirt.

Lena smirked, “I’ve got impeccable timing.”

Kara just rolled her eyes and walked passed Lena. She dropped the pants on the counter in the kitchen then headed straight for the couch and flopped herself down dramatically, “It’s kind of easy when I’ve already given you a heads up.” she commented with a laugh.

Lena just closed the door and followed Kara over to the couch, lifting her head and sitting under it before placing back on her lap. “Don’t call me out like that.” she warned playfully, “You seem tired.”

Kara groaned and rolled her head so she could look up at Lena, “They worked me so hard, I can’t tell you how many times I climbed those stairs.” she whined.

Lena pouted mockingly, “Oh you poor thing.”

Kara just pouted back, “People are so needy. It’s like, I want to help you but why do you have an entire truck bed full of things. This is a college dorm room not a whole apartment.” she flailed her arms above her and Lena reached out to pull them down into her lap so they were stretched above Kara’s head.

“At least you don’t have to run 5 miles today.” Lena commented.

Kara’s eyes grew wide, “I forgot you heard all of that.” she stated, “But I would physically die if I had to do that right now. That’s where she went immediately after.” Kara explained.

Lena wanted to mention the other things she had heard while she was hiding in the shower, but didn’t quite know how to bring them up so she just spoke of a different problem. “So, why is your sister so strict about drinking?” Lena pried.

Kara sighed and sat up. She adjusted her body so she was no longer laying on Lena’s lap but rather sitting beside her. “It’s a long story but the gist is she went to a party, off campus I might add,” Kara stuck her finger in the air to emphasize the explanation, “And it ended up getting busted. About half of the team was there, most of them upperclassmen but her and Maggie tagged along. Two of the girls were caught and got thrown off the team immediately.” Kara paused, looking for Lena’s reaction which was raised eyebrows and wide eyed concern. “Maggie, Alex and the others had left pretty quickly and slid by unnoticed but ever since the scare Alex has had a stick up her butt.” Kara said, annoyed. “I guess the team really suffered without the girls.”

Lena nodded, she had to admit she understood where Alex was coming from, “Wow.”

Kara nodded and looked to Lena, “Yeah so now not only is she her normal protective over me but she’s double when it comes to drinking. And I know I’m not 21 and I know I’m not technically supposed to be drinking but come on. This is college, let me live you know?”

Lena nodded, she understood Kara’s side too. Just because Alex got herself into a sticky situation didn’t mean Kara was going to. College is where Lena came to find herself and she was beginning to think maybe Kara was trying to do the same thing. Although she’s unsure what exactly she’s trying to find. “So she’s usually protective?” Lena asked, adjusting her body so she is facing Kara with her knees tucked in and her head resting on her hand which was propped on the back of the couch.

Kara laughed, “Oh yeah,” she nodded, “But I am of her too. It’s been that way ever since we met.”

Lena cocked her head to the side, that’s not usually how you describe a sister. Lena knew because she describes Lex in the same way. Not as, “since I was born” but as “ever since we met”. “Since you met?” Lena asked, not wanting to step too far over a line but needed to fuel her curiosity.

Kara nodded, “Oh, yeah. Alex isn’t my blood sister. I was adopted when I was 12.” she state plainly, breaking eye contact.

Lena could tell she didn’t want to talk about it more but felt like she needed to reveal her own truth, “I’m adopted too.” she smiled gently.

Kara snapped her eyes back up to meet Lena’s and she looked hesitant, “Wait, really?”

Lena nodded, “I was a bit younger, about 5, but yeah I was.”

Kara took Lena’s hand in her own and didn’t say anything after that, allowing them to just sit in silence for a moment. It was comfortable. Neither of them really felt the need to continue the conversation at that moment, but that didn’t mean they never would.

Eventually, Kara leaned her body into Lena’s all but laying into her side and wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist. She looked very tired all of the sudden and Lena would be lying if all the reading hadn’t made her groggy as well.

Kara shut her eyes and let out a sigh as Lena allowed the hand that had been sitting on the back of the couch to fall over Kara’s form. She leaned her head back on the couch and closed her own eyes, allowing sleep to take over for an afternoon nap.

\----------------------------------------

Lena woke to the TV playing and a song was coming thorough. She recognized it as “Let it Go” from the movie Frozen. She looked over to see Kara watching with a small smile on her lips, her head bobbing slightly to the beat.

“Animated and a musical.” Lena commented, stretching her arms out above her.

Kara just smiled, “You were asleep, so technically I didn’t break any rules.” she poked at Lena’s stomach as she finished her stretch.

Lena laughed and lurched at the poke feigning pain, “It’s not a rule, Kara. Just a preference.”

Kara laughed, “In that case my preference for right now is to finish my animated musical.”

Lena rolled her eyes playfully, “I suppose since you’re practically finished.”

She reached out to the coffee table and pulled her phone off of it, checking the time. It was nearly 6:00pm.

“You slept way longer than me.” Kara pointed out, “All that reading must have done it.”

Lena nodded, taking her turn to cuddle into Kara after returning her phone to its place. She scooted closer and let her tucked legs fall on her lap while her head rested on Kara’s shoulder.

Kara reacted instantly by placing an arm around her and laying her head atop Lena’s, but not before placing a quick kiss on her hairline. “Clark told me to come over at 6, but I need to finish this movie, so we can go after.” she explained, eyes not leaving the screen.

Lena shook her head, “Need to finish the movie.” she repeated quietly with a laugh.

\----------------------------------------

When the movie ended Kara and Lena got themselves around and headed out to Clark’s dorm. “What room is he again?” Lena asked as they entered the elevator and Kara pressed the button for the 6th floor.

“632.” Kara stated as the elevator doors shut.

The moment suddenly seemed a bit more intimate. Kara’s hand dropped and brushed against Lena’s thigh because of the unnecessarily small distance between them, despite the large elevator. Kara must have felt it too because she was inching closer as the elevator began to climb until she had put practically no space between her, Lena and the wall.

Lena turned and leaned her back against the elevator wall. She reached out and cupped Kara’s cheek, pulling her in for a kiss which Kara was happy to comply with. Kara put a hand on one side of Lena’s head against the elevator wall and the other on Lena’s hip the same way she had in the locker room. She pressed her body into Lena as the kiss deepened.

They knew they only had about a minute before the doors opened and they had to separate so Lena brought her other hand up and pulled Kara’s face undeniably closer, sliding a hand up to get lost in her hair.

Meanwhile, the hand on Lena’s hip had made quick work to sneak under the fabric of her shirt and grip higher up her side. Kara’s hand had never traveled that high and she swore Kara had swiped a finger across her bra.

Kara must have heard the ding of the elevator because she was pulling away quickly, but Lena’s mind went foggy with need and her eyes were set on Kara who had noticeably plumper lips. “Damn.” she whispered as Kara took her hand, pulling her out of the elevator.

Kara just giggled as if what they were just doing was completely innocent and Lena was still trying to catch her breath. She didn’t even register that they were at Clark’s room until Kara was knocking on the door and placing a kiss on the back of Lena’s hand before dropping it altogether.

She shook her head slightly, enough to clear her mind a bit just as a tall man opened the door. “Clark!” Kara lurched forward and wrapped her arms around the man. He was unbelievably huge compared to Kara’s small frame. Though Lena was sure he was huge compared to most people.

“Kara, hey!” he greeted, hugging her back before turning his attention to Lena. “You must be Lena.” he greeted, placing a hand on her shoulder and wearing a warm smile.

Lena nodded. She could see the family resemblance both in their looks and their personalities. Lena wondered if Clark was adopted too or if they were even related by blood at all. “Yeah, hi. It’s nice to meet you.” she said as he stepped aside, letting Kara into the room.

Lena stepped in behind Kara and noticed a few people were gathered at the couch with some beers sitting on the coffee table in front of them. She had expected maybe more people to be there but it was just them. Kara ran up to one of the girls sitting at the couch who rose to greet her and hugged her tight. “Hi, Lois. I missed you guys so much.”

The woman, Lois, hugged Kara back with a huge smile on her face. The second girl who looked very similar to Lois, who Lena was guessing was the sister Kara had been talking about stepped up after Lois and hugged Kara tight. Her smile wasn’t as big but it was there nonetheless. When she released the shorter girl she gave a wave to the man that Lena recalled seeing at the party her first night, “Hey James.”

He raised his beer in his hand in greet, “How are you, Kara?”

Kara nodded, “I’m good!” she answered before she joined Lena and wrapped a hand around her forearm, pulling her closer to the group but also closer to her. “Guys, this is Lena.” she announced. “Lena this is James,” she said pointing to the man who gave her a nod, “Lois, Clark’s girlfriend,” Lois gave her a warm smile and a wave, “And Lucy, Lois’ little sister.” she finished and Lena’s heart stopped.

This couldn’t be the Lucy that Sara had mentioned in the locker room, could it? If they really were together, would they still be friends after their apparent break-up? Lena’s mind was racing and she suddenly wished she had just sucked it up and asked Kara before.

Before she was in a room with the girl she thinks she likes and her ex, who also happens to have her sister there and the girl she likes’ cousin who is dating the ex’s sister.

This night was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading!
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts, comments, concerns and even suggestions in these comments or over on my tumblr so feel free to leave those! If not, that's cool too I'm just happy you're here.
> 
> Catch me on Tumblr at www.superkarasdanvers.tumblr.com


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up.
> 
> These amazing characters belong to The CW and Supergirl.

Lena felt like she had a lump in her throat that she could not get rid of. She and Kara had joined the group on the couch, having to squeeze extra close to fit. Lena was glad to have Kara pressed so close, if only to keep her grounded while her mind raced a million miles a second. But, she kept catching Lucy’s glances at Kara and it made her stomach turn.

“We miss you back in Metropolis, Kara. Too bad you don’t visit as often anymore.” Lois called Kara out with a light chuckle.

“Yeah, I definitely miss the visits, you should come down more.” Lucy added, raising her eyebrows at Kara with a grin before sipping her beer.

Lena tried to ignore the possibilities of what the comment meant. “You two should have come to National City University instead of staying at Metropolis U.” Kara fired back easily in her defense. “Lois was fine because she doesn’t play, but you do realize you’re like the enemy now, right?” Kara grinned, looking at Lucy and sipping her own beer.

Lena was not a fan of the banter and felt as though she needed to make herself a part of it now, if only to make her presence beside Kara known, “So you play for the MU volleyball team, I assume?” Lena cocked her head in question.

Lucy nodded, swallowing the last of her first beer. “I do and we’re pretty kick ass this year so Kara better watch out.” Lucy added, directing her attention back to Kara.

Kara scoffed, “Please,” she added, “When you get a setter as good as Sara and an outside as good as my sister, we can talk.”

Lucy rose to get another beer out of Clark’s mini fridge and Lena watched as Kara’s eyes followed her there. Lena didn’t know what to make of the situation. Of course, Kara wasn’t hers and she supposed their time together could technically be defined as a hook up since they haven’t labeled themselves as anything yet.

Kara leaned back in the couch, turning to Lena and offering her a sip of the beer in her hand which was about three quarters gone. Lena happily took it from her grasp and drank the remainder of the alcohol.

Kara’s lips formed into a small, open-mouthed smirk, “Would you like me to get us some more?” she asked, beginning to rise from her spot on the couch.

Lena was about to agree, but then she remembered who was currently in the other room getting a beer for herself. “No, it’s okay, I’ll get them. You catch up with Clark, James and Lois.” 

Kara nodded, scooting slightly to allow Lena to get up from their tight space. Lena wanted information, but she wasn’t exactly the best in social situations. She turned the corner to the small kitchen area and spotted Lucy, bent over and looking into the mini fridge which sat on a crate. Lena couldn’t help but drift her eyes down the girls body. Maybe she had been quick to judge Kara on her lingering because yes, the girl was extremely attractive. But, the attractiveness wasn’t what was getting her. It was Kara’s possible feelings toward her.

Lucy turned, beer in hand and smile on her face upon catching Lena’s eyes rake back up her body. “Hey,” she stated, leaning back against the counter and cracking the bottle open. “It’s Lena, right?”

Lena nodded, realizing she needed to say something coherent if she wanted to get anything out of the shorter girl. “Yeah and you’re Lucy, right?” Lena clarified, even though she knew full well who the woman was. She was the girl that, according to Sara, Kara was boning up until she joined the Metropolis U volleyball team.

Lucy nodded, finishing a sip of her beer. “Lucy Lane, at your service.” she joked casually. Lena could tell the woman was calm and cool. She reminded Lena of Maggie in a way. Lena had only seen and talked to Maggie on a few occasions but they were very similar. Apparently the Danvers sisters have a type. “So how do you know superstar in there?” she nodded in the direction of the room they were just in.

She assumed Lucy was referring to Kara due to the information she knew about her being recruited, “We met earlier this week. I work the games and stuff and obviously she plays. I’m becoming friends with the group, I guess.”

Lucy smiled and bowed her head in a chuckle, “Ah, yes. The group.” she sounded like she had fond memories with them, “Alex, Sara, Winn, Barney.” she rolled her hand as if to gesture more. 

Lena cocked her head in question, sure she had met Barney but not through Kara. “Barney doesn’t really hang out with them often, from what I’ve seen.” Lena explained, to which Lucy gave a knowing nod.

“I’m surprised you actually know him.” Lucy chuckled, “He’s very protective of her, you know.”

But Lena didn’t know. She realized she and Kara have only really had one real talk and the rest was just her avoiding the inevitable talk. She thinks part of her is holding back from getting to know Kara because that will lead to much much more. It’s not about Kara though, she just isn’t sure she knows how to do this. She’s never felt like she does for Kara before.

Lena cleared her throat in hopes it would help clear her thoughts as well, “I met him through Felicity. He’s a Quantum Physics major as well.”

Lucy raised her brows in surprise, “Ah, she’s smart.” Lucy played and Lena forced a laugh. She didn’t really want to become friends with this girl, though she can see how it could happen pretty easily.

Suddenly, a loud noise came from the livingroom and Lena recognized the voices immediately. Sara, Winn and Alex had just walked in. Lena leaned passed Lucy and grabbed only one beer out. She figured if Alex saw her with two, things could go downhill fast. Plus, sharing is caring isn’t it?

She smiled at Lucy before making her way out of the kitchen. She couldn’t see herself getting too far with that conversation and it was actually making her feel worse. She would rather wait to hear everything from Kara herself.

When she emerged from the kitchen she, of course, saw the three people with the booming voices as well as Maggie, Barry, a shorter man and a taller brunette man. She remembered seeing them at the party at Winn’s dorm earlier in the week but never got their names.

“Hey, there’s the better looking cousin.” Sara grinned, pulling Clark into a hug. Kara scoffed and smacked Sara on the back of the thigh from her sitting position and Sara winked.

“It’s great to see you guys.” he wore a genuine smile and hugged Sara and Alex.

“You remember Maggie?” Alex questioned, pulling Maggie ahead by their interlocked hands. 

“Of course, star passer, how could I forget.” Clark complimented, Maggie laughed disbelievingly at the comment but waved anyway.

Once the girls stepped aside and settled on the floor to join the group, Clark stepped forward with a hand out, “Barry, Mike. How you guys been?” he questioned before giving them a very bro handshake which ended in a half hug. 

Lena’s ears perked up at the name, Mike. So not only was Kara’s ex girlfriend here, but a boy who had mad advances on her just a few days prior was here as well. “Clark, this is Wally.” Barry introduced the slightly shorter man who held his hand out for a regular shake to which Clark took with a smile.

“Your brother here has been talking you up since last season, Wally. Says you’re an amazing point guard.” Clark warned with a quirked eyebrow.

Wally shrugged, “I mean I got some moves.” he joked.

Clark laughed, “I like this kid already, he will be a good addition to the team.”

Lena had finally found her seat back next to Kara and leaned in close to whisper to her, “Does Clark play a sport?” she questioned.

Kara smiled and turned to face Lena. She knew they were sitting close but there was literally about an inch between Lena and Kara and all she wanted to do was close the distance. She wanted to show Lucy and Mike what they’re missing out on. Kara just leaned passed Lena’s face and nearly touched her lips to Lena’s ear. “Basketball, so do Barry and Mike and I guess Wally will be too.” she clarified.

Lena nodded, she let the hand closest to Kara slip away from holding her beer and slide easily behind Kara's body. Kara’s eyes widened just slightly at the motion but steadied almost immediately. Lena didn’t mean to make the situation secretly intimate but she did want to be touching Kara. Not just through the clothes.

She let her hand slide under Kara’s shirt and rest on the small of her back. Any other person would just see two people squished into a spot usually meant for one and not think anything of it. But, the feeling of Kara’s soft skin under her fingertips was calming in a way.

\----------------------------------------------------

She sipped on her beer while Kara conversed with the group. Having Sara and Alex there made it slightly less awkward for Lena. She didn’t think she would finish her beer as fast as she did, but she soon found herself rising to excuse herself to the kitchen for another. Kara hadn’t even gotten a sip of it. 

When she got there she tossed the bottle into the recycling and bent down to grab another out of the fridge. She popped the top off of it and turned around to see Sara standing there. “Hey, Luthor.” she greeted with a smirk.

“Sara.” Lena nodded, “Did you want a beer?” she asked, offering up some of Clarks beer.

She nodded so Lena pulled one out and handed it over, expecting that to be all the time they would spend in that kitchen, but oh was she mistaken.

Sara popped the top off and leaned back against the counter, taking a long swig. “So, what do you think of Lucy?” she questioned with a smirk.

Lena shrugged, “She’s okay, seems nice enough.” Lena stated trying to seem indifferent.

“Right.” Sara said in a disbelieving tone. “Lena, can I be straight with you?” she questioned.

Lena was a bit surprised, she figured Sara Lance does whatever she wants, not needing permission from anyone. But, that clearly wasn’t the case here. “Uh, sure.” Lena responded, sipping her beer in preparation for what’s to come.

Sara looked toward the door, as if to ensure no one was around before locking eyes with Lena once again. “She likes you dude.” Sara said with a bit of a sigh. “And I don’t mean like she wants to get in your pants, I think she actually likes you.”

Lena was a bit taken aback by the insinuation. She knew she and Kara had some talking to do but to hear the confirmation of the girls feelings from one of her closest friends brought her some relief, “You think so?” Lena questioned, squinting a bit.

Sara laughed and nodded, “Listen, I’ve known that girl since she came to the school in my seventh grade year.” Sara began, sipping her beer. “Alex and I were good friends when the Danvers’ adopted her and I have always been a bit protective of her. She was timid at first but she grew comfortable quickly.” Lena was enjoying hearing stories from their childhood. She didn’t realize Sara has been there the entire time. “Then when we got into high school she developed a sort of- reputation. Which, I may have been a part of creating, but that’s not the point. She was with someone new every couple of weeks. She has always said she didn’t want anything real.” Sara shrugged, as if she didn’t know why. “And when Alex and I came to college, and she got access to college girls? It was over.” Sara widened her eyes and shook her head, letting out a stifled laugh, “It was like we were competing.”

Lena suddenly was not that interested in hearing about Kara’s life before her. She didn’t want to know about all the girls she had been with. She most certainly didn’t want to feel like she was just another one of them because she’s not sure she could take that.

Sara must have noticed the look on Lena’s face because she quickly continued, “But, since she came here.” Sara paused looking Lena directly in the eye, “Since she met you, she’s just different.” Sara shrugged. “I could be wrong, I’m just saying I haven’t seen her getting in anyone else’s pants since she started getting in yours.”

Lena’s eyebrows scrunched at that, “We’re not sleeping-”

“Ahh,” Sara chuckled quietly, “After everything I just said, you’re gonna correct me on that. Makes sense, Kara’s in for a ride.”

Lena was suddenly aggravated as Sara made a move to leave, so she reached out and grabbed her by the forearm. Usually she wouldn’t even dare but she supposes it probably has to do with the bit of liquid courage she has gained. “What does that mean?” she turned her head to look at Sara who was standing beside her, stopped in her tracks.

Sara shrugged, looking at Lena with sympathy, “Closet cases can be hard for girls like Kara, no offense.”

Lena’s hand dropped at the comment and Sara left the room, heading out to rejoin the group.

Sara was right. Lena didn’t even know what she wanted and Kara was clearly very sure of herself. She didn’t want to be an inconvenience in Kara’s life. Especially since they’re in college. She should be out doing whatever, or whoever, she wants.

Lena finished off her second beer and set it on the counter. She glanced down at her phone which read 7:30 pm. She hadn’t been this tipsy at 7:30 since she was 14 and her brother was taking her to parties. 

She rolled her eyes at herself and stalked back out to the living room. She saw Kara still sitting in the spot she left her, with the seat beside her still open. She was leant over with her elbows resting on her knees having a conversation with Lucy and Sara who now sat on the couch across from her. 

She noticed how everyone in the room seemed to fit so seamlessly and Lena suddenly felt very out of place. She couldn’t be there anymore. She couldn’t see Lucy and Kara being as happy as they are, she couldn’t continue to watch Mike throw glances at Kara and she most definitely couldn’t deal with the knowing glance Sara was giving her as she watched Kara and Lucy. It was all too much.

“Kara,” she blurted out, as if trying to silence all the thoughts in her head.

Lucy, Sara and Kara all looked up at her in that moment. Kara had a smile on her face but when she saw Lena’s uncomfortable one she rose to her feet immediately. She was in Lena’s space in seconds, placing her hands on either side on her, gripping slightly to steady the sway Lena didn’t even realize she had. “Lena,” she tried, looking for eye contact that Lena couldn’t give her, “What’s wrong?”

This was another thing Lena couldn’t deal with. Kara was being her sweet, sensitive, and empathetic self. It wasn’t helping whatever was fueling Lena’s urge to flee the scene. Kara was trying to ground her and it was sort of working. She let her eyes finally fall to Kara’s and she could feel the tears beginning to form.

“I need to go.” she managed to get out without breaking. She couldn’t cry at a party, especially when she knew she was noticeably tipsy. She didn’t want to be that girl. She hated that girl.

Kara’s eyes scrunched in concern, “Lena, are you-”

“Kara, I just need to go.” Lena cut her off, looking everywhere but her, she couldn’t talk about anything right now or the dam would break.

“Okay.” Kara whispered, “Let’s go.”

Lena’s eyes snapped to Kara’s in that instant, “Kara, no. You stay.”

Kara shook her head, “No.” She seemed so sure in her answer. “You were there for me on my night, now I’m here for you. Like you said, sometimes you need someone who won’t judge you.” she tried a small smile but the sentiment just made Lena have to bite her cheek for fear of more emotions.

Lena conceded with a nod. “Okay.” she said and it was barely a whisper. Kara drifted a hand down her arm and latched it in Lena’s, squeezing slightly. She turned to Lucy and Sara, “We’re gonna head out.” she stated with no explanation. “Tell Clark I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

Lena couldn’t help but notice the way Lucy’s eyes flashed to their intertwined hands and back up to Lena’s face. She couldn’t read the look she gave. It seemed to be a mix of confusion and envy.

Sara on the other hand looked away with a shake of her head, seemingly annoyed. Lena understood, she thought Lena was bad for Kara. Kara was basically her little sister. She never liked girls that weren’t good enough for her brother either.

“Okay, see you tomorrow morning? Lois and I are leaving around 11.” Lucy asked, focusing her attention back to Kara with a smile.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Kara answered as she was pulling Lena toward the door with a wave to those who noticed her exiting, “Bye guys.”

Lena just let herself be dragged along. First out the door then down the elevator until they got to her room and it was on her to unlock it. When she did Kara just led them into the couch and pulled Lena down with her. Her arms wrapped around Lena’s frame gently and she placed a small kiss on the top of her head, “Talk or sit?” she questioned, similar to what Lena had asked that night.

Lena’s only response was snuggling in closer to Kara, wrapping her arms around her waist and letting out a deep breath. 

She needed to talk, she knew that. But for the moment she just needs to be held.

\---------------------------------------------------------

They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity. Kara took turns rubbing soothing circle on Lena’s upper arm and stroking her fingers through her hair. She didn’t push or question. Lena could have fallen asleep from the gentle touches alone had her mind not been racing the entire time. She realized they must have been there for a while because she felt her buzz leaving her.

“What are we doing?” Lena asked suddenly. Her words pierced through the silence and Kara’s motions stopped momentarily before they started up again.

“What do you want to be doing?” Kara asked, as if she was unsure how to answer.

Lena could feel Kara’s jaw clenching from her position with her head tucked into her neck. She didn’t move. After a beat she decided to take a new route, “Sara told me some things.” she admitted.

Kara’s motions stopped altogether and she let out a sigh. “She shouldn’t have.”

Lena sat up at that, turning to face Kara but leaving her hands resting on her waist with Kara’s arm still wrapped loosely around her shoulder. “Why?” Lena asked. It wasn’t accusatory, just curious.

Kara seemed to be the one avoiding eye contact at this point, “I should have been the one to tell you. My past just isn’t the kind of information you drop on the girl you like in the first week of meeting.”

Lena’s stomach fluttered and she searched for Kara’s eyes, wanting to reassure her. She looked embarrassed. “Hey,” she whispered, willing Kara to meet her gaze, “I wouldn’t judge you.”

Kara smiled and chuckled softly, “Let me guess, she made me out to be some sort of player?” she implied. 

Lena nodded, that was exactly what she did.

Kara shook her head, “It wasn’t like I hooked up with girls just for the sake of it.” she began to explain, “I always made sure they wanted to and I made sure they knew what they were getting into. I never lead anyone on.” she spit, it seemed like she was referring to someone else. “That was, no is, Sara’s MO.” she rolled her eyes.

Lena just listened with an open mind. She didn’t want Kara to feel judged when she was being so candid about a past she clearly wasn’t proud of. “You never told me what I was getting into.” Lena tried with a sad smile and a shrug. She could feel the tears building, surly visible to Kara.

Kara’s face softened and she reached out to cup Lena’s face as if she was willing the tears not to fall. “No, I didn’t.” she replied simply, eyes trying to convey every emotion, but Lena couldn’t read them.

“Who is Lucy to you, really?” she asked, needing to get answers before she couldn’t keep her thoughts straight. “I heard what Sara said in the locker room about her.”

Kara sighed and dropped her hand from Lena’s face only to take the one in her lap. “Lucy didn’t get it.” Kara confessed. “I met her the summer before my Junior year when I went out to Metropolis to visit Clark and meet Lois. She was cute and we hit it off but before anything went any further, I told her how it had to be. I just didn’t want a relationship, I wasn’t in the mindset for one.” she shrugged, deterring her eyes from Lena’s and seemingly staring off into space as she finished her story, “We hooked up, unbeknownst to Clark and Lois, everytime I visited. The most recent being right after high school graduation a couple months ago. She said she understood that it wasn’t going any further than that, but she always acted hostile when I talked to anyone else.” Kara shook her head, “I should have ended it when I noticed her wanting more, but I was selfish and now she gets jealous.”

Lena appreciated Kara’s openness, she hadn’t been expecting a full story. Though, she wasn’t keen on the relationship she completely understood why Lucy was having a problem. Kara’s an easy girl to fall for. “So you don’t feel the same way about her?” Lena prodded.

Kara shrugged, looking back to Lena, “I do care about her, but not in the same way she seems to care about me.” she admitted.

Lena nodded, “I know how she feels.”

Kara cocked her head in question, “How so?” she asked.

Lena decided it was her turn to be honest. Kara had answered her questions without much hesitation and it was only fair to give the same courtesy back. “I’m not really sure who- or what I am.” Lena began, taking a small breath. “I haven’t ever labeled myself as anything, I just did what I wanted without thinking in high school.” she explained, finding Kara’s eyes and her supportive nod. “Girls seemed to be the common attraction of my attention, but I never-” she cut herself off, slightly embarrassed to admit her lack of sex life due to Kara’s seemingly expansive one.

Kara just squeezed her hands in reassurance, “It’s okay, take your time.”

Lena nodded, continuing despite herself. “I never did anything more than kiss a few girls.” she let out in a bit of a hurry, eager to get passed the admission. “I wasn’t really part of the dating scene and I never really needed to think about it because, well, there was no one worth worrying about it for.” she ended, the final words coming out a bit softer.

Kara smiled slightly, bringing a hand up to brush away a strand of hair that had fallen out of place due to Lena’s flustered admission. “And now there is?” she asked, sounding hopeful.

Lena nodded, locking green eyes to blue. “I think there might be, yeah.” she answered, quieter than before as if saying the words out loud was a sin. “And it makes me really fucking terrified.” Lena breathed out, feeling the tears begin to shed from her eyes. 

Kara was wrapping her up into strong arms immediately, rubbing a hand on her head and shushing her. “It’s okay.” she repeated multiple times as Lena continued to break, “You’re okay. I’ve got you.” 

Lena finally let herself feel everything she had been so desperately been trying to avoid. She was admitting both to Kara and herself that she was falling for Kara. She was falling for a woman. She wasn’t just looking for a casual make out session or a hook up buddy. She, Lena Luthor, was romantically falling for Kara Danvers, a woman.

For the first time in her life she was admitting that to herself and she hadn’t felt more relieved or terrified in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow, that was a lot I'm sorry. I think I may have teared up a couple times writing that. Did I mention that a lot of my writing is based on real experience... super fun.
> 
> Anywayyyyyyyy hope you enjoyed and I will try to make the next one a bit more uplifting.
> 
> Thank you for reading, come yell at me over at www.superkarasdanvers.tumblr.com


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this is later in the week than I intended but you can expect another chapter on Friday! 
> 
> As always, these munchkins belong to The CW and Supergirl!

After Lena’s admission, Kara didn’t question her further. The two just sat in silence for a bit before Kara broke it, asking if she could turn on the TV. They watched some reruns of Friends while Kara held Lena. The crying had subsided and she was now just cuddled into Kara’s side, her grip on Kara’s shirt strong as the moment she broke.

“Do you want to talk some more?” Kara whispered into Lena’s hair while placing a gentle kiss there. She wanted Lena to come to terms with this in her own time, but she also wanted to make sure she knew she was there when she needed her.

Lena rustled a little, allowing her hands to drop from Kara’s shirt to snake around her waist, pulling herself closer. “Can we talk tomorrow?” Lena asked in a defeated voice.

Kara could hear the rasp from the crying and it broke her heart. “Yeah.” Kara confirmed before wrapping her own arms tighter around Lena and pulling her close.

The pair fell asleep on the couch together hours later. Lena was the first to wake. She managed to move herself just enough to reach for her phone which was in her back pocket. She checked the time and read 11:23pm. 

She started to stretch and realized her back had cramped up a bit from laying in the same position and she figured Kara’s had too. “Kara.” she whispered, shaking the woman beside her gently. She didn’t want to startle her.

Kara began to move after the third try, immediately stretching her arms up toward the ceiling and letting out a cute noise. She smacked her lips together a few times before she blinked her eyes open a bit. She immediately squinted from the light that was pouring out of the TV. She spoke with a low and raspy voice, one Lena wouldn’t mind hearing more often, “Time for bed?” she asked, eyes still closed.

Lena smiled for the first time since the pair left the dorm for Clark's earlier in the day. “Yeah,” she agreed tenderly, “time for bed.” she reached out and took one of Kara’s outstretched hands, pulling the girl to her feet. 

Kara didn’t really have her bearings about her so Lena had to lead them to her bed with the taller girl hanging half off of her. When they got there she just let Kara roll onto the same side she had slept on the night before. Then, she walked to the other side and joined her, pulling back the covers and snuggling in.

Kara immediately reached out for Lena, blindly. Her hand landed on Lena’s stomach and she let out a content sigh before Lena heard her breath even out again. Lena laid a hand over top of Kara’s and closed her eyes as well with a small smile on her face.

The day had been extremely emotionally draining for Lena, but she also felt like she was finally starting to figure some things out that she knew she was suppressing for a while.

\--------------------------------------------

Lena woke to the sunlight pouring into her window around 8:30am. She yawned and turned her body to face the other body in the bed. To her surprise, Kara’s eyes were already open and she was looking right back at Lena with a smile. “You’re cute when you sleep.” she said.

Lena blushed and rolled her eyes playfully. “You watched me sleep? Kinda creepy don’t you think?” she loved the way she felt around Kara. She could do this flirty banter without second guessing anything. Though, she had to admit, sharing her deepest secret with the woman the night before probably did the trick. She felt closer to her than she ever had with anyone else.

Kara giggled and scooted closer to Lena, reaching up to tuck some stray bedhead hairs behind her ear, “No.” she answered simply. Lena smiled at the confidence, Kara didn’t need to have an explanation. “Did you sleep well?” she asked.

Lena could hear the question she wasn’t asking. _Are you ready to talk now?_ “Yeah, I did.” Lena answered, clearing her throat and sighing before flipping back over on her back, staring at the ceiling. “And I’m ready to open this box again.”

Kara grinned a bit, “The sexuality box?” she questioned which made Lena smile and place a hand over her face in second-hand embarrassment for Kara. She knew she was trying to lighten the moment, as she always does, and she appreciated it. But, she couldn’t believe Kara had actually just referred to the biggest dilemma she had ever faced in her life, which is saying something considering her family’s history, as a sexuality box. 

“Yes, Kara. The sexuality box.” she answered, leaving her hand over her face, hiding the smile she knew Kara could hear. She heard Kara giggle next to her but then they both fell silent. Lena didn't say anything passed that, too scared to begin.

“Want me to start?” Kara supplied, reaching out and placing a hand on Lena’s wrist to pull the hand away from her face. Lena’s head dropped to the side to look at Kara while she pulled the hand away from Lena’s body and in between her own two hands to play with Lena’s fingers. “I mean, I can tell you some of my own experiences. If that helps?” she asked, searching Lena's eyes for an answer.

Lena smiled, looking between Kara’s blue eyes. “Yeah, I would love to hear it.” Lena said, genuinely.

“Okay.” Kara started with a deep breath, “Well, it wasn’t long after my sister came out, actually.”

\-------------------------------------------------  
 _“Wait, both of the Danvers sisters are lesbians? God must really hate all men to take both of you off the market.” Sara laughed, leaning back into her chair._

_“Will you quiet down.” Kara spit, looking frantically around the frozen yogurt shop they were currently sitting in. “And I’m bisexual, not a lesbian. No offense, Alex.” Kara clarified to Sara before acknowledging her sister._

_“None taken.” Alex shrugged, taking a bite of her strawberry yogurt. Kara had told Alex of her feelings toward women only the night before. The two were laying in bed and she called out to see if Alex was still awake. She had been playing with the idea of telling her for a couple weeks but finally decided if her sister was already out, why would she have a problem with Kara liking girls too? Of course she was surprised, but not as unbelieving as Kara had been when Alex first came out to her._

_Naturally, the next person to tell would be Sara. She was practically another sister to Kara with how close Alex and her were. She always admired the girl’s strength. Sara has been bisexual ever since Kara could remember. But she doesn’t really remember her ever coming out. It was a thing everyone just knew. Kara kind of wished it could have just been like that for her, but it just wasn’t. Especially now since her sister had just been the talk of the school last year. “Bisexual.” Sara clarified, looking to Kara with a skeptical look._

_Kara nodded, taking a bite of her own yogurt in the process. “Yeah, I mean boys are good looking. But girls are-” she cut herself off, unable to describe how she felt when she looked at girls. If she was being honest, it was usually girls who caught her eye. But, she didn’t think she was a lesbian, she didn’t want to close the door all the way._

_Sara grinned, “Yeah, they are.” she agreed easily, deciding not to push Kara. It was only her second time saying it aloud after all. “So have you told Eliza and Jeremiah yet?_

_Kara took a breath, she wanted to tell her adoptive parents but Alex had come out only 8 months prior. The pair didn’t have a problem with it but she didn’t want to add to their plate so soon. “No, I think I’m gonna wait. It’s not like I’m gonna have a girlfriend tomorrow or anything.”_

_Alex laughed at the comment, “I’ve been out for 8 months and I still don’t have a girlfriend.”_

_Sara chuckled, “That’s because you’re picky, Danvers.” she smirked, “You gotta let people in, give them a chance. They could blow your mind.” Sara finished, pulling the spoon out of her mouth slowly._

_Kara caught Alex’s eyes linger a bit too long before she rolled her eyes and regained her composure, “Oh shut up.” Alex deflected, “I’ll let the right girl in when I know for sure. I don’t feel like getting fucked over.”_

_Kara could sense the tension that had built since the beginning of the conversation. She didn’t like the thought of her two favorite people fighting so she quickly changed the direction of the conversation back to herself, “Yeah, I mean I think I will probably just let things happen, you know? I don’t really feel like going through the whole, “coming out” process at the school. I can be like you, Sara.” Kara stated proudly._

_Kara was about to start her freshman year of high school. Sara and Alex were about to begin their Sophomore year. She figured, it’s high school, no one will care anyway as long as she came in as one thing and didn’t change it. “No.” Sara and Alex said at the same time, locking eyes and laughing._ At least they agreed on something, _Kara thought._

_“Don’t be like me, Little D. Just make your own path.” it sounded almost like a warning but she knew Sara meant it in the best way._

_“Okay.” she agreed, shrugging her shoulders. She knew that, at the very least, she would have her sister and Sara at the school if anything were to happen._

\-----------------------------------------------------  
"It sounds like your sister and Sara had something going on there." Lena said, raising an eyebrow skeptically. She was laying and listening to Kara's story intensely, hanging onto every word that would give her more insight on her.

Kara nodded, slopping her head to the side, "Yeah, I know. I never really knew anything more passed that. Except recently when Sara told us about them hooking up last year."

Lena laughed, "Seems like maybe it was a long time coming."

Kara pulled a face, "Ew, okay let me finish."

\-----

_“You did it!” Alex exclaimed, pulling her sister into a hug in the locker room._

_Sara stood propped up against the locker, smiling proudly at Kara from a distance. “Knew you had it in ya.” she commented._

_A couple months had passed since the beginning of the summer, when Kara first came out to the two. She had told Eliza and Jeremiah just before school started, not wanting it to get back to them in a negative way. They handled it pretty well and assumed it was because they had accepted Alex fully._

_Kara had just made the varsity volleyball team as a freshman. Sara and Alex had made it their freshman year too and they didn’t really have a doubt that Kara would, but it was exciting all the same. “I can’t believe it.” Kara grinned, she was sure she would be wearing the smile for the rest of the week. She loved playing volleyball but she was never able to play on a team with her sister and Sara. Being one year younger, in middle school the split the girls up by grade. So, other than some backyard volleyball, she hadn't ever played with the girls._

_“Me either, it seems like this team is just filling up with dykes.” the trio heard the comment coming from the hall that lead to the exit of the locker room._

_Kara's eyes widened. She hadn't told anybody at the school yet. She wasn't angry that people knew and actually sort of relieved she wouldn't have to do it herself. But, she was hurt by the word._

_Sara kicked away from the locker in an instant, walking briskly toward the voice. Alex reached out, trying to grab Sara before she did anything rash but it was no use. Sara shook Alex off quickly and all the Danvers sisters could do was follow. “The fuck did you just say.” Sara spit when she found the source of the voice._

_It was Marissa, a senior and co-captain of the volleyball team. “I said,” she challenged, turning to face Sara, crossing her arms, “It sure seems like this team is just filling up with_ dykes. _” she emphasized the last word on purpose to rile Sara up._

_“I swear to God, I will put you through that locker.” Sara said through gritted teeth, punching at the locker in question. She left a small dent and Kara noticed the blood immediately starting to drip from a spot on one of Sara’s knuckles._

_Alex stepped in then. She was clearly angry, but Sara seemed to be her main priority. She grabbed at her arm and pulled her back gently, whispering something into her ear. Sara’s eyes shot to Kara then back to Marissa before she stalked off. Alex gave one final look to Marissa with the comment, “Maybe you should start acting like we’re a part of this team or you’re gonna make us all look like a bunch of losers out on that court." she was about to walk away when she turned around once more and stuck a finger out at Marissa, "Sara and Kara are ten times the players you will ever be.” In that moment she made her exit, heading to see if Sara was okay._

_Admittedly, Marissa had looked a bit spooked at Sara’s threat and a bit defeated at Alex’s comment. “Anything to add?” Marissa questioned, beginning to regain her composure and looking Kara dead in the eye._

_Kara was confident, but not nearly as much so as she is today. She did dare to question, “What makes you think I’m a- dyke?” she nearly choked on the word. She didn’t like the way it felt rolling off her tongue._

_"You hang out with two of the most well known lesbians in the school-” she began before Kara cut her off._

_“Sara is bisexual.” Kara cleared, not wanting her to erase Sara’s identity._

“Whatever. _Plus, I saw the way you were looking at Toni during practice, and you should know she’s not interested. She doesn’t swing that way.” Marissa said definitively._

_Kara began to blush. It was true, she did have a bit of a crush on the older girl. Toni was Marissa’s best friend and co-captain of the volleyball team. “Maybe, be nicer?” Kara suggested before turning to rejoin Sara and her sister. She heard Marissa scoff behind her on the way out._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What a bitch.” Lena concluded when Kara finished her story.

Kara nodded with a small laugh, recalling the encounter. “Yeah, she sure was. Was like that until the day she graduated.” Kara informed with a shrug. “But, she was wrong about her best friend.”

Lena’s mouth dropped at the playful look Kara gave along with the statement. “You didn’t.” she said, a smile growing on her face as Kara nodded.

“She was my first girl.” Kara concluded, proudly.

Lena shook her head in disbelief. She had thought something like this would be among the topics of things she didn’t want to hear about Kara, but her freshman year of high school was four years ago. It would just be ridiculous to hold something like that against Kara. “So, that was the start of the reputation Sara informed me of?” Lena asked.

Kara’s face dropped slightly at the question, “Yeah, it was.” she admitted, “After that, I kind of got a complex. I never really did come out in high school. After Marissa accused me in the locker room that day it spread around the school.” she explained, “There really weren’t that many encounters, I got lucky. But, I have a feeling being friends with Sara helped with that.”

Lena smiled, she was beginning to understand Sara and her relationship to Kara. She was the one who protected Kara from all the mean people in high school. She probably threatened way more people than Kara even knew about, just to ensure Kara felt safe and happy. She had a newfound respect for the girl.

She also understood why she didn’t want Lena to get involved with Kara.

“So,” Lena began, taking a shaky breath. “Sara said something else last night.” she stated. She didn’t want Kara to be mad at Sara so she refrained from using the actual words. “She basically said it would probably be hard for us-” she caught herself and suddenly she didn’t feel so confident anymore. Referring to her and Kara as an “us” was not something she had done before and she didn’t want to assume anything and put Kara into an awkward position.

Kara sat up in the bed, sliding her elbow underneath to prop herself up, looking over at Lena who still laid flat on the bed, facing the ceiling. “Us?” she raised a brow, a smile playing on her face. “I wasn’t aware there was such a thing.”

Lena knew Kara was only joking from the tone in her voice, but she wanted to make it clear she wasn’t implying anything. “I mean, you and I, as friends. Or as whatever this is that we’re doing.” she clarified, squeezing her eyes shut as if that would rid her of the encounter.

Kara rolled over onto her stomach then, replacing her one elbow under her head to prop it up while her other hand slid across the comforter to lay on top of Lena’s stomach, playing with the fabric of her shirt. “We’re getting to know each other.” Kara stated plainly, “While kissing a little.”

Lena couldn’t help but smile at the squint in Kara’s eye. She was acting so cute and Lena was trying so hard to have a serious conversation. “Okay, that then. She was just saying it would be hard because we’re at different places in our lives.”

Kara cocked her head slightly with a questioning look, “I mean, not really. We’re both Freshmen in college.” 

Lena nodded, “Well yes, but we have different experiences.” Lena tried to clarify desperately hoping Kara was catching onto what she was saying. “I have a bit of a journey ahead of me if I’m going to figure this out and you’ve already done it all.”

Kara’s eyes widened with realization and she nodded, “Ah, the sexuality box.” she concluded at which Lena instinctively rolled her eyes with a small smile. “I want to be with you every step of the way on that journey though, if you’ll have me.” she said tenderly, squeezing at Lena's hand once again.

Lena’s stomach flipped. She didn’t know what she was expecting but it definitely was not such a sincere sentiment. She looked into Kara’s blue eyes, searching for truth. All she saw staring back at her was a kind-hearted soul that genuinely looked like she just wanted to help. 

Lena couldn’t help herself in that moment. She surged forward and placed her lips over Kara’s. She felt Kara snake her hands around Lena’s waist, pulling her on top of her as she kissed back. Lena happily obliged, straddling her legs on either side of Kara’s body, pressing down into her. 

The pair shared a few hot kisses before Lena was the one begging for access by licking Kara’s bottom lip. Kara’s mouth opened and their tongues grazed over one another in perfect sync. Kara’s hands were traveling up Lena’s sides, pulling the shirt along with it. The moment was intense and their kisses were loud.

Suddenly, Lena couldn’t stand the feel of the fabric on her skin anymore so she leaned back and pulled the shirt off the rest of the way, which was not much considering Kara had it pushed up to right under her bra line.

The two paused in that moment. Kara’s plump lips hung open just slightly while she took in the sight of Lena in just a bra that she had forgotten to rid herself of before going to bed the night prior. “Wow.” she admired.

Meanwhile, Lena was just as surprised, not having expected herself to be so bold. The kissing and the making out was all familiar to her. But, the traveling hands were new and the things it made her feel was what possessed her to make such a rash decision. But, she didn’t regret it. Not with the way Kara seemed lost in a trance looking at her. “You can touch, if you want.” Lena whispered, testing her voice to ensure it didn’t sound as shaky as she felt. It didn't.

Kara gulped and blue eyes met green, “Are you sure?” Kara asked. Lena loved how cautious she was being. She didn’t want to do anything Lena wasn’t comfortable with and she appreciated it, but if Kara didn’t touch her in the next five seconds she isn’t sure what she will do. 

Lena didn’t respond, only pulled Kara’s hand from where it sat on her waist and placed it on her bare stomach. She felt her skin stick up at the touch of Kara’s cold hand on her warm stomach and she took in a small gasp.

Kara’s tongue jutted out to lick her lips and her hand began traveling north, eyes continuously flickering to Lena as if waiting to be told to stop. She halted when her hand reached the bottom of Lena’s bra, fingers just peeking underneath. She glanced back up at Lena, waiting for protest.

Lena pulled a lip in between her teeth and nodded, giving Kara permission to continue. Kara smiled slightly and pushed her hand under the bra, squeezing gently at the swell underneath.

Lena felt tingles down her spine at the touch and she let out a soft moan she wasn’t expecting, locking her eyes directly into Kara’s with a content smile. Kara moved her thumb and began massaging the breast, rolling Lena’s nipple between her fingers. “Kara.” Lena breathed out. She hadn’t been touched like this by anyone before and she didn’t realize what she was missing out on.

Kara let her hand continue working while she sat up and met Lena’s lips again with her own, kissing away the small moans that were escaping. “Your.” Lena said between kisses, “Shirt.”

Kara reached over her head and pulled the shirt off in one tug, swiftly ridding it onto the floor beside the bed. Lena was reminded of how many times Kara has probably done the action. But the process, while extremely hot, caused Kara’s hand to be removed from Lena’s bra and she wept slightly at the loss of contact. Her thoughts were quickly distracted by the sight of Kara’s muscles on display in front of her.

Kara had such defined muscles. Lena had seen a glimpse of Kara’s stomach muscles that day in the trainers office, but it was nothing compared to having them underneath her, ready to be touched. Kara was sitting up so her abs were flexing and Lena could not take her eyes off of them. She pushed Kara lightly by the sternum so she would fall back onto the mattress, giving Lena full access to her bare stomach.

Kara landed on her back and let out a small breath when Lena’s hands connected with her stomach, tracing the muscles. “Like what you see?” Kara questioned with a raised eyebrow after a moment of Lena’s admiration.

Lena blushed a bit, “Yeah, you’re amazing.” she commented, looking back up to Kara and leaning down to place another kiss on her lips.

“You’re pretty beautiful yourself.” she commented as Lena pulled away. Lena smiled and headed for Kara’s neck, moving the hair aside that had settled there and latching her lips to the skin.

Lena was in a trance. Kara was making pleasurable noises in her ear while she licked and sucked at her neck. Their stomachs rubbed together at the motion and Lena craved the skin to skin contact. “Fuck.” Kara let out into Lena’s ear.

She had half a mind to jump Kara right there. To rip off the bra and the pants. To see and feel and taste everything that is Kara. But, she remembered she was far less experienced at this, if at all. She didn’t want to rush into something so quickly. Plus, she didn’t want to be just another person to Kara, so she pulled back.

“Something wrong?” Kara questioned, looking up to Lena in concern before placing her hands on Lena’s forearms as if to comfort her. 

Lena looked down at Kara, half naked in her bed with her hair sprawled out and her neck glistening from where Lena had been kissing and licking it. She tried her best not to leave any markings, but she realized she may have gotten carried away. 

Lena smiled and slid her left arm back to meet Kara’s hand, squeezing it in her own. She took her other hand and, using the pad of her thumb, wiped away the wetness on Kara’s neck, revealing that there was in fact a bruise beginning to form. It wasn’t big and nasty, but it wasn’t faint enough to go unnoticed. “No, it’s perfect just like this, actually.” she reassured. “But, I may have accidentally-”

Kara groaned slightly, realizing where Lena's eyes were looking, “Oh, great. I’m not going to hear the end of that from the girls, you know.” Kara raised a brow, looking up at Lena and playing annoyed.

Lena shrugged, “Well, maybe if you didn’t look this good, I wouldn’t have a problem.” she teased back.

Kara grabbed onto Lena’s waist, “That’s it.” Kara said, flipping them so Lena was now laying underneath Kara. 

She landed with the release of a breath and a smile on her face. Kara flipped them with ease, showing off just how strong she was. “Payback time.” she teased with a grin.

Lena’s eyes widened and she laughed a bit, beginning to protest before Kara’s lips were on Lena’s neck and she felt teeth scratching there. She let out an embarrassingly loud moan and knew she was fucked. She assumed Kara wanted to leave a similar mark.

But Kara didn’t go further than Lena did. She seemed to understand that if they were going to do this, they needed to work at Lena’s speed.

The pair made out, teasing each other and leaving marks all over their torso’s, trying to leave the necks alone for sake of their friend group. That is, save for the matching hickey's they each sported. Kara’s introduction of biting made Lena’s head spin and she was dreading the inevitable moment they would have to end this.

She had just remembered Kara needed to go see Lois and _Lucy_ off. Back to Metropolis, thankfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me about it at www.superkarasdanvers.tumblr.com


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one!
> 
> Happy New Year!
> 
> As always the characters belong to the CW and Supergirl!

Eventually, Kara had to pry herself away from Lena. It was a struggle considering the rhythm the two had fallen into. “Lena,” Kara mumbled.

At the moment Lena’s mouth was attached to Kara’s collarbone, biting the skin there gently. “Tell me to stop.” Lena dared.

“I don’t want to.” Kara replied, landing her hands on Lena’s hips, a small moan escaping. She dipped her head down to catch Lena’s mouth before it reattached to her neck, slowing the pace a bit with a sweet kiss. She pulled away and rested her forehead on Lena’s, “But I have to go see off the Lane’s. Clark would be upset if I don’t.”

Lena pouted, jutting out her lower lip, “Honestly, Kara. I don’t think your cousin could be upset about anything if he tried.”

Kara scoffed at the comment, “You haven’t know him your whole life, he can get _passionate_.” she emphasized, eyes widening, “Especially when it comes to Lois. I have to go say goodbye. Plus, I don’t know when they will be coming back.”

Lena chuckled, “Sounds like he really loves her.” she concluded, sitting up on Kara’s hips. Kara’s hands fell to Lena’s thighs, wrapping around them slightly.

Kara sighed, “He does.” Her thumbs were rubbing circles on Lena’s skin. “But, I can stop by later, if you want?”

Lena nodded, “Last day before classes.” she sighed, already stressing about the stress she’s going to feel come tomorrow.

Kara groaned, “Don’t remind me.” Lena swung her leg off of Kara, allowing her to sit up in the bed. She swung her legs around to dangle off the side before she pushed herself up. She began looking around for something, her shirt no doubt. Lena chuckled and reached down to drab it off the floor on the other side of the bed, throwing it at Kara. She caught it with a smile and slid it on easily over her head. “Thank you.” she said as she leaned against the bed to give Lena one last kiss. 

Lena smiled and leaned forward, cupping Kara’s cheek in her hand, “What would you do without me?” she questioned before closing the distance.

Kara pulled back, beginning to walk backward toward the door, “Let’s not find out.” she shrugged before she turned to exit. “I’ll text you later.” she called through the dorm room.

Lena heard the door shut and she fell back onto her bed. She needed to do something so she wasn’t thinking about Kara and Lucy for the rest of the day. She slipped on her shirt and pulled out her phone, shooting off a text to Winn.

_10:47: What are you doing today?_

Once she sent the text she pulled herself out of the bed. She noticed she has been spending much more time in her room as of late than she ever did before. Usually she was up and out of bed by 8:30 at the latest. But, Kara has her properly distracted. As she was walking to the kitchen to prepare some coffee a text came through from Winn.

_10:50: No practice so Barry and I are just hanging in the dorm. Wally and Mike are out with friends. What’s up?_

Lena thought about it for a moment. Had it just been Winn in the dorm she would have been fine. Conversing with him had become easy enough, but Barry added another element. Everything she had heard about him was always good, but she was still nervous nonetheless. She decided, though, that spending time with people other than Kara was probably a good thing. Even if those people happened to be Kara’s friends.

_10:54: Mind if I join you guys? It’s a quiet day for me too._

She rolled her eyes at Winn’s response as it came through.

_10:55: No Kara today? I’m shocked._

He immediately followed with,

_10:55: Of course you can, I hope you enjoy video games and pizza._

\----------------------------------------

Lena decided that there really was no reason to put herself together to hang out with a couple of boys in their dorm room. Especially since she had no interest in impressing either of them. With that thought, she threw on a pair of her high school sweatpants and a shirt with the college logo on it.

She made her way down to Winn and Barry’s dorm, knocking quietly when she got there. Barry was the one who answered, pulling the door open with a piece of pizza hanging out of his mouth and his eyes trained on the TV behind him. Lena noticed a controller in his hand and realized she was not going to be getting a greeting at the moment.

She smiled and took the door, allowing him to rush back over to the couch where he plopped down next to Winn. “How did you manage to knock me off the map and answer the door at the same time?” Winn complained, yelling to Barry.

Lena trained her eyes on the TV, recognizing the game immediately. It was Super Smash Bros, her brother showed it to her when they were younger. The pair spent hours playing together when their mother thought they were practicing chess moves. It was one of the more normal memories she had from her childhood.

“I’m just that good, Winn. You’ve gotta accept that.” Barry responded with a bite of pizza in his mouth. He had dropped the piece onto the plate in front of him. “You’re on your last life, better be careful.” he laughed.

Lena pulled a smile as she wandered over to the kitchen counter, the TV still in view. The dorm room was as expected with four boys living in it. There were dirty dishes in the sink and empty pizza boxes in the corner. There were currently two pizza boxes sitting on the counter, one pepperoni and one cheese. The pepperoni one had only one final piece in it while the cheese was only missing two. Lena decided she needed something in her stomach, even if she wasn’t the biggest fan of pizza, and pulled out a piece of cheese pizza from the box.

She was making her was over to the singular chair in the living room when she jumped a bit at Winn’s scream. “No! Come on!” she glanced at the screen and noticed only Barry’s character was standing there with the word ‘Victory’ spread across the screen.

Barry stood and held the controller out in front of him, dropping it to the floor as if it were a mic. He spread his arms out and looked to Winn, “That’s three in a row, buddy. Thinking we should play a different game?” he questioned with a tooth eating grin.

Winn huffed and glanced to Lena, “Isn’t he such a humble winner?” he questioned and Lena smiled, taking a bite of her pizza.

Barry looked at Lena, a slight bit of worry etched on his face. “I’m not usually like this with other people.” he clarified, “Winn is just,” he gestured, “Winn.” he shrugged.

Lena nodded, “I always rubbed it in my brothers face when I beat him at Smash too, I get it.” she shrugged.

Barry’s eyes widened, “You play?” he questioned, a smile returning to his face. “No way. Kara definitely won with you.”

Winn’s eyes widened and Lena nearly choked on her pizza at the comment, “Did she?” Lena questioned, trying to regain her composure.

Barry nodded, walking to the kitchen to pull out the final piece of pepperoni pizza and tossing the box into the pile of other boxes. “Absolutely, every other girl she brings around is always so timid” he shrugged, taking his place back on the couch next to Winn. “She told me you were awesome, but you’re way exceeding expectations already.”

Winn was suppressing a knowing smile as he glanced to Lena, “Yeah, I i mean I work with you, but it seems like Kara knows you way better than I do.” he commented.

Lena glared at him and rolled her eyes, sticking out a hand. “Give me your controller, let’s see if I can redeem you.”

Barry smiled and picked up his own controller. Winn handed his over and leaned back onto the couch, clearly annoyed he couldn’t beat Barry. “Good luck, this man has lightning fast hands.”

Barry shrugged, “I’ve been told that before.”

\---------------------------------------------

Kara rushed to the seventh floor to get dressed before she had to go meet up with Clark, Lois and Lucy. She didn’t want to show up wearing the same outfit as the night before and she definitely needed to run a brush through her hair.

When she was finished her phone read 10:55, just in time to meet them. She walked out the door, making her way to Clark’s dorm room. She stopped just short, preparing to knock when it swung open revealing Lucy standing on the other side. “Thought you might miss us.” she commented, eyeing Kara.

Kara pulled a tight smile and shook her head, “Wouldn’t miss the Lane’s leaving National City, who knows when you’ll come back.” she offered with a smirk.

Lucy stepped aside, allowing Kara to step in. “Hey, the visiting street goes both ways, you know.” she teased, closing the door behind her.

“Where are Clark and Lois?” Kara asked, suddenly aware of their privacy. Neither of them seemed to be in the room.

“James wanted to take them to lunch before we headed off. I decided to stay back.” Lucy clarified, a smirk growing on her face as she stepped forward, into Kara’s space. “They should be back any minute.”

Kara’s breath hitched in her throat. She and Lucy haven’t had a visit that didn’t end in a hook up since the first time they met. It was pretty much inevitable no matter who they were hooking up with at the time. Lucy knew Kara was never involved in anything serious so she never questioned if they were able to do this. She was just following old habits.

Lucy raised a hand, tucking hair behind Kara’s ear, “I was beginning to think we wouldn’t be able to do this before I leave.” she whispered.

Despite everything in Kara’s brain yelling at her to back away, to think of Lena, she couldn’t. So, she remained standing there, allowing Lucy to come closer. Lucy’s hand stroked down Kara’s neck, thumb padding over some sensitive skin there. Kara winced slightly at the pressure, remembering the mark Lena mentioned she had left there. “Your latest is a biter, I see.” Lucy grinned, leaning closer. “Maybe I should soothe it a bit.”

Kara turned her head away before Lucy could make contact with her neck, breathing out a bit. It took a lot of restraint not to fall back into this old dance. No matter how Kara felt emotionally about Lucy, she couldn’t deny their electric sexual chemistry. She could already feel herself getting more an more turned on from the woman’s low voice. “You can’t.” Kara managed, avoiding eye contact. She’s not sure just how long she could hold out.

Lucy faltered a bit, looking to Kara. She was trying to get her attention. She used her finger to raise Kara’s chin up to look at her, but Kara let her eyes jut off into the distance despite her head being lifted. “Kara,” Lucy spoke softly, “Is this because I didn’t come to NCU?” she questioned.

Kara laughed quietly, if only it were that simple. Sure, Lucy was on an opposing volleyball team and that didn’t exactly rub her the right way, but if that were the only reason she couldn’t be doing this right now it would be so easy to give in. But it wasn’t. She has Lena now, or is trying to have Lena. If she gave into Lucy now, she’s not sure she would ever get her shot with Lena again.

“No, Lucy.” Kara began, finally letting her eyes lock with Lucy’s. It was a mistake. She watched as Lucy’s eyes fell to her lips. The way her tongue was running across her own, clearly showing her intentions. Kara cleared her throat, blinking a few times to refocus. “I met someone.” she declared.

Lucy’s eyes shot back up to meet Kara’s. Her eyebrows scrunched together. “You meet a lot of people, Kara. Hasn’t stopped you before.” she shrugged. “Plus, it’s not like you do emotional anyway.”

It seemed like a punch to the gut. The shot reminded her that maybe she wasn’t always as considerate of others feelings as she should have been. Sure, she never lied to a woman, but she didn’t exactly worry if the girl was emotionally okay after either. She never thought that maybe one of them had developed feelings for her and she just left them to move onto the next girl.

The only person she actually knew who fell for her was Lucy and she only knew that because Lucy told her. Kara was never great on detecting romantic emotional cues, but she didn’t care because as far as she was concerned she didn’t have to be. When Lucy told her how she felt Kara clarified that she couldn’t do emotional and Lucy accepted it. At least, that’s what she told Kara. So, the two continued with what they had, all the while Kara assuming Lucy was okay with it.

“Yeah, I know.” Kara took a breath, stepping back a bit from Lucy to breathe. “But, I might be starting to.” she clarified, looking to Lucy for a reaction.

Lucy let her hands drop to her sides, “Oh,” she breathed out. Kara could see the hurt in her face as she processed Kara’s words.

Lucy took a breath and turned away from Kara, hands landing on her hips. She reached up and swiped at her cheek before turning back to Kara. “So, you’re what?” she questioned in an accusatory voice, but Kara could hear the pain behind it. “You’re dating now?”

Kara watched as Lucy tried to blink away the tears. She could feel her eyes going hot at the sight. She loved Lucy, she truly did. She never wanted to see her hurting and she hated that she was the cause of it. “Not really, but I’m not hooking up with anyone else either.” she shrugged, trying to be honest with the shorter woman.

Lucy pulled a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes and threw a hand in the air, “That’s awesome.” she shook her head, placing a hand on her forehead.

Kara took a step closer, “Lucy.” she tried.

Lucy stuck her hand out and took another step back. “Don’t.” she whispered. Kara waited while Lucy took a few moments, wiping her face again. She looked back to Kara, studying her. Kara suddenly felt self conscious with eyes trained on her. “Can I just ask something.” Lucy finally said, letting her arms drop from her hips to lay limp at her sides.

Kara nodded, not feeling it was her place to speak at the moment. Lucy looked defeated, like she had experienced all the anger she needed to and now she was just sad.

“Why not me?” she asked. It was nearly a whisper and Kara could tell it was hard for her to ask. She nearly didn’t finish the question as another tear fell.

Kara surged forward, wrapping Lucy up into a tight hug to which Lucy immediately accepted. She wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist and rested her head against her shoulder. “I do love you, Lucy.” she whispered.

Kara could feel Lucy’s grip tighten around Kara, “Just not enough.” she whispered back.

Kara pulled back from the hug, holding Lucy at arms length, “I love you plenty.” she clarified, “Just not in the way you want me to.”

Lucy nodded, letting out a stifled laugh. “Isn’t that a classic?” she asked.

Kara’s face softened, “I’m sorry.” she apologized, not really knowing what else to say.

Lucy shook her head, taking one of Kara’s hands in her own and squeezing it. “You can’t force love.” she shrugged with a sad smile. “No matter how much I wish you could.”

Kara wrapped a hand around Lucy’s neck with her other hand, pulling her head closer and placing a kiss on her forehead. “I am still here for you though.” she whispered against her skin, “If you ever need me, I am there.”

Lucy nodded, pulling back just as the door to the dorm room flew open and the sound of laughter filled the room. Lois’ voice came first, having noticed the tears, “Oh guys, you started the tearful goodbyes without me.” she complained, rushing over and pulling the two into a hug.

Lucy scoffed with a small chuckle, “You have no idea.” she commented as Kara squeezed the hand she was still holding reassuringly.

\------------------------------------------------

Lena, Barry and Winn had spent the rest of the morning and a good part of the afternoon engrossed in their game. Lena was successful in beating Barry in Smash, twice in a row. Winn was so impressed by the victories that he declared Lena his new best friend causing Barry to feign hurt.

“Wow, that’s harsh. Maybe I should just go now.” Barry faked a sniffle, dramatically heading for the door.

“Oh shut up.” Winn laughed, “So dramatic.”

Barry laughed, “I will get my revenge.” He pointed to Lena, causing her to smile and stick out her tongue. She had gotten comfortable with Barry and realized he just reminded her of a male version of Kara. Then he actually reached for the door handle, “But Iris actually does want to meet up so I gotta go.” Winn made the sound of a whip snapping and Barry rolled his eyes. “I’ll catch you later, Lena.” he acknowledged before flipping Winn off and disappearing out the door.

 

Lena was left laughing as Winn turned his attention to her, “He’s a dick.” he said with a smile.

Lena rolled her eyes, “Actually he may be one of the nicest guys I’ve ever met.” she raised her eyebrows, reaching for the soda she had sitting on the table.

Winn nodded, “You’re right, but someone has to keep him on his toes.” he laughed before changing the subject. “So, where is Kara today?” he questioned.

Lena swallowed the soda and set it back on the table, “How am I supposed to know? I’m not her keeper.” she replied, nonchalantly. 

It was Winn’s turn to raise his eyebrows, “Please, with the way she talks about you and the way you look when you talk about her?” he questioned, “Like I said before, I’m shocked you aren’t with her right now.”

Lena glared at him, sighing with defeat. “She’s seeing off Lucy.” she declared.

Winn nodded, “You mean she’s seeing off Lois and Lucy.” he reminded, pointing out Lena’s mistake knowingly. “Though you seem a bit worried about the latter.” he took a sip of his own drink.

Lena sighed a leaned back into her seat. There was no point in lying at this point, Winn clearly knew more about this than Lena had cared to admit to him. “I shouldn’t be, it’s not my place. Kara can do whatever- or whoever she wants.”

Winn nodded, “So they have always been hooking up.” he said, probably more to himself than to her. Lena’s eyes widened as she realized that Lucy and Kara’s relationship was probably only known by Kara, Sara and Alex. Well, now to Lena as well. She figured it was to keep the secret from Lois and Clark. She hadn’t meant to divulge her knowledge to Winn, especially because Kara definitely would have told him if she wanted to. When Winn noticed Lena’s worried look he waved her off, “Don’t worry about it. I have suspected it for years. She’s not very subtle in Lucy’s presence, it’s beyond me how Lois and Clark haven’t noticed. They must be too lost in their own love.” he feigned a disgusted look.

Lena nodded, not really wanting to hear that from Winn. It only served to worsen Lena’s thoughts. Kara had cleared everything up for her the night before but she couldn’t help letting her mind wander. She knew that it was sometimes hard to break old habits. “Yeah, kind of what I worry about.” she shrugged, looking to Winn.

He seemed to have realized his mistake in that moment because he leaned forward in his chair quickly, “I’m sorry that was-” he shook his head, “Listen,” Winn began, “I have never heard her talk about someone the way she talks about you.” he smiled. “Trust me, I wish she talked about me that way.” he stifled a laugh.

Lena cocked her head at the comment, deciding she would leave it for now. Her heart was swelling at the compliment. She knew she and Lena were close, but she didn’t think Kara talked about her. “Really?” she questioned with a squint.

Winn nodded, “Yeah, really.” he confirmed, leaning back a bit against the couch. “I think that you may be able to change her ways, Lena Luthor.” he commented with a smile, picking his soda back up and raising it to her, “If you let her in.” he sipped his drink with a smile.

Lena loved that she didn’t have to say anything specific. Winn was so good at picking things up. Lena wished she had that ability. Everything had to be spelled out for her all the time. She appreciated Winn’s ear and advice, even if she didn’t explicitly tell him. She just picked up the controller in front of her, “You ready to get your ass kicked?” she questioned with a smile.

Winn nodded, “I think it’s inevitable at this point. I’m just here to have fun.”

“Spoken like a true loser.” Lena grinned as she chose her character and Winn cued up the game.

\-----------------------------------------

_2:34: Got some lunch with Sara after saying bye to the Lane’s. You want to hang?_

Lena opened the text after she finished another match with Winn. She smiled at her phone realizing who it was from and immediately began typing back.

_2:40: Yeah, I’m with Winn right now at his dorm. Want to come over?_

Winn smiled, eyeing Lena. “You save that smile just for her?” he questioned.

Lena threw a pillow at him, “Shut up,” she rolled her eyes, revealing that he was correct, “I invited her over.”

Winn laughed, “You invited her to my dorm, bold move Luthor.” he commented.

Lena flinched at the name once again. She never wanted to make a big deal about it to people, but she really did hate being referred to as just her last name. “Can you uh-” she stuttered, feeling awkward having to point it out, “Can you not call me by just my last name?” she questioned.

Winn nodded, realizing his mistake, “Of course.” he said sincerely, changing the subject quickly as he realized Lena’s discomfort “When will she be here?” he asked as another text came through.

_2:42: Awe, two of my favorite people. Of course. I’m bringing ice cream. Be there in a few._

Lena grinned down at her phone then back up to Winn, “She’s on her way now.” she glanced back down to her phone, “And bringing ice cream apparently.” she laughed.

“Yes.” Winn pumped a fist into the air. “Plus, I need to face someone that’s on my skill level.” he mentioned to which Lena cocked her head in question to, “She’s terrible.” he deadpanned.

Lena laughed, she couldn’t imagine Kara being terrible at anything. She’s not sure it’s possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I am now taking prompts over on Tumblr so feel free to send me some there!
> 
> www.superkarasdanvers.tumblr.com


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this chapter is a bit more explicit than any of the chapters I have done before so be warned!

“I didn’t think it was possible to ever be this tired.” Kara complained as she fell down into Lena’s soft couch with a huff.

It was nearing 5pm on Friday, two weeks after the first day of classes. Lena was already overflowing with homework and deadlines, spending each night at her desk working. Kara, on the other hand, tended to stalk into the room post-practice and take a nap on the couch before she got to work on her own homework. Lena felt for the girl. Sure, she was taking a lot of credits and as a result was constantly stressing or tired, even in the first two weeks. But, Kara was taking her classes _and_ going to practice or a game everyday.

“Didn’t you do sports in high school?” Lena questioned, only looking up from her work briefly to receive a desperate look from the girl who had curled up into a ball on the couch, pulling a blanket over her shoulders.

“High school was nothing compared to this.” she deadpans. “I have to keep track of four different classes, go to three hour practices _and_ attend all of the volleyball team bonding sessions Sara and Alex insist on.” she closed her eyes with a defeated sigh, “It’s exhausting, I always need a nap.”

Lena laughed, knowing too well of her best friends need for a daily nap. She focused back on her work. The girl would sleep for about two more hours before she is awake and in need of food. Lena decided to work as hard as she could for the time being as to spend her weekend with as little stress as possible. 

As expected, Lena heard Kara’s familiar groan come nearly exactly two hours later. She stretched off the blanket and glanced over to Lena who was already closing up her book and removing her glasses, catching Kara’s eye. “Hi.” Kara said sweetly with a small smile on her face as her chin rested on the arm of the chair.

“Hi, sleepy.” Lena grinned, rising from her place behind her desk and joining the blonde on the couch where she had curled up into a corner, not quite ready to get up.

As soon as Lena took up the spot beside her, Kara leaned in to steal a small sweet kiss. Lena smiled into it before scrunching up her nose. “Kar, no offense but you smell terrible.” 

Kara laughed, bowing her head. “That’s the smell of hard work, Lee.” she grinned with the use of the nickname. They had become even closer over the past week despite only seeing one another for a few hours a night. They fell into an easy pattern of sweet kisses and the occasional heated make-out session as if it was a completely normal activity for friends.

Kara would come over after practice, nap on Lena’s couch, take a shower, they would either order take out or go to the cafe for dinner and then do homework together for a while until Kara retired to her own room with a big yawn at about 11pm.

They fell into this routine the first day without question and Lena could not be happier about it. She feared that their lack of free time would pull their new friendship apart, but Kara always seemed to make the time for her. The only times the routine faltered was when Lena had to work a soccer game or Kara had to travel or had another volleyball related obligation.

Wednesday seemed to be the odd night. Kara had a game every Wednesday whether it be at the school or at a different one. On those nights Lena would have to work because if it wasn’t the volleyball team playing at the school it was the soccer team. But, the weekends were a bit different.

After the first tournament-style set of games that first week of school, Kara would not be having another one at NCU for a few more weeks. All the teams in the league took turns hosting. Last weekend Kara and the girls went to Star City where they wiped the teams, coming off the day victorious with a 3-0 record.

Kara came over that Sunday with a grin plastered on her face and they celebrated with pizza for lunch before joining Alex, Maggie and Sara for Chinese and potstickers for dinner. Lena had been trying to encourage some healthier options for Kara but who was she to deny the star player what she wants after a successful weekend of play?

Alex was quick to tease the pair for their excessive time spent together, but Sara seemed to still be on the fence. She welcomed Lena into their group whenever she was invited by Kara, but she didn’t go out of her way to make small talk. It was almost like she was just constantly on guard.

“Well why don’t you and your hard work hop in the shower so we can get to the cafe before it closes for the night?” she questioned, play shoving Kara toward her bathroom.

Kara rolled her eyes as she stood and slung her bag over her shoulder. She was still dressed in her practice attire which included blue spandex and a white t-shirt spelling out “National City University Volleyball” in blue letters across the front. Her hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail, but small hairs were spewing every which way due to the sweat from before and the nap she had just awoken from. Lena loved this version of Kara for so many reasons she couldn’t even begin to list.

Lena leaned forward and smacked Kara’s barely covered ass, knowing full well there was virtually nothing underneath the thin material. Kara raised a brow and turned, still walking backward toward the shower, “You know, eventually you’re going to join me for one of these post-practice showers.” she grinned with a wink.

Lena flushed and rolled her eyes, rising to head to the kitchen. “Maybe.” she shot back, trying to keep her voice even despite the rapid pick-up in pace her heart was experiencing.

Kara just turned to enter the bathroom, closing the door behind her and allowing Lena to let out a breath with a small smile. She and Kara had been playing this game of cat and mouse for weeks. She knew Kara was not going to push her passed what she was comfortable with, but as time went on she began to question why exactly she hadn’t given in.

She knows why. She doesn’t want to turn into just another girl for Kara. She’s scared that once she gives Kara what she wants she will be disposable. She doesn’t want to lose the one person in her life who seems to make sense. She has been written off by too many people before, she wasn’t ready for Kara to do the same.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“Where do you guys play this weekend?” Lena questioned, looking to Alex and Sara who sat across the table from them. She and Kara had stopped by Kara’s dorm room on the way to the cafe for Kara to grab her meal plan card when they ran into the pair, also getting ready to go get food.

Now, the four of them sat together around a small table nearing 8pm, closing time for the campus cafe.

“Gotham.” Sara responded easily, shooting a confused look at Kara before catching Lena’s eye again. “Kara didn’t tell you?”

“She’s not her keeper, Sara.” Alex scolded, bumping her shoulder and giving her a look of warning. Lena smiled a bit, recognizing the words she herself used on Winn a few weeks prior.

Kara had casted her glance down to her food, not lifting it to meet anyone's gaze. “Must have slipped her mind.” Lena shrugged, “You guys worried?” she eyed Sara with a brow raised.

Sara scoffed with a small laugh, “Please. Kane has many talents.” She wiggled her eyebrows earning an eye roll from Alex, “but volleyball is not very high on the list and her team isn’t much better.” she shrugged.

“Kane?” Lena questioned, taking a bite from her salad and trying to ignore Kara’s uncharacteristic silence.

“Kate Kane.” Alex supplied this time, “She’s the captain of the Gotham volleyball team, a year ahead of Sara and I.”

Sara nodded with a grin, “She has a lot of experience.” she said suggestively.

Alex smacked Sara’s arm at the comment, “Can we not?” she questioned and Lena noticed Kara laughing a little beside her. She hadn’t been expecting it but now she was genuinely intrigued.

While the pair were bickering across from her Lena leaned in close to whisper to Kara, “What’s so funny?” she questioned, smile pulling on her face at Kara’s quiet snicker.

“Everyone’s got a bit of a past with Kate.” Kara explained, continuing to cast her gaze away from Lena’s, but keeping the small smile in place.

Lena’s brow quirked at the explanation, “ _Everyone_?” she asked, letting a hand fall to Kara’s thigh in hopes to get her attention. 

Kara swallowed and met Lena’s gaze with a guilty look and a small nod, confirming what Lena had expected, “Sara, Alex” she gestured across the table to the pair, “Maggie and me.” she admitted quietly.

“Wow,” Lena breathed as she processed the information. How one woman was able to get four National City University volleyball players into her bed in one season was beyond her.

Especially considering Kara wasn’t even on the team last year, she was still a senior.

“But wait,” Lena questioned, “Weren’t you still in high school?” 

Kara nodded, the guilty smile still playing at her lips with a small shrug. “I told you, I was a bit different then. A sophomore in college was hardly a challenge. I went to NCU’s tournament that weekend. Nothing happened the first time,” she laughed a bit, “Not with me at least.” she glanced toward Alex and Sara. “But, when they came here for the tournament NCU hosted, she intrigued me. And apparently Maggie as well.”

Lena nodded, trying to understand. No matter how much she knew about the girl sitting beside her, her history always seemed to surprise her more and more each time. “So, this girl, Kate, hooked up with both Danvers sisters?” she asked with a playful look of disgust.

Kara laughed and furrowed her brow, but nodded nonetheless. “Yeah, she did. But I’m pretty sure she’s the only girl that has successfully bagged both of us.”

Lena grinned, rolling her eyes and glancing across the table where Sara and Alex have fallen into a new conversation. She didn’t hear much passed the discussion of strategies for the games tomorrow. She began eating her salad once again, deciding not to think about the mysterious girl.

That is, until she felt a small touch on her thigh and a quiet voice. Her tone had shifted from the playful admission into something a bit more serious, “You’re not upset?” Kara questioned, looking at Lena nervously.

“Why would I be?” she questioned back, picking at her salad.

“I didn’t tell you.” Kara admitted, clearly feeling actual guilt at the admission.

“Kara, I don’t expect you to tell me about every person you have a history with.” she explained, dropping her hand to lay on top of Kara’s under the table and making eye contact. “Frankly, I would rather you not. Plus, It’s not even my place to ask.”

“Yes it is.” Kara hurried out in a voice a bit higher than a whisper which caught the two women’s attention sitting across from them.

Alex, sensing the tension, cleared her throat and stood, grabbing her empty plate from the table and looking to Sara. “I think we need to get some rest for tomorrow.” she excused herself, pulling Sara by the hand.

Sara had just enough time to grab her own plate and grumble something along the lines of, “It’s only 8:30, Danvers.” before being dragged out of the cafe.

Kara casted her glance down at the floor. They were the only two left in the cafe and the doors were already locked from the outside. No one else was getting in and they would be the last ones out.

Kara took a bit of a breath, speaking low, “It is your place to ask, because you’re the only one I’m with.” Kara admitted with a shrug.

Lena didn’t know what to say to that.

“I’m in this with you, and only you.” Kara continued when Lena was silent. “I didn’t want to worry you by bringing up Kate, or Lucy or any of the other women I’ve fallen into bed with. That’s the old me. The new me is so, so into one person that I can’t even think about anyone else.” she turned her hand and intertwined their fingers together, still resting their hands on Lena’s thigh. “So, whenever you’re ready. Or if you’re ever ready. I’m ready. For all of it.”

Lena felt the small smile that began tugging at her lips while the girl spoke. Her admission was like one out of a corny romantic movie and Lena could not feel lighter. It was everything she had hoped to hear. She may still be a bit weary about the new territory of her sexuality, but if she was sure about anything it was Kara Danvers.

“Yeah?” she questioned, green eyes searching blue. She was looking for any falter in Kara’s demeanor but she stood her ground well. Her admission was strong and true.

“If you’ll have me.” Kara grinned, leaning a bit closer and letting her eyes flicker down to Lena’s lips. But, she paused allowing Lena to control the situation.

Lena let her fingers unlace from Kara’s and brought her hand up to cup the blonde’s cheek. She leaned in and nudged Kara’s nose with her own. “I couldn’t think of anyone better.” she whispered, connecting their lips in a sweet, slow kiss.

Kara pulled back with a grin and a lip between her teeth, leaning her forehead to Lena’s. “Not even Sara? She is a charmer and she helped you with your groceries that one-”

Kara was cut off with a shove and a playful “Shut up.” before Lena was standing, grabbing her plate and heading toward the garbage. 

Kara watched her walk away unapologetically. Lena had made it to the door, pulling it back to walk out before she looked back at Kara who shot her eyes back up Lena’s body to make eye contact. Lena was smirking, “You just going to look or are you coming?” she teased, letting the door close as she left Kara sitting in the cafe alone.

Within seconds Kara had taken care of her plate and caught up with Lena, hurrying up behind her and placing her hands on her hips from behind. She leaned around as they walked and placed a small kiss on her cheek before jogging ahead to swipe her badge to the building and holding the door open for Lena. “After you.” she smiled, gesturing into the building with a small bow.

“Such a gentleman.” Lena laughed, walking through the doors and heading straight for the elevator. She clicked the button to call it and smiled when Kara joined her just as the doors opened to reveal an empty room.

Kara smiled and placed her hands back on Lena’s hips as she pushed her into the box from behind, sliding her fingers to the panel to select Lena’s floor before she’s pressing her body into Lena against the elevator wall.

Lena let out a small huff, a smile playing on her lips as she captured Kara’s lips while her hands laced around her neck. The kiss was a bit more heated than the one they shared in the cafe. It was filled with a bit more confidence.

The elevator door dinged all to quickly and the pair hurried out, fingers intertwined as Kara led them to Lena’s door. Lena pushed the key in and turned it quickly, slipping through and pulling Kara with her. She decided to take a page from Kara’s book and turned to push the blonde up against the newly closed door. 

Kara was thrown a bit off guard at the sudden aggression, but from the smile that played on her face she was not at all against it. She let her hands fall to Lena’s hips, pulling her body in closer. Somehow, even though she was being pinned by Lena, Kara found a way to control the situation.

Lena leaned in, brushing passed Kara’s waiting lips to connect with her neck. Kara let out an unexpected moan which caused Lena to bite down on the sensitive skin. She quickly soothed it with licks and kisses before peppering kisses all the way up to Kara’s ear. Her hands were playing with the hem of Kara’s shirt, slowly lifting it higher as she kissed. “Off.” she commanded in a whisper against Kara’s ear.

Kara nodded, reaching to pull her shirt off from behind leaving her in a sports bra against the door. Lena’s hands found Kara’s muscular stomach once again, tracing the outlines.

Kara’s hands had begun exploring below Lena’s shirt and ghosting over the material covering her breasts. Lena took a second to slowly peel the shirt over her head, knowing full well it was just getting in Kara’s way.

Kara’s eyes widened and a look of lust seemed to take over. She leaned forward and wrapped her strong arms around Lena’s butt, lifting her easily and switching her position to push Lena against the door.

Lena’s legs wrapped tight around Kara’s waist as she surged forward, connecting their lips in a heated, desperate kiss. Kara’s actions had an effect she was not expecting and she could already feel a pool of wetness forming in her panties. She needed Kara, tonight.

Kara began subconsciously rocking her body into Lena’s as they continued to kiss. She was setting a rhythm and with every rock her stomach pressed against Lena’s center, building the tension there. “Fuck.” Lena slipped out in a moan which seemed to cause Kara to come back to her senses, realizing what she was doing.

“Fuck,” Kara repeated, slowing the motions to a stop despite her heavy breathing, “fuck is this too much? Should I stop?” she questioned, blue eyes searching green with a look of concern.

Lena grinned, placing another kiss on Kara’s lips to which Kara happily hummed into. “You’re sweet.” Lena whispered, “but if you stop now, I may combust.”

Kara grinned and looked back to Lena’s eyes for a final confirmation, “You’re sure?”

Lena nodded and before she knew it she was being carried through the dorm and laid down on the bed. Kara climbed over her almost immediately, pressing her body back down into Lena’s. She slid her thigh between Lena’s legs and picked back up on the rhythm from before, grinning at the noises escaping Lena’s lips.

As good as it felt, Lena needed more. She let her hands fall from their position around Kara’s neck to push at the top of the blonde’s sweatpants, indicating her need for their removal. Kara was only too happy to oblige, slipping the sweatpants down her legs passed her boyshorts.

She let her hands fall to Lena’s jeans, pulling at the button. She snapped her eyes up to meet Lena’s, once again asking permission. Lena only nodded and lifted her butt off the bed, allowing Kara the room she needed to remove the garment.

Once settled, Kara slowly lowered her body back down and repositioned her thigh between Lena’s now barely covered center. She knew it would be much more intimate without the pants in the way and she wanted to watch Lena, not only to be sure she’s okay but to see the look on her face when she felt Kara’s bare thigh pressing into her.

She leaned down, placing a delicate kiss on Lena’s lips before pulling back with a grin and slowly lowering her thigh. She pushed her weight into it and began a slow and steady rhythm against Lena.

Lena’s mouth dropped open and her eyes locked with Kara’s making Kara feel so many more things than she was used to feeling in the bedroom. A small whimper came out of Lena’s mouth as Kara picked up the pace and her hands gripped Kara’s shoulders, eyes fluttering shut.

Kara only smiled, dipping down to place kisses along Lena’s collarbone. She bit at the skin only to quickly soothe it, leaving red marks in their place. Lena was now matching Kara’s motions, her hips bucking desperately off the bed.

While Kara was thoroughly enjoying the moment, she didn’t want Lena’s first time with a girl to be essentially dry humping. So, she let her right hand ghost across the skin on Lena’s sternum, up and over the covered breast and down along Lena’s stomach leaving goosebumps in her wake. She slowed the rocking just as her fingertips reached the hem of red panties and Lena’s eyes shot open, looking desperate for more friction. “Can I?” Kara questioned, allowing a finger to dip below the lining, indicating what she was looking for.

Lena bit down on her bottom lip, hard and nodded. She was suddenly realizing the reality of the situation. She was about to lose her virginity to Kara and she couldn’t be happier about it. Part of her still worried for the aftermath, but she just wanted to be in the moment with Kara.

Kara nodded back as if a final confirmation before her fingers dipped below the panties and ran down through Lena’s very wet folds. Lena let out an extra loud moan at the feeling to which Kara shot up her other hand to cover up. They may be in Lena’s singular suite but the walls weren’t exactly sound proof, “I know babe, but you gotta be a little quieter.” Kara whispered as she ran through Lena again, a small smirk playing at her lips. She knew how good it felt.

Lena tried to give the woman her best glare but with the way Kara’s fingers were moving she was not able to accomplish anything other than moans and the occasion “yes, more” as Kara began working wonders with her fingers between Lena’s thighs.

Once Kara slid her fingers inside, Lena was undone within minutes. Whether it was from Kara’s experience and skill or Lena’s built up tension, Lena doesn’t know. But, nonetheless she felt a sudden rush and her back was arching off the bed as Kara rocked with her though her first orgasm. Given to her by a woman, that is.

Lena was panting and Kara was smiling, leaning down to place kisses along her collarbone and up along her neck. She bit at Lena’s ear then traced her kisses along her cheek, kissing her way to Lena’s lips where she finally stole a small sweet kiss. 

Lena was barely able to reciprocate, lazily kissing back with a sigh before her eyes fluttered open to see Kara. She was laying on her side, one hand under her head, propped up by the elbow and one hand running over Lena’s stomach. Her hair was falling around her and she had a satisfied smile playing on her lips. “How was it?” she questioned after giving Lena some time to recuperate.

Lena grinned, turning over on the bed so she was facing Kara and running her fingers over strong shoulders. “Better than I could’ve imagined.” Lena admitted, looking earnestly into blue eyes.

Kara’s smile quickly turned to a smirk as she pulled a lip between her teeth, “You’ve imagined it before?” she questioned, a hint of cockiness in her voice.

“Of course I have.” Lena deadpanned, confused as to how the blonde could think otherwise.

“Oh,” Kara was taken aback by the sudden candor. She had known how she felt about Lena from the start and of course she had always wanted them to get to this moment eventually. But, she was planning on waiting, until Lena was 100% ready. She had just figured that she hadn’t given it much thought considering she was the one wanting to wait. “Are you okay?” she questioned, laying her hand on Lena’s side and pulling her body a bit closer in the bed.

“More than,” Lena answered honestly, letting herself be pulled in. She let her hand fall to Kara’s cheek, meeting eyes to convince the woman before leaning in for a sweet kiss. “Your turn?” she questioned, feeling her face immediately redden.

Kara smiled, leaning her forehead against Lena’s, “You don’t have to, if you’re not comfortable with it.” she whispered, desperately wanting the moment to stay as comfortable as it already was. It wouldn’t be the first time Kara has given pleasure and not received it back. She had grown accustomed to college girls who think they’re into women until it was their turn to do the giving.

“I want to, I just-” she cut herself off, letting a hand fall to her face in embarrassment, “I don’t know how.” she hurried out so fast she was sure Kara didn’t catch it.

Kara lifted a hand to pull away the one covering Lena’s face before placing a small kiss on the tip of her nose, “Well, it’s a good thing that this is something I am particularly good at.” she smirked, placing Lena’s hand on her sternum and guiding it along her own body.

Lena watched as her hand moved down Kara’s body, “I don’t think there’s much you aren’t good at, Kar.” Lena breathed out, feeling braver and actually moving her hand with Kara’s before her eyes flickered back up, “Except Smash.” she teased to which Kara rolled her eyes.

The rest of the night was spent with cautious touches and gentle words as the pair explored one another’s bodies. They learned what the other liked and what they loved and Lena learned so many new things she hadn’t even thought of before.

It was so nice to just be wrapped up in Kara, both literally and figuratively. But, with this giant step under their belts Lena knew that only meant they needed to discuss the actuality of their relationship, if there even was one at all. Kara seemed to be all in with only her, for the moment. But now that they’ve reached this stage of the relationship what if Kara got what she wanted and was ready to move on? Or what if she only wanted this to be casual?

Lena knew one thing for sure.

She didn’t want anything casual, she wanted Kara Danvers all to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Writing intimacy like that is not necessarily my forte but I always knew I wanted to get to this point with them so please be kind! 
> 
> thank you ily so much
> 
> come yell at me or give me prompts - www.superkarasdanvers.tumblr.com


End file.
